Dancing With The World
by W. R. Winters
Summary: Sequel to Give Your Heart A Break, after the gang graduates high school. Ash leaves for college still keeping up his relationship with Dawn. Dawn, due to her amazing talent as a singer, has been offered to become a star. She quickly rises to fame, but what will happen when the producers decide to give Dawn a male singing partner... a cute one. Pearlshipping, possible love-triangle.
1. Chapter 1: Graduation and Opportunities

**The scene is black and slowly lights up and reveals the familiar desk. The scene is silent and then an announcer's voice comes online.**

**Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, readers of all ages. It is my pleasure to welcome our authors W. R. Winters and DawnForever101.**

**The two authors walked in from opposite sides of the stage and were well received by a large amount of applause from the audience. They walk to the desk and sit down in the chair.**

**W. R. Winters: *flashes a charming smile* Oh it feels good to be back, how y'all doing tonight?**

**The audience cheers.**

**W. R. Winters: *laughs* That's what I like to hear. Welcome to the first official chapter of Dancing with the World; the sequel to Give Your Heart A Break.**

**DawnForever101: We'd like to thank LightRayPearlshipper for the title idea.**

**W. R. Winters: Yes now we gave you a taste of the first chapter, but not exactly a taste of the main plot, which you'll have to get from the summary and from reading the chapters we give you.**

**DawnForever101: Let's just start the story already.**

**W. R. Winters: Very well, we don't own Pokémon. We hope you enjoy the first chapter of Dancing with the World.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

"Welcome graduating class of 2015!" Principle Rowan said to the group of seniors in front of him. "Today you leave the world of high school and enter the real world where you decide what you want to do with your life, so to start things off a word from our Valedictorian; Ash Ketchum." The seniors clapped as the tall raven-haired senior walked onto the stage. He was dressed in a graduation robe colored the school colors; red and blue over a white dress shirt and a black tie. The gold sash wrapped around his shoulders showed he was the Valedictorian.

Principle Rowan gave Ash his diploma and Ash approached the mic, "Hey everyone, it's great to see all of you." Ash said, "Well, let me tell I did not expect to be standing here before you all. I would've thought Avy and Gary's influence would've gotten me kicked out of this school." The crowd laughed because it was partially true. Gary and Avy were known to be the trouble makers of Kalos High; it was a wonder that they had enough free time to study for their finals.

"Yet here we are ready to take a big step in our life, hopefully we choose the right path to take and find what it is that we love doing and find what it is we want to do with the rest of our lives, and after giving it a lot of thought I think I have something worth saying to all of you."

Ash pulled out some flash cards, "I can see that each one of our lives is a book we're writing every day where we are the main character. High school is only the introduction to the real plot we have set up for ourselves. All the people we've met and will soon meet are supporting characters that are willing to help us as we go through the different plot points in our story. As we continue with our lives we will go through character development as we discover more about ourselves. And if we hit a plot hole or if we're experiencing Writer's Block and don't know what to do next, it's not the end of the world. We just need to find a different plot-line that will work for us Soon we will reach the climax of our life story and there we will truly discover for ourselves what it is that will lead us to a successful and happy life. Keep that in mind as your live your new life as you leave high school, congratulations and thank you." Ash finished his speech and everyone clapped for him. "Now to introduce our Female Valedictorian. She's Kalos High's most talented student, the lead student in our choir, and in my opinion the prettiest girl in this entire school. Put your hands together for my girlfriend Dawn Berlitz."

Several cheers, along with a few wolf whistles, sounded as the blunette walked onto the stage. Her usually straight hair was curled slightly and like Ash she was wearing a blue and red rob with a gold sash around her shoulders. When she got Principle Rowan she received her diploma and Ash pulled her into a deep kiss, the crowd cheered them on.

When Dawn broke off the kiss she accepted the mic, "Well I'm going need a minute to catch my breath after that." The audience laughed, "Well I'm not what I have to say can match what Ash said, all I hope is that all of you that think low of yourselves find your true potential. I've been with you guys for a year and a half and I can see just how awesome you are, you're all fireworks just waiting to be lit. I know some of you don't believe me, and I want to change that." Dawn smiled something sweet to the audience, "Which is why I've asked permission to finish my speech by singing a song that says a similar message." The crowd started to mutter, Dawn was going to sing for them? This graduation just got a hell lot better.

Dawn made a signal and music started to play, then she took of her graduation rob and hat to reveal a sapphire blue cocktail dress that ended just above her knees. She threw her graduation clothes at Ash, held the mic to her lips and started to sing.

* * *

_Do you ever feel  
Like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel  
Feel so paper-thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in?_

* * *

Dawn started to walk around the stage a spotlight highlighting her; people were getting into the song. Some were recording her on their smartphones.

* * *

_Do you ever feel  
Already buried deep  
Six feet under  
Screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's  
Still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you  
You just gotta_

_Ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

* * *

Dawn knelt down putting her hand over her heart as she said the bridge to the chorus. Her voice swelling with each word showing emotion as she sang.

* * *

_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on show them what you're worth  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave them all in awe_

* * *

Dawn stood up and now looked at the audience keeping her gaze on certain parts of the audience as if she was singing directly to them.

* * *

_You don't have to feel  
Like a waste of space  
You're original  
Cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew  
What the future holds  
After a hurricane  
Comes a rainbow_

* * *

Dawn made a motion with her hand as if suggesting an idea or explaining something even she couldn't fully understand. The audience was moving to the groove of the song and some were dancing a little bit.

* * *

_Maybe the reason why  
All the doors are closed  
So you could open one  
That leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt  
Your heart will glow  
And when it's time you know  
You just gotta_

_Ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on show them what you're worth  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave them all in awe_

* * *

Dawn gave a slight laugh and looked like she was having the time of her life, and she was. She loved the feeling of euphoria she got when standing on a stage with a mic in her hand. She was walking around the stage with a slight skip to her step her blue hair bouncing slightly as she went.

* * *

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on show them what you're worth  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky_

* * *

Dawn knew the end of the song was coming to she poured everything she could into the last chorus and was just having fun with it.

* * *

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave them all in awe_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._

* * *

Dawn ended the song by shooting the hand that wasn't holding a mic straight into the air. And the audience went nuts cheering for her, "Thank you Kalos High!" she said before handing the mic back to Principle Rowan. The rest of the ceremony ran by smoothly and ended with every senior throwing their hat into the air.

* * *

The gang met up at Ash's house afterwards for a Graduation Party. There was a buffet the parents, meaning Delia, Johanna and Caroline, cooked up for everyone and the group was talking about what was going to happen next.

"So," Dawn asked, "What are you guys planning on doing now that we're done with high school?" she asked them.

Iris was the first to answer, "I'm going to study under my granddad in Unova so I can take over when he retires." Iris' granddad; Drayden, was the owner of one of the greatest fighting dojos in the world. Iris has been trainer nearly her whole life so she can take over for him when Drayden retires, which could be soon because of his old age.

They each took turns saying what they wanted. May and Drew were going to try their luck at becoming movie stars. Avy was going to attend Kanto University to get a degree in business, Leaf was going to attend Kanto University too, but she was going to go into nursing to pursue a medical career. Misty was going to go into Marine Biology in an overseas school program that traveled from the Orange Islands all the way to the shining seas of the Hoenn Region. Gary wanted to become a researcher so he was going to go on a trip with his grandpa Samuel Oak. He didn't like the fact that he would be away from Misty for so long, but they were confident that they could maintain a long distance relationship.

"What about you Ash, what are your plans?" Leaf asked.

"I applied to Zekrom University in Black City." Ash said, Zekrom University was a pretty hard college to get into even if you had amazing grades, "I should be getting a response letter any day know."

Everyone looked at Dawn, "I don't know what I want to do now." She admitted, "I'd really like to sing, but there aren't many opportunities for that."

"Well I'm sure if they knew about you they'd be fighting to get you to perform for them." Ash said and everyone agreed to it.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." The group turned to see Delia, "But I found this letter in the mailbox and I thought Ash would want to see it." Ash grabbed the letter. It was in a black envelope with a special insignia in the corner, it was a white shield with a black dragon in the center with two crisscrossing blots of blue lightning behind it. It was from Zekrom University.

Ash anxiously opened the envelope and started to read, "Okay here goes, 'Dear Mr. Ash Ketchum. Congratulations. After looking over your application. We would be pleased to enroll you here at Zekrom University.' I got in!" everyone cheered for Ash and he quieted them down, "Wait there's more, 'We offer you a full tuition track scholarship for your extra-curricular achievements at Kalos High. We are confident that you will make a valuable contribution to Zekrom University and we are sure that by choosing Zekrom University you help you will go far. If you have any more questions please use the contact number below. Signed Selena Goodwin, Director of Admissions.'"

"Wow that's amazing Ash," May said.

Gary laughed, "And to think you thought joining the Track Team was going to be a waste of time." Ash rolled his eyes, but he still smiled.

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon celebrating and soon everyone had left, save for Dawn and Johanna. "So when do you leave to Unova?" Dawn asked Ash.

"In a few days, but I'm not sure if I'm going to enjoy it." Ash admitted.

"What?" Dawn said in surprise, "How could you not like it?"

Ash looked into Dawn's eyes, "You won't be there." Dawn then felt the warmness that the comment gave her, but also the sadness of the news.

"Ash it really means a lot that you care about me that much," Dawn said, "But this is the opportunity of a lifetime, you can't pass it up." Ash didn't respond, "We can always use Skype to communicate. Trust me, I'll be fine and if you go you will be too."

Ash seemed to think it over for a minute, "Alright I'll go." Dawn smiled and pulled Ash down for a kiss.

* * *

A few days later Ash and Dawn were at the airport, and ash was about to board the plane to Unova. Ash turned back to his girlfriend, "Promise me you'll keep in touch?" Dawn asked.

Ash smiled, "A stampede of Tauros couldn't stop me." the couple shared one more kiss before Ash grabbed his bag and walked to the airplane.

* * *

Dawn drove home in her car thinking about Ash the whole way home. It wasn't until she came in through the front door of her home that she took her mind off Ash, because there was someone she didn't know was talking to her mom.

He was a man in his late thirties with tanned skin, black hair in a gentleman's cut and was dressing in a slim dark grey pinstripe suit and a red tie, "There she is," Johanna said pointing out her daughter. The man turned to reveal a thin beard and he took off his sunglasses to reveal dark brown eyes.

He gave Dawn a smile with perfect white teeth, "Good afternoon Dawn, allow me to introduce myself." He said extending a hand. He had a kind and encouraging feel to his voice, Dawn shook his hand as he spoke, "Damon Silverstein, I'm a talent agent for PokéStar Talents, and I have a little proposition for you."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "What kind of proposition?" she asked. Damon went to the table and picked up an IPad and did some tapping on it. He turned the tablet over to show a video of Dawn singing at the graduation ceremony.

"This is you right?" Dawn nodded, "Well good, because a few others and eye have been keeping an eye out for young and natural talent, it was your talent show performance that caught our attention." Damon explained, "Well I don't want to waste your time so I'm going to get straight to the point. You have the talent to become a big hit, and I'm giving you an offer for me to become your agent so you can have the opportunity audition to PokéStar and get on the track to becoming a new world sensation."

Dawn was surprised, "You want to make me… a star?"

Damon's smile grew more sincere, "You've got something that all stars have, a love for the stage. I mean just look at you." Damon played the video and Dawn saw herself having a blast on the stage, "That combined with your singing talent. I would have to be crazy to not give you a chance to become a star." Dawn blushed at the compliment, "So Dawn, you interested?"

Dawn looked at her mom, she nodded giving Dawn her consent. She looked back at Damon, "You bet I am."

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene fades and we're back with our two authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Well it looks like things are going well for Dawn… we'll see how long that lasts.**

**DawnForever101: *Looks at him* How can you say that?**

**W. R. Winters: Don't get me wrong I'm happy for her, but with Ash at college she's going to get a little lonely.**

**DawnForever101: Have you forgotten that- *W. R. Winters covers her mouth***

**W. R. Winters: I haven't forgotten, but I don't want the readers to know just yet.**

**DawnForever101: *rolling her eyes and removes the hand* I think they already do know from the summary.**

**W. R. Winters: Good point, but I still won't say anything. Also this story is going to have several songs in it. So if you have any songs you would like Dawn to sing, we take requests. Just send them to us in a PM or a review.**

**Both: This is W. R. Winters and DawnForever101 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: On Her Way

**The scene lights up to reveal our two favorite authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Welcome back everyone who read the last chapter.**

**DawnForever101: We're sorry for the late update, but it was Wolf's fault!**

**W.R. Winters: Hey, how is it my fault?**

**DawnForever101: Oh, so you're saying it's my fault?**

**W. R. Winters: Well I'm not the one who lost the file…**

**DawnForever101: *glares eyes* Excuse me?!**

**W. R. Winters: *becomes nervous* I mean…we don't own Pokémon, so please enjoy this chapter.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Damon immediately gave her a smile as she had accepted his proposal, "Good choice, Dawn. I'm sure you'll become a big hit. You'll be on billboards, newspapers, television, the internet and the main talk of every fan boy." Dawn chuckled. "Trust me, you'll be living the dream." Damon said.

"Well thank you for giving me this opportunity. I appreciate it so much." Dawn smiled.

"Oh, Dawn, my little star…" Johanna commented. Dawn smiled.

"But before that happens, you first have to do an audition." Damon said. Dawn's head drooped.

"Really? An audition? But I'm capable of doing this." Dawn defended.

"You're right, I know you are, but the management doesn't know it… yet. We have to convince them that you're worthy enough of becoming a star. We have to ensure that we're giving the record deal to the right person. It's a formal procedure. It must be done." Damon explained. Dawn seemed pretty convinced, even though she thought auditions were tiring.

"Alright, I guess I can't argue with that. Where's the audition?"

"In Lumoise City. I'll drive you there." Damon said.

"Okay, can you just give me a few hours? Then I'll get back to you."

"Yes, of course. But I'll have to explain something to you first. When I mean the audition's in Lumoise City, I mean that your residence has to be there." Dawn's eyes widened.

"You mean, I'll have to move there? By myself?" Dawn thought about it for a moment. She thought she was capable of going through all the struggles and difficulties of becoming a star, but moving on her own seemed to top that.

"Yes, you'll have to rent an apartment and-"

"Rent an apartment? Whoa…"

"I know this is a lot for you, but once you become a star it gets easy because that's when all the money starts flowing in. And besides, meanwhile, I'll be taking care of your expenses." Dawn sighed.

"Well, that's a relief."

"Okay, well I'll take your leave now. But here's my card. It has my contact information. Give me a ring when you're ready." Damon said, giving her a small plastic card. Dawn took it from him and placed it in her pocket. She smiled.

"Thank you so much, once again!" She chirped.

"You're welcome." Damon said, before leaving her driveway and approaching in his car, driving off, leaving Dawn ecstatic.

Johanna approached her and saw that she was staring into space. "Dawn, are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay, mom. I'm thrilled!" Dawn squealed. "I mean, just imagine. I'm gonna become a huge singer."

"See, talents are recognized. You'll do great! I have complete faith in you." She said, giving her daughter a comforting hug.

"Thank you, mom."

* * *

"Damn, you are one lucky girl." Ash said through the webcam on the computer to Dawn.

"Yeah, I know! You have a star girlfriend now Ash. We should be a celebrity couple. Like Brangelina!"

"So you mean like 'Dash'?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! Wait, that sounds lame." Dawn said, after thinking for a while.

"Let's just stick to Ash and Dawn." He said, chuckling. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"So how was your flight?" Dawn asked.

"Awesome, only I didn't get enough food on the plane." Ash said, while Dawn laughed.

"Ash, you're so silly." Dawn giggled.

"Yeah I don't make sense and it's all because you're not here with me." Ash said.

"I know, I miss you too." Dawn sighed. She wished Ash were here to share the joy together.

"I'll come visit you one day to cheer you on. And I'll scream the loudest." Ash smiled.

"Hey, that's a great idea. But first, I'll have to go to Lumoise City and prepare for my audition." Dawn said, getting a little nervous.

"Oh well good luck. I know you can do it." Ash said, giving her words of encouragement.

"Thanks, Ash. I'll do my best." Dawn smiled.

"Well, I gotta go. I have to study for next week's tests." Ash said.

"Wow, Ash you're still nerdy, you haven't changed at all." Dawn giggled.

"May I remind you that you were nerdy too?" Ash said, teasing her.

"Yeah, but I'm the pretty one." Dawn laughed.

"The sexy one is more appropriate." Ash said as he winked at her. Dawn blushed.

"Bye, Dawn. I love you." Ash said.

Dawn sighed, "Love you too." Dawn then shut off her computer and then sighed with satisfaction.

* * *

"Okay, I've told Ash and the others, now all I have to do is inform Serena about the news. I'll call her on her cell." The blunette said as she reached for her cell-phone and called her cousin's number. It ringed a couple of times, but there was no response. "Serena, pick up the phone." Dawn complained. Getting frustrated, she shut it off and went out of her room to get her keys.

"Where you going, Dawn? The audition isn't until after a few hours." Dawn's mother asked.

"I'm going to Serena's place. She's not picking up her phone and I just gotta tell her the news! She'll be happy and I can't leave without telling her." Dawn said.

"Okay, sweetie, but don't be too long. I want to see you before you go, okay?" Johanna said.

"Sure." Dawn said before leaving the house.

* * *

"Clemont... stop.." Serena said, between kisses and moaning a little.

"Don't pretend as if you don't enjoy it." Clemont said in a husky voice before planting more butterfly kisses on her neck. Serena put her arms around his neck as he then reached for her lips. Clemont put his hands around her neck.

"Hey guys-ahhh!" Dawn freaked, interrupting the lovers little moment. Both Clemont and Serena gasped before looking at her.

"Clemont, I thought the door was locked!" Serena said.

"Me too. Dawn, what are you doing here? This was a very inappropriate time to interrupt." Clemont said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Serena's mom just told me to go to her room, I had no idea you were in here." Dawn said.

"Yeah, but could you knock next time? It was pretty embarrassing." Serena said, blushing of embarrassment.

"I'll be sure to. Anyways, I've got great news to share!" Dawn squealed.

"Really? What is it?" Serena asked.

"I got an offer to become a singer!" Dawn immediately responded, which resulted in Serena and Clemont hugging Dawn with joy.

"Wow, that's amazing! Congrats, Dawn." Clemont said, smiling.

"Thanks, Clemont." Dawn smiled.

"Yeah Dawn, this is great! My cousin's gonna be a star! Eeek! I'm so happy for you. You deserve it, Dawn." Serena said.

"I'm going to do my best." Dawn said to both of them.

"With your talent, you'll wow everybody, I'm sure of it." Clemont commented. Dawn chuckled.

"Yeah, I was going to tell Serena over the phone, but you didn't answer me." Dawn said. Serena gasped.

"Clemont, see? Dawn was trying to call me and you were-" Serena refused to complete her sentence.

"Were what?" Dawn asked, smirking now. They both blushed.

"Uhh, nothing." Clemont said, looking down on the ground. Dawn continued to smirk. "Clemont, don't lie. I practically saw you eating her when I walked in." Dawn said, which caused them to blush even more.

"But I bet you miss those moments alone with Ash, huh? Don't worry, you can do that when Ash comes back or when you visit him." Serena smirked at Dawn. Now it was Dawn's turn to blush. "Alright, fine, I'll leave you two alone, I've got an audition to go to." Dawn said.

"Awesome, good luck, Dawn." Serena said.

"Yeah, all the best." Clemont smiled.

"Thanks." Dawn smiled.

* * *

"Okay here's your suitcase and your purse. Also here's some food and snacks in case you get hungry on the way." Dawn's mother said as she was handing her some things.

"It's not that long of a trip, mom. I can handle myself." Dawn said, assuring her mother.

"I know, sweetie. But you're going to live there alone, remember? I just want you safe." Johanna said. Dawn smiled.

"I'm sure Mr. Damon would take care of me too. Trust me, mom. I know, I'm a little scared too, but I believe in myself. Please believe in me too." Dawn said. Johanna looked at her daughter one more time. She was really maturing. She gave her a smile.

"I do believe in you." Johanna said. Dawn smiled before giving her a long, comforting hug. It was interrupted when she heard a honk outside. Dawn gasped and let go.

"That must be Mr. Damon! I had called him." Dawn said.

"Well, good luck and be safe. Love you lots." Johanna said.

"Love you too mom and thanks for everything. " Dawn said, giving her one more quick hug and then hurrying outside the house.

Dawn saw Damon inside the car, waiting for her. "All ready to go, Dawn?" He asked. Dawn looked back behind her and took notice of everything. She sighed and then faced forward.

"I'm ready. Let's go!" She said before hopping in the car.

"Okay, Dawn get ready for a new life. It's going to be fun." Damon said as he started the car. Dawn took a breath of relief.

"Well, I hope so. I'm ready for anything life has to offer." Dawn said. Damon smiled as he put it in drive and headed for the road.

* * *

After about an hour, they finally reached Lumoise City and Damon parked right in front of PokéStar Talent studios. Dawn gasped. It was a large building, about two stories tall, with elegant glass windows, white front steps, polished, furnished doors and suitable decorations.

"Wow." She breathed.

"This is only the beginning. You'll be saying that a couple of times. Now, come on in." Damon said, before entering. Dawn followed, still awed over the sight before her.

* * *

When she entered inside, someone else greeted her. He was a man about Damon's age, only much taller and he looked a bit more mature. He had slightly tanned brown hair and wore a black business suit. "Welcome. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mr. Henry, the manager of this studio. I'm sure you've come here for your audition."

"Yes, I am. Thank you."

"Just give me a few minutes, we'll arrange for it right away." Mr. Henry said.

"Of course, Sir. Take your time." Dawn smiled and then he left.

"Why don't you take a seat? I'll be back, I have to arrange for your apartment and other things." Damon said.

"Okay."

* * *

Dawn took a seat on a bench and looked around, noticing the atmosphere of the studio. Everything looked so fine and classy that she felt as if she had become a star already. The room was air-conditioned and everywhere she looked, she kept noticing picture frames and artifacts on the walls. She also noticed other rooms, some said, 'Make-up department', 'Dressing room', 'Director', among other rooms. She was going to enjoy this. She then noticed a girl beside her.

She was sitting on the bench with her legs crossed. She seemed to have light colored hair that fell on her shoulders. She wore a black long-sleeved blouse with an orange skirt that fell a little below her knees. As Dawn got a better look, she noticed she was wearing eye make-up and lipstick. Dawn scotched over, wanting to introduce herself.

"Hey, I'm Dawn." She said, offering her hand. The girl just looked at it before moving her head to the other side. Dawn raised her eyebrow.

"Umm, are you here for an audition too?" Dawn asked. She took a long time to respond.

"If you must know, then yes, I am." She said, but she sounded irritated.

"Cool, me too! Who knows, maybe we could become great friends." Dawn suggested. She laughed at her. Dawn seemed confused.

"What's so funny?" Dawn asked.

"You." She said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you think this is gonna be easy."

"What is?" Dawn asked.

"This life of stardom. It's a lot of work, it's not just peaches and cream." She said.

"Well, yeah, I know. That's why I'm going to work hard."

"Working hard isn't going to get you anywhere. Especially with me." She said, smirking a little.

"What? I'm confused." Dawn said.

"Oh, poor Dawn. You're so innocent. Get this and get this straight in your head. I will never be friends with you. You're here to be a singer and so am I. The only winner will be me, nobody else. I'm going to make sure that you fail so badly, that nobody will even want to hear you sing." She said, looking at her with a determined face. Dawn gasped.

"Oh yeah? Well I-"

"Dawn, it's time for your audition." Mr. Henry said. Dawn looked at him.

"Okay." She nodded. She then got up but before entering the room, the girl stopped her.

"Good luck. You'll need it." She said. Dawn growled before entering the audition room.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene lights up to reveal our two favorite authors.**

**W. R. Winters: And that's a wrap, hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**DawnForever101: Who's that girl? I hate her already.**

**W. R. Winters: I know right, she seems so brattish.**

**DawnForever101: Great, another suspense. *sighs***

**W. R. Winters: Well, readers you can take a guess as to who this girl really is.**

**DawnForever101: Whoever she is, I bet Dawn's gonna have to really work, no-one's gonna take her down!**

**W. R. Winters: Yeah, please pray for her.**

**DawnForver101: Oh Father God we-**

**W. R. Winters: I didn't mean you, the readers.**

**DawnForever101: Whatever.**

**W. R. Winters: Well we're still taking song requests so be sure to send them in.**

**Both: This is W. R. Winters and DawnForever101 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Audition

**The scene is dark, then a spotlight comes on to illuminate your favorite female author sporting a party hat on the top of her head.**

**DawnForever101: *looks around before whispering* Okay guys I need your help, today is Wolf, or maybe you know him as W. R. Winters, but it doesn't matter. What does matter is that today is his birthday. I came here early to start the episode so that I, along with all you readers, could surprise him. okay when Wolf comes in he'll turn on the lights. When he does that we'll surprise him.**

**Footsteps could be heard backstage.**

**DawnForever101: *looking excited* Okay here he comes, places everyone!**

**W. R. Winters(or Wolf) walked into the dark studio.**

**W. R. Winters: Hello! Anyone here? Why is it so dark in here? *He flicks on a light switch lighting up the studio decorated with balloons, streamers, and several other party decorations* What the-**

**Everyone: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY WOLF!**

**W. R. Winters: *taken aback and totally surprised* Whoa.**

**DawnForever101: *giggles and puts a party hat on the co-author's head* And you said nothing huge was gonna be happening on your birthday.**

**W. R. Winters: *chuckles* Just when I though this birthday had reached the max. Thanks everyone! *turns to his co-author* You really set all this up?**

**DawnForever101: *smiles proudly* Yep, I figured you'd enjoy it, but that's not the only thing. I couldn't do this alone.**

**Wolf looks confused, but then seemingly out of no where a girl younger than our authors falls and lands on Wolf's back and covering his eyes with her hands. Wolf stumbles a bit, but is able to stay on his feet.**

**W. R. Winters: What the, who turned out the lights?**

**Mystery Girl: *giggles* Guess who?**

**W. R. Winters: Sam?**

**Mystery Girl: Yuperdoodles! *jumps down from Wolf's back* Hi everyone I'm SamanthaPearlzz, this A.N.'s special guest and DawnForever101's cousin. It was her idea to throw Wolf a surprise party and I helped her pull it off. And boy did we surprise him, just like I said we would.**

**DawnForever101: *clears throat* Excuse me it was _me_ who said it.**

**W. R. Winters: *steps in between them* Well i don't care whoever said it, you were both right, but we're not here to celebrate my birthday. You all want to know what happens at Dawn's audition am I right?**

**The audience cheered giving him a positive reply.**

**W. R. Winters: *laughs* That's what I thought, neither of us own Pokémon as you probably know. So let the episode of **_**Dancing with the World **_**begin!**

**SamanthaPearlzz: *looking impatient* C'mon just start it already!**

**W. R. Winters rolls his eyes and grabs a remote from his pocket and presses a button.**

**The scene becomes fuzzy and transforms into a new one.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Dawn couldn't believe the nerve of that girl. What gave her the right to just badmouth her like that? "The only winner will be me, nobody else!" she said in a mocking imitation of the girl's voice, "Yeah right," she said.

"Okay Dawn," Mr. Henry said not seeming to hear, or just didn't care, what she was saying. "The judges are right through this door, just go out there and knock them dead. Break a leg." Dawn nodded and smiled her thanks.

Dawn walked in and saw the judges, they were the judges to her favorite singing show; _Anistar Idol_. The judges were Siebold Walters, Diantha Lawrence, and Wikstrom Headstrong**(A.N I don't know their last names so let's just roll with it)**. Dawn was nervous, Siebold was very hard to please. Diantha was pretty nice and Wikstrom was chivalrous, but there have been times where Diantha and Wikstrom liked a singer and then Siebold shot them down, harshly.

"Ah you must be Ms. Berlitz," Diantha said with a gentle smile.

Dawn gave a slight small, "Please just Dawn is fine."

Wikstrom rubbed his chin, "Ah I see we have a pretty young lady here to show what she can do." Dawn blushed at the praise.

"Yes, so it would seem." Siebold said, "Tell me Ms. Dawn, what is singing to you?"

Dawn was nervous, if she gave the wrong answer would it affect her score, wait did she even get a score? "W-well, to me. Singing can be challenging, and it's very nerve-wracking at first, but when you get on the strange and get that mic in your hand. You completely forget about all of that because you're doing it because you love to sing. It's a way to just let go, and art everyone can feel if you know how to do it." Dawn said confident in her answer.

One of Siebold's eyebrows rose, "Interesting, well then. Let's see what you can do. You agent already sent us a song for you to sing, so hit us with your best shot." Siebold went to a remote next to him and pressed a button.

Dawn was nervous, she didn't know what she was going to sing. The music came on and Dawn immediately recognized it. she began to feel the beat of the music and the nervousness faded away. She took the mic off the stand and brought the mic to her lips.

* * *

_Once upon time__  
__A few mistakes ago__  
__I was in your sights__  
__You got me alone__  
__You found me__  
__You found me__  
__You found me_

* * *

Dawn smiled seeing the looks the judges gave her, she knew that she had their attention.

* * *

_I guess you didn't care  
__And I guess I liked that  
__And when I fell hard  
__You took a step back  
__Without me, without me, without me  
__And he's long gone  
__When he's next to me  
__And I realize the blame is on me_

* * *

Dawn started to walk around the stage looking deep in thought as if she was actually thinking about someone, she pointed to herself as she sang the last line before shooting her gaze to the judges as she went into the chorus.

* * *

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__So shame on me now__  
__Flew me to places I'd never been__  
__Till you put me down oh__  
__I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__So shame on me now__  
__Flew me to places I'd never been__  
__Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

* * *

Dawn started running a hand through her hair looking angry, stressed and hurt. She was also trying to steel herself as she sang the next verse.

* * *

_No apologies  
__He'll never see you cry  
__Pretend he doesn't know  
__That he's the reason why  
__You're drowning, you're drowning,  
You're drowning_

_Now I heard you moved on  
__From whispers on the street  
__A new notch in your belt  
__Is all I'll ever be  
__And now I see, now I see, now I see  
__He was long gone  
__When he met me  
__And I realize the joke is on me_

* * *

Her singing got more intense as she sang the verse and she went into the chorus.

* * *

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__So shame on me now__  
__Flew me to places I'd never been__  
__Till you put me down oh__  
__I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__So shame on me now__  
__Flew me to places I'd never been__  
__Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

* * *

Dawn closed her eyes and fell to her knees and she sang the last part of the chorus.

* * *

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

* * *

Dawn raised her head as if she come to realize something. She slowly got back up to her feet.

* * *

_When your saddest fear comes creeping in  
__That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
__Yeah_

* * *

Dawn practically jumped back up to her feet and sang with confidence.

* * *

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__So shame on me now__  
__Flew me to places I'd never been__  
__Till you put me down oh__  
__I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)__  
__So shame on me now__  
__Flew me to places I'd never been__  
__Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

* * *

Dawn walked to down center stage as she sang the last bit of the song.

* * *

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__Trouble, trouble, trouble__  
__I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

* * *

Dawn ended the song with one hand on her hip and taking the mic away from her mouth. She heard clapping and Dawn turned and saw Damon clapping for her giving her a smile that said 'I knew you could do this.' Dawn smiled and turned to the judges and waited for their feedback.

Wikstrom was the first to speak, "Dawn, I just have one this to say." His voice was voice of emotion, Dawn bit the inside of her cheek, a habit she picked up when she was nervous, "Young, pretty, extremely talented, has a vast love for the stage, I say you definitely deserve a record contract!" Dawn was overjoyed, one judge liked her.

Diantha had a bright smile on her face, "Dawn never before have I seen as much talent and spirit in a girl your age. I think you are going to get very famous very quickly." Dawn's hopes rose even higher, two judges liked her.

Everyone was looking at Siebold waiting for his input. He shook his head slowly, "No, it's just… no." Dawn's spirits fell a little, "I didn't like it, just didn't understand it. It just isn't right." Dawn head started to dip, but then it stopped. Siebold was smiling, "It's just not right, because I can't understand why a girl like you doesn't already have a record contract." Dawn's eyes lit up, "I didn't like it… I loved it!" Dawn cheered loudly. They liked, no they loved her. Siebold walked from behind his desk and onto the stage next to Dawn, "Ladies and gentlemen, PokéStar Talents have just found their next big hit, and her name is Dawn Berlitz!" Dawn could hold it in, she let out an ecstatic cheer and hugged Siebold tightly before letting go blushing in embarrassment.

"I told you there was something special about this girl," Damon said as he came onto the stage, "so, you think she's worthy of a PokéStar Record Deal?" Siebold looked over at Dawn.

"I think we can give her a shot." He said the other two judges agreed and Dawn felt close to fainting. Damon smiled, "Very well, why don't we get started."

* * *

Half an hour later the deal had been signed, "Alright Dawn," Mr. Henry said, "We're going to give you a chance of wowing the world next week. Where you're going to be the opening act for a concert here in Lumoise." He explained to Dawn while Damon was taking notes on his tablet.

"Alright," Dawn said, "what band am I opening for?"

Mr. Henry took out a paper from his pocket, he looked at it seeming to read the name, "A band called Absol-ution." Dawn gasped. They were a really popular rock band, they were one of Ash's favorite groups.

"_The world famous _Absol-ution?" she said to make sure.

Mr. Henry looked at Damon who only chuckled, "Don't worry Henry, all the teens today know about Absol-ution." He explained without looking up from his tablet. Mr. Henry nodded before walking away.

"Dawn," Dawn looked up surprised and turned around to see the girl from earlier, "Looks like you made it, I just wanted to say good job." Dawn was confused, was this really the same girl from earlier.

"Alright Dawn," Damon said, "I'm going to get my car, I have a few people I want to introduce you to before I show you your place of residence." Tucking his tablet under his arm he walked away.

When he was out of sight the girl spoke up, "I personally have no idea why they would give a record deal to someone like you. They clearly have no idea what true talent is." Dawn's jaw dropped a little. Why that two-faced little… "They gave me a record deal too, so the definitely knew talent when I came in."

Dawn narrowed her eyes, her blue eyes glaring into the other girl's red ones, "Well we'll just see who reaches the top first now won't we?"

She scoffed, "Oh please, you have no chance against me. It'll hardly be a competition."

Dawn crossed her arms, "Oh yeah, when's your first performance?"

The girl crossed her arms, "They haven't told me yet, clearly they're trying to get me a spot where I'll get the most attention." This girl was far too conceited.

Dawn laughed, "Well they've already given me the time and place of my first performance, I'm the opening act for the Absol-ution concert next week." The girl's eyes widened, then they narrowed a bit.

"You just got lucky, just you wait Dawn when word gets out about me you'll be forgotten. I told you, the only winner here is me, and I'm going to make sure of it." the girl turned around and walked away.

"Dawn," Damon said behind her, "our ride is here. Come on let's go."

Dawn turned around and walked to Damon's car, "I'll show her who has talent." She said softly.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Dawn asked her new agent as he drove down the streets.

Damon kept his eyes on the road, "When I knew you were going to get a record deal, I made some phone calls. You can't do all this superstar stuff by yourself. You'll need a vocal coach, dance instructor, a make-up and fashion specialist. You'll be more than ready when you have your team assembled." He explained to her.

Dawn was nervous about meeting the rest of her team, "Don't worry, I called not only the best that I know, but also the people I think you'd work best with. Your make-up and fashion girl is actually my niece, she should be around your age."

"Really?" Dawn asked a little more excited.

"Yeah, she wants to be a professional stylist and has natural talent," Damon said, "I figured this would be the best way to give her some on-the-job experience. Here we are." Damon pulled up to a café.

"A café?" Dawn asked.

"I figured it would be more comfortable talking over scones and some coffee, or hot chocolate depending on who you are." He said getting out of his car with Dawn following.

* * *

When Damon and Dawn entered the café a girl's voice called out, "Uncle Damon, over here!" a girl at a far table waved her hand. Damon walked over and Dawn did too.

Sitting at the table was a girl around Dawn's age. She had a thin build like Dawn's, slightly wavy blonde hair that fell down past her shoulders and onto her back, fair skin and dark blue eyes that were behind a set of glasses. She was wearing a thin yellow zip-up sweater over a white shirt, jeans and black flats.

She smiled when they came near, "It's great to see you." She said hugging her uncle.

"Great to see you too," Damon said pulling away from the hug, "Well allow me to introduce you to Dawn," he said patting Dawn on the shoulder, "Dawn this is my niece Hani."

Hani smiled and reached out a hand, "Nice to meet you." Dawn could tell that Hani was nothing like the girl from the studio.

"Nice to meet you too." Dawn said returning the smile.

"I'm really glad you're giving me this opportunity to work with you," Hani said.

Dawn giggled, "No problem, I'm just glad I'm going to able to do all of this with someone fun," she said, "oh and Damon too."

Damon looked hurt and put a hand over his chest, "Ouch, that was hurtful." he said in an over-dramatic voice causing the girls to giggle.

* * *

The door to the café opened and another person walked in, it was a man in his twenties. His auburn hair was combed, but it still was slightly loose. He was wearing a black collared shirt that wasn't tucked into his dark colored dance pants and brown dress shoes. His dark brown eyes scanned the room until he saw Damon, he smiled and walked over to them, "Damon it's been a while," He said gripping Damon's hand in a firm handshake, "so where is my newest student?"

"She's right here," Damon said pointing to Dawn, "Dawn this is Rudy Blake he's going to be your dance instructor."

Rudy looked Dawn over, "Well I think I can turn this little lady into a Dancin' Legend in no time."

"Okay it looks like all we're missing is-" Damon said, but was cut off.

"Damon." a woman's voice called out. Everyone turned and saw a woman around Damon's age, but possible a few years younger, walk towards them. She had long blond hair and grey eyes, she was wearing a black jacket over a light blue collared shirt, black pants and open toes shoes.

"Cynthia, glad you could make it." Damon said as she came up.

"Wait," Dawn said, "Cynthia Shirona? The archeologist?"

She smiled, "Well it's more of a hobby, so you must be Dawn."

Damon nodded, and started to explain "Cynthia and I attended college together, I know she's well known for her archeological discoveries, but she also has good singing skills, she won _Anistar Idol_ once and got to the semi-finals of _Sinnoh's Got Talent_. She owes me a favor so I thought she could help be your vocal instructor." Everyone settled into the chairs around the table, "Well then before we get started… who's up for a drink and a pastry?"

* * *

For the next hour and a half the group talked, well Dawn and Hani mainly talked to each other while Damon talked to other two Rudy and Cynthia. Dawn found Han to be great company and was happy she was going to be her stylist. Eventually everyone except for Dawn, Damon, and Hani left.

"Okay girls," Damon said, "tomorrow I have a few things to take care of so I was thinking that the two of you could have a girl's day out and go shopping for Dawn's performance next week."

Hani and Dawn looked at Damon, "Are you serious?" Hani said her eyes filling with excitement.

He nodded, "Yes I am. Don't worry about the expenses." Damon said almost reading Dawn's mind, "as long as you two don't go too crazy I'm going to let you use my Goldenrod Card to pay for it all." The girl screamed in excitement, "Okay, I'm going to take you two to your rooms before you make me go deaf." He said.

* * *

Dawn walked into her room putting her bag on the floor and her purse on a nearby table. She looked around the room. It had a pretty simple design, it had a bed with white sheets and covers with other pieces of furniture, a couch, an arm chair and a few lamps.

Dawn changed into a blue tank-top and black yoga pants. She thought about going straight to bed, but then she remembered that she needed to tell Ash about what happened. She went over to her bag and pulled out her laptop.

She went to the Video Chat app on her laptop and found Ash's number hoping he was on his computer. She clicked on it and waited. A few rings later the call was answered by the familiar raven-haired teen.

"Dawn, just the person I needed to see." Ash said, "all this studying is giving me a headache and I couldn't come up with any excuse to stop."

Dawn giggled, "Well I'm glad I have such perfect timing."

"You have perfect everything," Ash said and Dawn blushed, "not that I don't enjoy your calls, but is there a specific reason for calling me. It's late at night there in Kalos."

"Well… if you must know. My audition was today." Dawn said, "and they loved me!"

Ash smiled and laughed a little, "I knew they would." He said. There were sounds in the background.

"Ash do I hear voices in there?" a voice said in the background.

"Oh man," Ash said, 'Sorry I can't talk more. My roommate is really focused on schoolwork and if he catches me not studying he'll never let me forget it. See ya, I love you." He said before the call closed.

Dawn smiled slightly. "Love you too," she was a little disappointed that she couldn't talk to Ash more, but she closed her laptop and went to bed excited for what tomorrow and next week would hold.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene faded and then we are back with our two authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Well now that was a good episode, Dawn's on her way to becoming a star.**

**SamanthaPearlzz: That was awesome!**

**DawnForever101: I know! You know another thing? That Hani seems like a cool girl.**

**W. R. Winters: *rolls eyes* Of course you would think that… she's you!**

**The audience gasps.**

**SamanthaPearlzz: You're serious.**

**DawnForever101: *giggles* Yep, me and my partner here thought it would to be fun to be part of the show.**

**W. R. Winters: Yep, sometimes when a book becomes a movie, the author of the book is included in the movie's cast, so we thought we'd apply it here.**

**DawnForever101: *whispering* Was that really how we thought of it.**

**W. R. Winters: *whispers* Just roll with it.**

**SamanthaPearlzz: They totally didn't think of it like that.**

**DawnForever101: Ignore her! *slightly glares at the younger girl***

**SamanthaPearlzz: Don't ignore me because I have to say something. I've recently published my own Pokemon story, it's a Pearlshipping vs. Amourshipping story called _Terror for Love_. I'm still deciding the final shipping, so i put up a poll to determin which shipping will win, Pearlshipping, or Amourshipping.**

**W. R. Winters: Yeah and Amourshipping is beating Pearlshipping 11 to 2. all you pearlshippers out there need to vote on the poll for Pearlshipping!**

**DawnForever101: *rolls eyes* Alright, craziness aside. Be sure to leave a comment, song request, or anything like that. Oh and be sure to grab a piece of cake on the way out.**

**W. R. Winters: Wait did you just call me- wait what?*perks up* There's cake, why didn't anybody tell me? Wait... why am I still her?**

**W. R. Winters runs off the set and out of sight.**

**SamanthaPearlzz: Hey wait for me! *she follows the male author***

**DawnForever101: *giggles* Those two will never change. This is W. R. Winters, DawnForever101, and our guest SamanthaPearlzz signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Performance

**The scene lights up to reveal our two favourite chapters. The room looks colourful, with red balloons shaped like a heart everywhere and pink streamers.**

**W.R. Winters: Hey everyone, welcome to this episodes 'Valentine special'.**

**DawnForever101: Perfect for romance, huh?**

**W.R. Winters: Yup…wait a second, you're talking about Dawn and Ash right?**

**DawnForever101: Of course I am…duh! Come on Wolf, you're smarter than that.**

**W.R. Winters: Yeah, okay-**

**DawnForever101: Hey, who's your valentine?**

**W.R. Winters: *blushes* She's someone…**

**DawnForever101: *gasps* Really? You have a Valentine?**

**W.R. Winters: Why is that so shocking?**

**DawnForever101: Oh, umm, nothing, hehehe…let's just start the story.**

**W.R. Winters: We don't own Pokemon and we hope you enjoy this episode.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

"Dawn, wake up!" A voice yelled, causing Dawn to jump off her bed.

"Ohh…my head…" Dawn moaned. She glanced at the clock, which read 7:00. She gasped, it was so early. She saw a woman above her, who helped her stand. It was Cynthia.

"Sorry about that, but you wouldn't wake up. I've been trying to since the past 15 minutes." She chuckled.

"Really? It's fine, but why do I have to be up so early?" Dawn asked, slightly yawning.

"The concert's at 12 midnight. I'm going to help you prepare for it and we have to start early." Cynthia said. Dawn nodded, "Okay, but please just try to throw water on my face instead of making me drop and break one of my bones.."

Cynthia chuckled, "I'll be careful, now come to the studio."

"Sure, I'll be there in a few." Dawn said.

* * *

As she quickly got dressed and ate a little breakfast snack, she proceeded to the studio, which wasn't too far from her apartment, just one block away. She was then greeted by Damon and Hani.

"Hello, Dawn, how are you?" Damon asked.

She smiled, "Doing great and everything, Damon. So, what should I do first?" Dawn asked.

"Well, Hani's going to take you to your dressing room and then after a little while, we'll commence with the preparations for your concert." He said. Hani smiled.

"Yay, okay then, let's go!" Hani quickly said before dragging Dawn to the dressing room.

"Well, she seems to be in a rush." Damon chuckled.

* * *

Dawn saw a room with a gold star on top and it had a label on the door marked, 'Dawn Berlitz'. Dawn gasped and smiled. She never thought she would see her official name on a door. Hani and Dawn then went inside. Dawn gasped again. The room seemed like a fancy suite. There was a king sized bed to sleep on, a giant hand operated closet, an air conditioner, a flat screen TV and more. The room was painted red and also, there were beanbag chairs on the floor.

"Wow." Dawn breathed.

"I know right! You have an amazing room!" Hani squealed.

"I've always wanted a room like this.." Dawn said, smiling. Dawn walked around the room to notice everything. She noticed a makeup counter and there was a big mirror. Instead of seeing her own reflection, she saw (or imagined) herself dressed in a red cocktail dress, as she was a huge star on a billboard. She sighed happily.

"One day, I'm going to be a huge star and I know I'll reach there." She said to no one in particular although Hani was hearing what she was saying.

"What are you talking about? You are gonna be a star and tonight, it'll be your start." Hani said.

"I'm just the opening, nothing really great." She shrugged.

"Hey, it's a start. Besides, with this, you'll get recognition from this." Hani said.

"You think I'm ready for this?" Dawn asked. She seemed a little nervous.

"I know you're ready, Dawn. Trust me and yourself." Hani said, and Dawn sighed a breath of relief.

"Okay, I have faith in myself. I'm gonna do it." Dawn said.

"Ughh, can't you guys have your little moment elsewhere?" Dawn and Hani turned to see the girl from yesterday at the front of the door, slightly smirking.

"You! What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"That's the girl you were telling me about?" Hani asked.

"Well, I was just minding my own business when I decided that I should tell you that the judges loved my audition yesterday." She bragged.

"Oh yeah, well Dawn knocked the judges' socks off yesterday." Hani said, a little annoyed with Ursula.

"Excuse me, I wasn't talking to you!" Ursula said. Dawn was getting annoyed by this girl every minute.

"Well, just so you know, I'm the opening performance for the Absol-ution concert tonight." Dawn said, trying to wipe off that smirk off of her face.

"I'm Ursula, it's hard to impress me." She stated in a rude tone while brushing her pink hair back behind her ear.

"Okay, fine, if the judges were sooo impressed by your audition, where are you performing?" Dawn asked.

"At the after party of the concert," Her smirk grew wider. Dawn's mouth drooped a little. "shocked, right? Yup, I just have more potential, Dawn."

"I have enough potential and I'll do my best to mop you on the floor." Dawn said with determination.

"Yeah, when she's through with you, you're gonna regret ever messing with her!" Hani said.

Ursula chuckled, "If you say so. Good luck, and again, you'll need it." She said before chuckling maniacally and leaving the room.

"Ughh, I despise her so much!" Dawn growled while sitting on the bed.

"Don't let her get to you." Hani said.

"She's just so frustrating and annoying and I just wanna break her teeth!" Dawn growled while pumping her fists.

"Relax, Dawn, just think about tonight! You gotta prepare for it, remember?" Hani asked. Dawn gasped.

"You're right, Hani. I'll start on the song." Dawn said as she brought out a notebook.

"Alright, then I'll leave you with your work and I'll tell Cynthia and your dance instructor you're ready." Hani said.

"Okay thanks!" Dawn said.

* * *

After a while, Cynthia and Rudy came in to prepare her for the concert. She was able to perfect her voice after some heavy preparations, but it was all worth it. Also, she practiced dancing new and modern moves that was instructed to her, not only that, she practiced performing those moves while she was singing. She was determined to leave an impression on the audience and beat Ursula and show her who's boss.

"Well, that was fun, now I'm hungry." Dawn said, holding her stomach a little.

"Yeah, but now there's something you should know." Cynthia said. Dawn's eyes widened.

"Yeah?"

"Since you're on your way to stardom, you're going to have to change your eating habits." Cytnhia said. Dawn was appalled.

"My eating habits? You mean I have to lose weight? But I thought I had a nice shape!" Dawn said.

"You do and we want it to stay that way. But we just want you to control your eating habits. Think of it like you're a model and you can't eat any fatty and greasy food whatsoever to remain fit, thin and sexy." Cynthia said. Dawn thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, I guess I understand. I can control my eating habits." Dawn said and Cynthia said.

"Great, and you'll do awesome tonight, I can just feel it." Cynthia said.

"Thank you." Dawn smiled.

* * *

After a few hours, Dawn got dressed. She was dressed in a light pink/peach dress with a black bow on the waist. The dress had a gold lining on the shoulders, which brought out the beauty even more. She wore silver earrings and silver high heels. All that was left was to do her make-up.

"I'm here…at your service!" Hani busted though the door with a make-up kit in her hand. Dawn smiled.

"Hey, are you going to do my make-up?" Dawn asked.

"Duh! Now get in the front of the mirror and let's get started." Hani said.

Dawn then sat down in front of the mirror, looking at herself. She held her hands together. The concert was 6 hours away and she was pretty nervous. Hani noticed this as she started putting mascara on her eyes.

"Nervous, huh?" Hani asked.

"How'd you know?" Dawn asked.

"I'd be, after all it would be my first performance." Hani smiled and Dawn chuckled a little.

"Yeah, my heart's beating more than 100 beats a second." Dawn breathed.

"It's all in your head Dawn. You'll do great!" Hani encouraged her. She then started putting some light pink eye shadow.

"I really hope so." Dawn said.

After putting on some light powder and some lip-gloss, Dawn then looked in the mirror. She was impressed, she looked stunning. "Wow, you're really great!"

"I know!" Hani giggled. "Now go break a leg!" Hani said.

"Thank you so much." Dawn got up and hugged her.

* * *

The time from then until the concert seemed like a blink, before she knew it she was in the waiting room for the concert waiting for her name to be called. "Excuse me," Dawn jumped, "sorry about that." Dawn turned around gasped. Standing in front of her was the band Absol-ution. The band consisted of five players; Absol the lead singer, Lucario the guitarist, Meowstic the bassist, Zangoose their drummer, and lastly Frosslass the pianist.

Absol had white hair with a streak of dark blue, he had pale skin and red eyes, and he was wearing a white leather jacket with a dark blue shirt, white dance pants and white shoes.

Lucario's eyes were red like Absol's, but his hair was blue with several streaks of black. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, spiked fingerless gloves, and blue pants and black boots.

Meowstic was one of the shortest of the group. He's eyes were blue green and his hair was white like Absol's, but there were no streaks. He was wearing almost all navy blue with the exception of a white scarf around his neck.

Zangoose was kind of intimidating. Her eyes were pink, but they were intense, her short white hair had a lightning streak of red running across it. She was wearing a red outfit with a red lightning bolt running across her entire outfit with red fuzzy armbands on her wrists. Her nails were really long and her heels seemed too high to walk in.

Frosslass had the palest complexion out of the entire group, she was wearing a white and light purple dress with a white hood that was pulled over her head slightly concealing her light blue hair and ice blue eyes.

Absol seemed to smile seeing Dawn's reaction, "First time meeting a large celebrity group?" Dawn nodded still in a daze. "So you're our opening act?"

"Y-yes I am." Dawn said her voice a little shy.

Lucario took note of your nervousness, "First performance I see."

Meowstic nodded, "A big step in any star's career."

"Oh I've performed before," Dawn said, "Just never in front of this many people and-"

"Before you got your contract." Zangoose said finishing her sentence. Dawn nodded.

"You really have nothing to worry about," Frosslass said, "all this nervousness is in your head. Think of it this way, you must be good if your opening for us." Dawn giggled.

"Excuse me," a call guy said coming into the room, "Dawn Berlitz?" Dawn raised her hand, "You're on in five minutes." Dawn gulped and went out the door.

* * *

Dawn was listening to the announcer waiting for her cue, "-now before we get to our main event, we have an opener for all of you. She may be a little new, but she has real talent. Put your hands together for Dawn Berlitz!" Dawn fingered the mic attached to her ear thatlead to her mouth, took a deep breath and walked onto the stage a spotlight illuminating her. She could see hundreds maybe even thousands of people applauding her.

She walked to the center of the stage waiting for the music to start, but there was only silence. Dawn was getting nervous, then she pictured Ursula's taunting face, "C'mon are you going to sing?" she heard someone's voice call from the crowd.

Dawn looked at where the voice was coming from, a few more joined him. Dawn's eyes narrowed and she almost looked disgusted as her mind went to what Ursula said to her this earlier. Then the beat started to play, she smirked and started to sing. She was going to show Ursula who was the better singer.

* * *

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

* * *

Dawn's body started to move along to the beat of the song and she started to dance, Rudy's lessons were really paying off.

* * *

_And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically_

* * *

Dawn scoffed, but inside she was excited seeing that parts of the audience were starting to love her.

* * *

_I should know  
That you're no good for me_

* * *

Dawn flipped her hair back revealing her smile before going into the chorus.

* * *

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

* * *

From a special box in the concert hall Hani Damon and the rest of the watched her get into it, "Go Dawn go!" Hani cheered her friend on.

* * *

_(You) You don't really want to stay, no  
(You) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

* * *

The audience was starting to dance a little bit as well. The energy dawn was giving off was spreading to everyone.

* * *

_We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring_

* * *

Dawn's nervousness was gone, now she was dancing and really getting into the music.

* * *

_I should know that  
You're not gonna change_

* * *

Dawn Sang with more intensity she continued to sing the next chorus.

* * *

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

* * *

Dawn started pointing as different boys she could see in the audience as if she was singing to them.

* * *

_(You) You don't really want to stay, no  
(You) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes_

* * *

There was a moment of silence before Dawn sang the next chorus and the audience pretty much jumped up as the beat of the next leg of the song sounded.

* * *

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

* * *

Damon watched Dawn perform like a father would proudly watch his daughter. His Bluetooth beeped and he pressed the button. Someone spoke to him and he stood up and he stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Dawn was putting everything into this performance, she was getting a little tired, but she wasn't going to let that get in her way. Not after getting this far.

* * *

_You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

* * *

Dawn sang that last part of the chorus hoping to end big.

* * *

_(You) You don't really want to stay, no  
(You) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down, down._

* * *

The song ended and seconds later cheers and screaming rounds off applause were heard from every corner of the stadium. Dawn was feeling really pumped with adrenaline. "How y'all doing tonight?" cheers gave Dawn her answer and she giggled, "well I'm glad I was able to get you all hyped up, but you were here to see me. Why don't we get to the main event? I'm Dawn Berlitz and here is the stars of the night; Absol-ution!" the crowd went crazy as the stage was filling with fog and then five people with instruments started to rise up from hidden compartments under the stage.

Absol walked forward, "I'm not sure we can follow a performance like that." Dawn blushed and hoped it wasn't visible, "before we let this little lady leave let's give her one more round of applaulse." The crowd went nuts, which only deepened Dawn's blush and she walked off stage.

* * *

The rest of the concert was a big hit, Absol-ution played a few songs like '_Vida la Vida_', '_Break Your Heart_' and finished with '_Clocks_'. Dawn walked back into the waiting area where she found everyone else waiting for her.

Hani squealed seeing her friend and hugged her when she got close, "You did awesome out there!" she said.

Dawn giggled, "I guess I had nothing to be nervous about."

Rudy smirked, "With my moves there's no way you would've failed." He said in a confident voice. Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"You were really getting into the music Dawn." Cynthia said.

Dawn smiled, "Thanks Cynthia," she looked around for her agent, "where's Damon."

"I'm right here," he said coming through the door, "and I have big news." Everyone looked at him, "Someone very high in the performing field just gave me a call, he was very impressed with your performance and would like to see more of you. He's considering sending you on a tour through the Regions."

Dawn gasped, "Really?"

"That's awesome," Hani said, "you totally deserve it Dawn."

"Thanks Hani." Dawn said.

Damon nodded, "Yes you do, but I wanted your opinion before we made any final decisions."

Dawn looked around at everyone before answering, "Let's do it."

* * *

A news line comes up and an anchorman appears on the screen, "It's been a few weeks since our newest star Dawn Berlitz made her first appearance at the last Absolution Concert in Lumoise," He said a picture of the blunette appeared next to him, "she's had a quick rise to fame and is clearly a big hit, but she's not the only one." A picture of a girl with pink hair replaces Dawn, "Another star named Ursula Bryans has made quite a rise to fame herself. She is considered Dawn's biggest competition and there are rumors going around that she may be getting even more popular than the Sapphire Princess and-" the anchorman is cut off by the TV turning off.

* * *

Damon in sitting in front of the TV deep in thought; Dawn was becoming a big hit, yet so was Ursula. He wanted Dawn to be the best out there, but how could he do that. There was only one of her- wait a minute. An idea came to him, "That's it." he said out loud.

Hani looked over at her uncle while putting away her make-up equipment, she adjusted her glasses, "What is?"

Damon looked over at his niece, "I think I know how we can get Dawn to be more popular than Ursula."

"What?" she asked.

Damon smiled, "We need to get Dawn a singing partner."

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene fades and we're back with our two authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Now that was a good episode. Don't you think?**

**DawnForever101: It was awesome! But now we're left with a question, 'Who will Dawn's new singing partner be?'**

**W. R. Winters: *chuckles* Well we already know. *turns to the readers* Why don't any of you take a guess as to who it is? If any of you get it right, there's a chance we can have you in the opening of your show.**

**DawnForever101: *looks at her co-author* We can do that?**

**W. R. Winters: Apparently. Well, be sure to leave a review telling us what you thought, and we're still taking requests.**

**Both: This is W. R. Winters and DawnForever101 signing off**


	5. Chapter 5: Singing Partner?

**The scene lights up to reveal our two authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Welcome one and all to this episode of **_**Dancing with the World**_**.**

**DawnForever101: We had several good guesses as to who Dawn's singing partner would be, unfortunately none of you got it right, but don't worry. I think we're going to reveal who Dawn's singing partner is in this episode. *adds with a whisper* I'm only guessing because Wolf is in charge of the script for this episode and not me.**

**W. R. Winters: Yeah, but you still know who this mystery partner is. How else would you be writing this story?**

**DawnForever101: Good point, well anyway I think they've had enough of us talking so let's get on with the episode.**

**W. R. Winters: Are you sure about that? No one can **_**ever**_** get enough of me.**

**DawnForever101 shoves W. R. Winters out of his chair.**

**DawnForever101: Neither of us own pokemon, let the episode begin.**

**W. R. Winters' hand reached up and pressed the button he used to be sitting in front of and the scene faded away.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

"A singing partner?" Hani asked.

"Yes," Damon said, "Stars are always good by themselves, you put them in a group and they get even better."

"Or a lot worse," Hani pointed out. Damon sighed, he hated it when his niece always had a counter, "Uncle Damon I see what you're saying and I think it could work, but even if we were going to use that idea. How would we find the perfect singing partner for Dawn?"

Damon thought for a minute, "We can have a large audition, loads of people are Dawn's fans and several people want to be a star. I'm sure there someone out there that has as much talent as Dawn."

Hani slightly nodded, "So… who's gonna be the one to tell Dawn?" she asked.

* * *

Dawn finished singing the last note to her song and the crowd went even more than then they were before, if that was even possible. Dawn bowed, blew a kiss to the crowd and walked off the stage.

* * *

Dawn sat in a chair in her dressing room and exhaled an exhausted breath. She had been on tour for a few weeks and even though performing was fun it was still exhausting. She was only human.

"Great performance as usual Dawn," Rudy said coming into the room, "your dancing has greatly improved."

Dawn smiled, "Thanks Rudy," she said.

"You're singing has gotten stronger as well," Cynthia said as she came and she was followed by Damon and Hani.

Dawn smile then her expression grew curious after seeing Damon's face, "Why do I get the feeling you have news?"

"Well I have good news and bad news," he said, "the bad news is that there's a chance that Ursula is getting more popular than you are." Dawn's blood boiled at that, she could believe that brat was getting more popular than her, "the good news is that we have a plan to make you more popular."

Now Dawn was interested, "What?" she asked.

Hani decided it was her time to speak up, "Uncle Damon is leaving tomorrow to set up and watch over an audition for your new singing partner."

Dawn almost blacked out, "Singing partner?"

* * *

"Singing partner?" Ash said on the computer screen. After Damon told her she was going to get a singing partner she left and the first thing she did after getting back to her room was call Ash on Skype.

"Yeah Damon, my agent, thinks getting me a singing partner will help me get more popular than Ursula." She explained.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "How did that two-faced bitch get more popular than you?" Ash asked.

Dawn shrugged, "Acts extremely kind and perfect when performing and in public I guess."

Ash nodded, "So what is _your_ opinion of the whole 'singing partner' thing?"

Dawn thought for a minute, "I don't know, it could be fun to have someone else my age around, but then again there's a chance he or she will be a pain in the rear."

"Well if they are I'll take some time off college, get over there and teach them a lesson," Dawn giggled because she knew he was joking, "so you really think they'll give you a boy singing partner?"

Dawn looked at her boyfriend, "If they do you'll have no reason to be jealous, you know you're the only guy for me Ash." she said with a smile, a smile that Ash returned.

"Yeah, well I better sign off. I have Track and Field to practice for. Bye Dawn love you." He said.

"Love you more," Dawn said trying to make the conversation longer.

Ash smiled, "I seriously doubt that." He said before the call ended.

Dawn gave a content sigh, "I wish I had a boyfriend like that." Dawn jumped and the sound of Hani's voice and abruptly turned around making Hani jump also, "Calm down Dawn it's just me." Hani said readjusting her glasses and putting some of her blonde hair back into place. "I just came here to tell you Uncle Damon left already."

Dawn didn't look too certain about it, "I just hope he chooses a good one, and I'm not just talking about singing."

Hani giggled, "I'm sure we will, but let's not think about it. You don't have any more performances today or tomorrow. Let's have a bit of fun." She said and Dawn smiled and nodded.

* * *

The next day wasn't a good one for Damon, he set up this whole audition and it had been running for hours, and so far they could not find one person that was talented enough. Diantha, Siebold, and Wikstrom were judging it. Everyone that came in was either not like at all or completely shot down by Siebold.

* * *

"No, just stop! I don't want to hear the rest, you don't have the talent we're looking for. Get out!" Siebold said rubbing his brow with his thumb and forefinger refusing to look at who was auditioning. The current person walked out.

The call guy walked out, "That looks like the last of them."

Damon sighed, "Hundreds of auditions and not one is good enough to sing alongside Dawn?" he asked out loud.

Wikstrom shook his head, "Well some came close, just they didn't pass Siebold's 'artistic eye'." He said.

Siebold had a calm neutral expression, "I couldn't let _any_ of those screeching alley cats ruins Dawn's reputation."

"But now there's no one left to audition," Diantha pointed out, "looks like Dawn will have to stick to singing alone."

* * *

Everyone was starting to pack up, "Excuse me," everyone turned their attention to the stage, "is this the place for the audition?" it was a teenaged boy about Dawn's age. The boy had blonde hair, light pale colored skin and deep emerald green eyes. His build was lean and athletic. He was wearing a black shirt, jeans, white shoes and there was a black ski cap on his head.

Damon nodded and he looked relieved. "Sorry I'm late there was traffic and I just couldn't find my way around this place." He explained, "I'm not _too_ late… am I?" he asked as he took off his ski cap.

Diantha shook her head, "No, you're fine." She said and the judges took their seats, but they weren't too enthusiastic about hearing another audition.

Siebold made a gesture with his hand, "Whenever you're ready."

"Okay," the boy said and walked up to the mic in the center, after a few seconds a piano intro started to play. The boy closed his eyes and began to sing.

* * *

_Where is the moment when we needed the most?  
You kick up the leaves, and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue sky's faded to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carrying on_

* * *

The judges' heads perked up and they listened, the boy was actually really good.

* * *

_Stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

* * *

Damon watched the boy with interest, maybe this what what they were looking for.

* * *

_You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carrying on_

* * *

The boy opened his eyes and gave a sympathetic smile to his audience before going into the chorus.

* * *

_'Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile, and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down, and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

* * *

The boy started to move with the steady beat of the song before going to the next verse.

* * *

_Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carrying on_

* * *

The teen picked up with the intensity with the song and sang the chorus.

* * *

_You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile, and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_

* * *

The teen took the mic off the stand and started to walk around.

* * *

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink, and the whole thing it turns out  
Wrong  
You might not make it back and you know that you could be well, oh, that  
Strong  
And I'm not wrong_

* * *

The song slowed and the teen closed his eyes again.

* * *

_So where is the passion when you need it the most?  
Oh, you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

* * *

His eyes shot open and the intensity picked up.

* * *

_'Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You see what you like  
And how does it feel one more time?  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

* * *

The song faded away and the hand holding the mic came down. Damon was surprised, he had talent, but he only heard him sing. What about his dancing and moving on the stage? "You have a bit of talent kid," he said causing him to to look in his direction, "but why down you sing another one, a more… danceable tune. Show a bit more of what you got."

The teen raised an eyebrow, "That's not what I came here to do."

Wikstrom leaned forward in his chair, "And exactly what _did_ you come here to do?"

The teen smirked and a beat started to play, he took a pair of white rimmed sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on. Then he started to stutter, "I-I-I-I-I-I" then he spun quickly around before bringing the mic to his mouth and started to sing.

* * *

_I came to dance-dance-dance-dance (Yeah)  
I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans plans plans plans (Yeah)  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands (Yeah)  
Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands  
Yeah yeah 'cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on yeah_

* * *

If Damon was surprised before, he certainly was now. He was having a hard time believing this was the same kid.

The teen threw his arms in the air before continuing.

* * *

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying ayeoh, gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying ay-oh, baby let's go_

* * *

He started to move around a bit of a dance to his step moving perfectly with the beat.

* * *

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite_

* * *

The teen's dancing became more of a strut as he walked across the stage.

* * *

_I came to move move move move,  
Get out the way of me and my crew crew crew crew, (Yea)  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do, (Yea)  
Just what the fuck came here to do do do do,  
Yeah yeah 'cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on yeah_

* * *

He did a slow slide backwards before jumping up and singing the chorus.

* * *

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying ay-oh, baby let's go  
'Cause we gon rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite_

* * *

He put his free hand to the side and started to slowly rise, his smirk was gone and his eyes closed behind his shades.

* * *

_I'm gonna take it all I,  
I'm gonna be the last one standing,  
Higher overall I,  
I'm gonna be the last one landing 'cause I, I, I  
Believe it, and I, I, I  
I just want it all, I just want it all,  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air, hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air_

* * *

The teen suddenly threw his hands to the side as if there was an explosion behind him, but his face remained emotionless. His hands began to rise and the beat continued. Then he brought the mic back to his face.

* * *

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying ay-oh, baby let's go_

* * *

He started to move again slightly dancing as he continued to sing the last part of the song.

* * *

_'Cause we gon rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite_

* * *

He threw a fist up and the song ended. Damon smiled, all he needed was the 'OK' from the judges.

Wikstrom was the first to speak, "You only lit this place up, you also blew my mind." He said finding his little pun very clever, "Phenomenal, just… wow."

The teen smiled and took off his sunglasses, "Thanks." He said into the mic.

Diantha was next, "I just loved that performance, it was exhilarating, uplifting, and really enjoyed it."

The teen chuckled, "I thought I was auditioning not submitting a book." Diantha laughed.

"And you have a good sense of humor, you definitely should be a star." She said.

Siebold was next, there was a bit of silence. "When I first saw you I didn't think you had any talent. I started to hear you sing and you caught my attention, but after then display." He looked down shook his head, "It was… astonishing." He looked back up, "You have the spirit, you have the skill, now all you need is the signature."

The teen looked confused, "The signature?"

Siebold smiled, "The signature you're going to sign onto the record deal we're about to give you." Damon smiled and walked forward.

"Yes, and you're just what we're looking for." Damon said, "Do you know anything about Dawn Berlitz?"

The teen nodded, "Yeah, she's awesome."

"Yes she is," Damon agreed, "but we've been looking for a singing partner for Dawn. Unfortunately we haven't been able to find anyone. That is until you came along." The teen's eyes widened, "So kid, you think you're good enough to be Dawn Berlitz's singing partner?"

The teen was surprised, but he was able to come out of his daze, "Yeah I think so, Siebold certainly thinks so."

Damon smiled, "Well then, let's get you a contract."

* * *

Damon was on his Bluetooth while everything was set up, "Yes I found a singing partner… Yes he's very good- what? … Yeah he's a boy, is that a problem? Didn't think so…. Yes I'm going to bring him tomorrow so you all can see him for yourselves. Okay goodbye." He hung up just as they brought out the paper for the boy to sign.

"Just sign here dear." Diantha said pointing. The teen picked up the pen and signed his name in neat cursive writing. Damon read the name.

* * *

_Wolf R. Winters_

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**A gasp is heard and we're back with our two authors. Everyone seems to be looking at W. R. Winters in total shock and surprise.**

**W. R. Winters: Yep and that's how **_**I**_** fit into the story. I'm Dawn's new singing partner.**

**DawnForever101: *smiles* Bet you guys didn't see that coming huh?**

**W. R. Winters: Of course they didn't, it was my idea.**

**DawnForever101: Do I need to push you off your chair again.**

**W. R. Winters: *hides behind chair* Nope.**

**DawnForever101: *giggles* Didn't think so. Well, be sure to leave a review any story suggestions and/or song requests and we'll see you next time.**

**W. R. Winters: One more thing, if any of you are curious as to what me and DawnForever101 look like in this story. There are some links on my profile you can check out.**

**Both: This is W. R. Winters and DawnForever101 signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6: Jealous?

**The scene lights up to reveal our two favorite authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Hey everybody we're back.**

**DawnForever101: Sorry we took so long, it's a long complicated story that you guys probably don't wanna hear, but-**

**W. R. Winters: Yeah yeah you had trouble writing the script, It's always the same excuses with you.**

**DawnForever101: What did you say? What did you say?! Excuses!?**

**W. R. Winters: *hides* I'm not here! *whispers to the readers* Someone save me..**

**DawnForever101: When I find Wolf, he is going to get it… anyways here is the next chapter so please enjoy.**

**The scene fades and then smoke appears, then creating a new scene.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

"Alright, Wolf, now I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Dawn. Your life is going to change so get ready. Are you ready to meet Dawn?" Damon asked Wolf as he was walking to her dressing room. He seemed excited, so that was enough to answer Damon's question.

"Well, then, I hope you guys get along with each other well." Damon said as he opened the door. Wolf entered the room and saw Dawn in front of the mirror, writing songs.

* * *

"Oh, man, I just can't figure out the chorus." Dawn sighed to herself, putting a palm on her cheek. She looked in the mirror and then noticed a teen boy standing behind her. She got up and turned around, he smiled.

"Hey, Dawn," the teen boy said, "I'm Wolf, and I'm your new singing partner." He said holding out a hand.

Dawn smiled as well and shook his hand and couldn't help but notice his charming smile and looks. He had nice blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans pants. "It's nice to meet you too, I hope we can get along with each other."

"Yeah, it's an honor to be working with you." Dawn giggled.

"I'm not the Queen. I'm just an average teenager." She chuckled.

"No you're not, you're amazing! Back home all the girls wish they were like you. You're a sensation and as impossible as it sounds you're even prettier in person." Dawn blushed.

"Thank you, Wolf. But seriously, no matter how popular I've become, the truth is I'm still a regular girl from Sinnoh." Dawn said.

"I know, but you're still amazing." Wolf said and Dawn giggled.

"Seems like I can't argue with you." Dawn said. Wolf chuckled.

"Believe me people have tried, but I'm just too stubborn." He explained, "So you working on some songs?" He asked, noticing the papers thrown on the ground as if it was a garbage dump.

"Yeah, I've been having a hard time." Dawn sheepishly laughed while scratching her head.

"Well I've done a bit of creative writing, maybe I can help." Wolf suggested.

"Sure." Dawn beamed, "I mean partners are supposed to help each other, right?"

Wolf smiled, "Exactly," he said agreeing with her and grabbing a pencil, "so let's get to work."

* * *

After about an hour or so, they were able to finish the chorus for the song, and they were able to come up with a few more. Dawn began to like this partner, he was very kind and cooperative and sincere in his work. It was just what she wanted for her partner. Wolf enjoyed Dawn's company and considered her to be very friendly. They got along pretty well in a short span of time.

"And that should be enough for this song," Wolf said writing down the last line.

"Yeah I think your right," Dawn said.

"Well I'm getting a little thirsty is there any water around here?" he asked.

Dawn nodded, "Just around the corner there an ice bucket with water bottles in it." she said and Wolf nodded before walking out the door.

* * *

Wolf was walking along the halls when he bumped into a girl. "Sorry." He apologized before recognizing the girl. "Ursula?"

"How do you know my name? Oh wait, how foolish of me to ask! Duh! Yes, I'm the famous Ursula. How did they let a fan boy in the studio? They have got to get better security." Ursula said. Wolf raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a fan boy, I'm Dawn's singing partner." Wolf said. Ursula widened her eyes.

"Hold up! Singing partner? When did Dawn get a singing partner?" Ursula said putting her hands on her hips.

"Just about this morning." Wolf said.

Ursula scowled. "Really? Huh, never thought this would happen." She said.

"Yeah well, I'll see you around." Wolf said as he walked past her.

* * *

Ursula crossed her arms and puffed to herself. "So, Dawn's got a singing partner, eh? Well, no matter what you do Dawn, I'm still going to have the advantage. But I gotta admit, this partner thing is a pretty damn good idea, and the one they gave you is pretty cute- what am I saying?" Ursula said, "I'm gonna have to bring up my game if I wanna become more famous than Dawn. And no stupid partner of hers is gonna bring me down." She said to no one in particular while she smiled deviously before heading back to her dressing room.

* * *

"So Wolf, how's it like being partners with me?" Dawn asked.

"It's awesome! I've always wanted to sing, but I never thought I'd actually make it. I certainly didn't expect that I would do it with someone like you." Wolf said as he leaned back against the chair.

"Yeah, this career's pretty awesome. But sometimes I miss my old times, especially with my family and friends." Dawn sighed.

"Yeah, I agree." He nodded.

"And my boyfriend." Dawn said.

"Yeah." Wolf then raised an eyebrow. "Wait…you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! His name is Ash and he's the best! He and I have almost everything in common and we love each other so much. In fact, we're keeping a long distance relationship because he's pursuing further education at college. He got a full ride scholarship to Zekrom University" Dawn explained almost everything about Ash to Wolf.

Wolf had to admit, he was impressed, "Whoa, that's really cool. He sure is lucky to have a girlfriend like you." He complimented her.

Dawn couldn't help but blush, "Yeah" Then Dawn suddenly came up with an idea. "Hey, if you want, I can introduce you to him right now!" She squealed and then brought out her laptop.

Wolf looked at the computer screen, "Well considering I have no other choices here, I'd love to meet him." He said with a chuckle and then Dawn proceeded to call Ash on Skype, eagerly hoping Ash was there on his computer.

"Wait, you should move away from the camera. I want to introduce you properly." She said and Wolf chuckled, then moved away from the camera a little bit.

After a while, Ash's face finally showed on the screen. "Dawn!" He exclaimed.

"Hi, Ash. How are you?" She asked.

"Great and I just love your performances so far. You looked so sexy in every one of them." Dawn blushed.

"Oh, I appreciate the flattering, Mr. Boyfriend, but remember I told you that I was going to be having a singing partner?" She asked.

"Yeah... why?" He asked. Dawn gestured Wolf to come in the camera.

"Ash, I'd like you to meet Wolf, my singing partner." She said as he presented himself to Ash.

"Hi there, so you're Ash?" Wolf asked.

"In the flesh… and you're Wolf?" He asked.

"Yup." He nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet the guy Dawn never shuts up about." Dawn playfully punched Wolf's shoulder.

"Well nice meeting you and I hope that you treat Dawn good. Also I hope that you intend to treat Dawn like a proper lady-" He was cut off.

"Ash, you don't have to worry too much about Wolf. He's auditioned to be my partner so I know that he's a great singer. Plus, we are already getting off to a good start." Dawn said. Wolf felt flattered at the praise the blunette was giving him.

"It's ok, I get it. He's just worried for you." He said.

"I know, Wolf but he doesn't have to get jealous. I told you, Ash, we'll always be together." She said to Ash. He sighed.

"I know, I just really miss you so much." He said and Dawn cooed. Wolf raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you two don't start making out through the computer screen because that'd be creepy." He said, grossed out and the two of them laughed.

"But seriously, Wolf, I expect great things from you and Dawn together. You'll be even more awesome together." Ash said.

"We know." Dawn and Wolf said in unison.

"Bye Ash… love you." She said.

* * *

"Love you too." Ash said as he closed his laptop.

Ash just hoped in his heart that Wolf was a great guy and treated Dawn nicely. Truthfully, he was a little jealous. He had a few questions in his mind. Why did her singing partner have to be a guy? Why not a girl? And why does he have to be cute? Well Ash could only assume that Wolf's appearance would classify what girls would call 'cute'. He loved Dawn a lot, so he couldn't help but get jealous, especially since he didn't know much that was going on in Dawn's life other than her career.

* * *

"Thinking about Dawn again?" Ash turned around to see his roommate standing in the room. He had dark green hair that went slightly past his ears and almost to his neck a red bandana was tied around his head. He also had dark brown eyes that shimmered a little. He wore a dark green shirt with long jeans that were ripped.

"Yeah, she just introduced me to her singing partner." He said.

"Why are you worried? Dawn's a great girl-I mean since you talk about her all the time to me," Tracy said seeing the look Ash was giving him, "I'm just going to assume so." He said, trying to comfort Ash.

"I know, it's just… I don't know, I've heard that long distance relationships almost never work out." He said.

"You wanna know why? Because there's no trust between the couple. And right now, you're not trusting Dawn. You knew her from the start. She trusts you, you gotta trust her back. I mean, that's important in a relationship." He said. "Dawn is going to stay loyal to you until the end, and the only thing that's going to ruin that relationship is you if you don't trust her."

He shrugged, "I guess, but I have a feeling that something might go wrong."

"That's all in your head. Now here eat this, it's a new snack I found." His roommate said as he tossed what looked like a packet of some kind of chips.

"I love this snack!" Ash said, in between chewing.

* * *

"Sorry about Ash. I had no idea he would act like that." Dawn said to Wolf feeling slightly sheepish.

"It's fine. I mean if you were my girlfriend, I'd probably get jealous if you were around other guys." He admitted. Dawn understood Ash's point, but he had to realize that Dawn wasn't like any other girl. She committed herself to Ash and cheating on him was the last thing she intended to do.

"Wow, I wish I had a girlfriend like you," Wolf said and Dawn blushed deeply, did she say that out loud, "Yes, yes you did." Wolf said trying not to laugh

"Sorry for interrupting," Hani burst through the door readjusting her glasses that almost fell off. "but Uncle Damon told me to tell you guys something." Hani squealed.

"Who's she?" Wolf asked. Dawn gasped, she totally forgot about Hani.

"I'm Hani and Uncle Damon told me all about you. You're Wolf right?" Hani explained He nodded. "Great, it's nice meeting you." She said. Wolf chuckled, Hani was a very energetic girl.

"Hani's my good friend and my make-up artist." Dawn said. Wolf raised his eyebrows.

"Really? That's cool. Also, Damon's your uncle?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah. Great, huh?" She asked

"Anyways, so what did you have to tell us?" Dawn asked. Hani flinched.

"Oh right!" She said mentally slapping herself. "You guys will be performing your very first concert together tomorrow at midnight, so be prepared." Dawn smiled hearing that.

"Awesome!" Wolf cheered.

* * *

Ursula was eavesdropping from behind the door and heard every single detail. "Ugh, talk about barf." She whispered. "That's it. Nobody is getting more popular than me. I'm going to make sure that you fail utterly, Dawn. And I've got the perfect plan to do so."

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene fades and we come back to our two favorite authors.**

**W.R. Winters: And that's a wrap.**

**DawnForever101: OMG! We talked to each other in the episode, did you see that? Did ya?!**

**W.R. Winters: *chuckles* Yeah I did. Also, anybody getting worried for Dawn?**

**DawnForever101: I am!**

**W.R. Winters: *rolls eyes* Duh, she's your favorite character.**

**DawnForever101: Well can you blame me?**

**W.R. Winters: Nope, well we hope this was a good episode. So please tell us what you think and hopefully we'll have the next episode soon.**

**Both: This is W.R. Winters and DawnForever101 signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7: First Concert As A Pair

**The scene lights up to reveal our two favorite authors… arguing.**

**W. R. Winters: -Hani I told you we're not using that idea.**

**DawnForever101: *rolls eyes* Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that it was such a bad idea.**

**W. R. Winters: It's not that it was a bad idea-**

**DawnForever101: Then why aren't we using it?!**

**W. R. Winters: Because I'm not too fond of what happens if we use it.**

**DawnForever101: Well I'm sorry I can't submit good ideas that involve something having to do with you.**

**W. R. Winters: Okay clearly we need to- Wait… *notices the audience* are we live?**

**Both authors suddenly regain their composure.**

**DawnForever101: *bushing* Hey everyone, welcome to another episode of **_**Dancing With The World**_**. I'm so sorry you had to see that. We were just having an immature disagreement.**

**W. R. Winters: *nods* Exactly an immature disagreement… and just to let you know Hani started it.**

**DawnForever101: *gasps* I did not!**

**W. R. Winters: Did too.**

**DawnForever101: Did not!**

**W. R. Winters: Did too.**

**DawnForever101: Not.**

**W. R. Winters: Too.**

**DawnForever101: Not.**

**W. R. Winters: Too.**

**DawnForever101: Not.**

**W. R. Winters: *smirks* Not.**

**DawnForever101: Too.**

**W. R. Winters: *laughs* Ha, she admits it.**

**DawnForever101: Why you little… Oh just start the episode already.**

**W. R. Winters: With pleasure, okay neither of us own Pokémon. We hope you enjoy this episode.**

**W. R. Winters presses a button and the scene blurs before turning into something new.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Dawn and Hani were trying not to laugh, they were given the job of waking up Wolf, but to see him asleep was both hilarious and adorable. He was curled up into a ball and softly snoring, and every now and then he would mutter something.

"So should we dump water on him or try to scare him?" Dawn asked Hani.

"Land ho men," Wolf muttered, "raise the sails." He said and Dawn and Hani giggled slightly.

"I think water will best fit this situation." She said, Dawn nodded and got a cup of ice cold water. Dawn held the cup of Wolf's head before turning it completely upside dumping all the water on the blonde boy's face.

"What the!" Wolf said jumping a few inches into the air and landing on the edge of the bed before falling off and onto the floor. The girls couldn't hold back their laughter, "Was that really necessary?" Wolf said getting up, "A simple shaking my shoulder would've been just as effective."

"Yeah, but the reaction was priceless," Hani said and Dawn laughed again. Wolf smiled hearing Dawn's laugh finding it really cute. "C'mon you guys have a concert tonight and we have work to do."

"Okay, but first let me get ready," Wolf said getting up, "which means unless you want to see the full package of Wolf Winters I suggest you leave." The girls blushed seeing what he meant and gave the blonde his privacy.

* * *

Wolf came out a wearing a thin black sweater and dark blue jeans, "Okay you're ready let's go." Hani said walking down the hall.

Wolf leaned close to Dawn, "Is she always like this?" he asked her.

"Most of the time," she said, "don't worry I'm sure you'll get used to it." she said walking forward. Wolf couldn't help but notice the curves of Dawn's body.

He shook his head quickly, "Quit thinking like that Wolf, she has a boyfriend." He said to himself before going after the two girls.

* * *

Ursula watched Wolf run from down the hall, "Hm, it seems that Wolf is a bit of a love sick puppy." She said smirking, "I bet I can use this to my advantage."

* * *

Damon watched as Rudy taught Dawn and Wolf dance moves they could do on stage, now that there were two of them they could change the style a little bit. Wolf had a bit of trouble at first, but after getting into the beat of the song and seeing Rudy demonstrate a few times he was starting to get it.

"He's going to need to pick up the pace if he's going to be ready tonight," Damon said to himself.

* * *

Dawn got a slight break so Wolf could get a little more practice, "He's starting to get it," Hani said, and right after she did Wolf fell to the ground after misplacing his feet, "but I've been wrong before." Hani said.

"Oh c'mon don't be so hard on him," Dawn said, "he's getting better."

Hani laughed, "If his moves were as good as his looks he would have no trouble." She muttered.

Dawn tried not to smile, "What was that?"

"Nothing," she said a little too quickly a slight blush coming onto her cheeks. Dawn would've questioned more but Cynthia called out to her.

"Dawn, I need you to come with me you're your vocal practice, Wolf will join us when Rudy's done with him." Cynthia called out and I followed her, she could almost hear Hani sigh in relief.

* * *

Cynthia, like every day before a big concert, put Dawn through several warm ups getting her voice ready, "Okay, it's your first concert with Wolf so were going to have you guys perform three songs." She said, "You'll perform first alone, then you'll introduce Wolf and he'll sing a song alone and then after that you two will sing the final song together." Cynthia said.

Dawn nodded, "Okay let's work on my song." She said, "When Wolf gets here we can work on the duet."

* * *

Dawn worked with Cynthia on her song for a while making sure she knew all the lyrics, after a while Wolf came in and they started to work together. Dawn was actually surprised, like with the song writing Wolf was easy to work with. She could actually focus on the fun of it all during practice. Which was something she didn't get to do when working on a new song.

* * *

Dawn, Wolf, and Hani were sitting around a table eating a quick lunch, "Man, this was not what I expected." Wolf said as he drank from a bottle of water.

"What all the hard work?" Hani asked.

"That, and how fun it would be." Wolf said with a slight chuckle, "especially you guys. I can remember the last time I had this much fun with my friends." He said.

Dawn smiled, she was really enjoying Wolf's company too, she could only imagine what it would be like when they were on stage, "So Wolf you nervous for the performance?" Dawn asked him.

He shook his head, "No, I'm never nervous until right before I go on."

Hani rolled her eyes, "Well that doesn't exactly help you now does it." she said playfully.

"Hey I'm performing with Dawn Berlitz, there's already no need to worry about the performance being a great one." Wolf said.

"Oh stop it," Dawn said playfully said.

"What I'm being honest?" Wolf said.

Hani looked at the blunette, "I take it he's always this stubborn."

"No," Dawn said, "he's usually even more so." She laughed. Wolf rolled his eyes, but he still smiled.

* * *

The day past quickly and it was already time for Wolf and Dawn to get ready for their performance. Dawn went into her dressing room and changed into a lavender sundress with a black neckline, the lavender darkened as it traveled down the skirt and it was a regular purple at the bottom. To complete the outfit she but a thin brown belt around her waist and purple high heels.

Dawn looked herself in the mirror admiring herself, there was a knock, "Dawn it's Hani and Wolf," her make-up girl said, "are you decent?"

Dawn giggled, "Yes, you can come in." Hani came in followed by wolf, he was dressed too. He was wearing a shiny dark grey leather jacket over a thin sky blue hoodie with a white capital 'W' in the center of the chest, jeans and black sneakers.

Wolf looked Dawn over, "Wow Dawn, you're a total knock out." He said and Dawn felt her cheeks burn.

Hani giggled, "Wolf if you keep complimenting her like this she won't need blush for tonight's performance." She said and Wolf gave an innocent shrug, "Okay Dawn sit down and let me work my magic." Hani said and started to get her make-up supplies out.

* * *

"You feeling that nervousness yet Wolf," Dawn said.

"My heart is starting to pick up a little, but other than that I'm fine." Wolf said as Hani started to put mascara on Dawn's eyes.

"He's nervous," Hani said, "he just doesn't want us to know." She said as she finished Dawn's mascara and started to apply purple eye shadow.

"What can you blame me?" Wolf asked.

"No but we can blame your pride," Hani said as he started to put some powder and blush on Dawn's cheeks, she added some lip gloss to Dawn's cheeks, "there done."

Dawn looked herself in the mirror and made a few pretty faces, "Hani you never disappoint."

"Thank you," she said, "now you two need to get to the concert hall. I'll be cheering you the entire performance."

"Thanks Hani," Dawn said before hugging her friend.

* * *

Wolf and Dawn were waiting in the call room, Wolf was pacing around the room, Dawn watched him walk in circle, "If you do this every time you get nervous, I can see how you stay in shape." Dawn said.

"I'll take this as a compliment." Wolf said not stopping his pacing, Dawn walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Wolf you've worked all day on this, you'll do great. No need to worry." She said.

Wolf gave her a small smile, "That's when I worry the most." He said, Dawn's sapphire blue eyes stared into Wolf's emerald green ones.

A knock at the door caused both of them to jump, "Dawn, we're ready for you."

Dawn nodded and looked at her singing partner, "Remember, don't come on until I introduce you."

Wolf nodded, "Break a leg," he said.

* * *

Dawn fingered the mic attached to her face due to force of habit, "You've done this several times before Dawn," she said to herself, "no need to worry."

"Ladies and gentlemen are you ready to rock?" the announcer said and the crowd went crazy, "That's what I like to hear, now let's give it up for the Sapphire Superstar herself, Dawn Berlitz!" Dawn came onto the stage to see the audience cheering their heads off enthusiastic to see her.

* * *

She walked to the center of the stage, "Hi everybody, look at this fantastic audience," she said looking around, this had to be the her biggest audience yet, hopefully Wolf wouldn't notice too much. "Why don't I get you started and then we'll get to the surprise in store for all of you." She said and the crowd went wild, "Okay this number is dedicated to all those girl that have a guy that just won't leave them alone." She said and the music began to play.

* * *

**(A.N. **Just a heads up, _italics = Dawn singing_, and **bold = Wolf singing**. _**Bold and italics = Both Wolf and Dawn singing**_. Okay beck to the episode.**)**

* * *

Dawn smirk and her head started to move to the beat of the song, when it was time to sing her mood changed to slightly annoyed.

* * *

_I shoulda known when I got you alone  
That you were way too into me to know  
This isn't love boy, this ain't even close  
But you always think we're something that we're not_

* * *

Dawn looked annoyed and the audience was cheering her on, Dawn started to move around the stage ad she continued.

* * *

_And now you call me every single night  
I only answer 'cause I'm too polite  
We happened once, or maybe it was twice  
Yeah you always make it hard for me to stop  
But you always think we're something that we're not_

_Hey!_

* * *

Now Dawn looked angry and stressed and she went into the chorus.

* * *

_You wanna be more than just friends  
I can't go through this again  
Stop trying get inside my head_

* * *

Dawn rubbed the sides of her head as if she had a headache, her hands shot back to her hips and she looked like she was giving a lecture.

* * *

_Don't wanna do more than hookup  
It's getting stupid 'cause  
I shoulda known but I forgot  
That you think we're something that we're not_

_Hey!_

* * *

Dawn moved around her body moving perfectly with the beat, she continued with the second verse.

* * *

_I hear you're telling everyone you know  
That I'm the one like you can't let me go  
And you just keep on blowing up my phone  
'Cause you never seem to know when you should stop_

* * *

Dawn closed her eyes and turned away from the audience slightly and put a hand out.

* * *

_Don't introduce me to any of your friends  
Delete my number, don't call me again  
We had some fun, but now it's gonna end  
But you always made it hard for me to stop  
Now you always think we're something that we're not_

_Hey!_

* * *

Dawn shot her head towards the audience and she sang the next chorus.

* * *

_You wanna be more than just friends  
I can't go through this again  
Stop trying get inside my head  
Don't wanna do more than hookup  
It's getting stupid 'cause  
I shoulda known but I forgot  
That you think we're something that we're not_

_Hey!_

_Something that we're not  
Hey!  
You think we're something that we're not  
Yeah, you think we're something that we're_

* * *

The music stopped and down looked at the audience and said one thing, "Not gonna happen dude," the music kicked up again.

* * *

_You wanna be more than just friends  
I can't go through this again  
Stop trying get inside my head  
Don't wanna do more than hookup  
It's getting stupid 'cause  
I shoulda known but I forgot  
That you think we're something that we're not_

_Hey!_

* * *

The intensity picked up and the audience was dancing along as Dawn went into the final chorus.

* * *

_Something that we're not  
You think we're something that we're not  
Something that we're not  
Something  
You think we're something that we're not  
But you think we're something that we're not_

* * *

Dawn sang the final note and within milliseconds the audience was cheering her on. Dawn laughed, "Thank you, and guys. Sometimes you just need to leave us alone." She said. "Now for the surprise, do you guys wanna hear it?" the audience cheered, "I don't think you do." The audience cheered louder, "Okay okay I'll tell you," Dawn paused for a second before speaking again, "I have a new singing partner." That sure surprised the audience, "Do you guys want to meet him?" there wasn't a response, "Oh c'mon you guys will love him, Let's give him a warm welcome. Allow me to introduce Wolf Winters." Dawn said pointing to where Wolf was supposed to come out. No one came. "Wolf, that's your cue." Dawn said.

* * *

From the other side of the stage Wolf came out, he looked at the audience and held a finger to his lips. He snuck up behind Dawn, "Wolf this isn't funny. Where are you?" Dawn said.

Wolf leaned over, "Right here," he said into her ear and Dawn jumped with a small shriek and a hand went to her chest. The audience laughed and Dawn turned around. She playfully punched his shoulder, "Oh c'mon I know you're trying to hold back a laugh." Wolf said and Dawn found herself smiling, "That's what I thought." He said turning to the crowd, "Now everyone I'm Wolf, Dawn's new singing partner. This is my first performance in front of such an awesome audience, so let's see if I can do as good as Dawn." Wolf said and a soft intro began to play and it increased in volume before Wolf began to sing.

* * *

**I know your insides are feeling so hollow  
And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah**

* * *

Dawn was amazed, she had never heard Wolf sing by himself before, he started to move to the melody of the song while at the same time keeping with the beat. Wolf looked at Dawn and pointed a finger at her as he sang the next few lines.

* * *

**But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same**

* * *

Wolf looked away and looked towards the audience and put a hand to his chest. The audience started to clap a steady beat as Wolf went into the chorus.

* * *

**I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, if you take me all the way**

* * *

Wolf went over to Dawn and extended a hand toward her as he sang the next half of the chorus, but then right when he was about to touch her he retracted his hand.

* * *

**I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way**

* * *

Wolf started to walked around the stage, but every now and then he would look back at Dawn. Dawn knew this was part of the routine, but either Wolf was really good at acting, or she was seeing something else in Wolf's eyes.

* * *

**You're such a hard act for me to follow  
Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah**

* * *

Wolf went back to Dawn and this time took one of her hands.

* * *

**But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same**

* * *

The audience continued to clap, some of them even started to sway to the music. Wolf started to dance with Dawn twirling her around as he sang the next chorus.

* * *

**I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But take me all the way, if you can take me all the way**

* * *

Wolf let go of Dawn and Dawn recovered and walked away and Wolf watched her walk away as he continued.

* * *

**I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, if you can take me all the way**

* * *

Wolf looked to the audience, but he closed his eyes and started to slowly rise his arms as he started to vocalize the next part.

* * *

**Oh, oh, oh, oh oh oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh oh oh**

* * *

Wolf opened his eyes and started to run his hands through his hair.

* * *

**I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost  
I wanna feel like we're never gonna ever stop  
I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you  
Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah**

* * *

Wolf held the note a bit before there was a moment of silence, then the song picked up again.

* * *

**I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But take me all the way, if you can take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But take me all the way, if you can take me all the way**

* * *

Like before he closed his eyes and began to vocalize a bit, but this time his expression looked more content than before.

* * *

**Oh, oh, oh, oh oh oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh oh oh**

* * *

Wolf smiled and opened his eyes as he sang the last line.

* * *

**Take me all the way, if you take me all the way yeah.**

* * *

The audience went wild, some girls were screaming quite loudly in the front. Wolf looked at the girls and winked before flashing a charming smile, some of them swooned. Chuckling he started to speak, "Oh man that felt good, you guys think I did good?" the audience cheered giving him his answer. "But I'm Dawn's singing partner, what's the point of being a partnership if you don't sing together?"

Dawn walked up to Wolf, "Well I think we should ends things with a little duet. I'm having a good time Wolf, do you know why?" Dawn asked, "Why don't we tell them." The song started.

* * *

_Hmm,mm  
Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
**It's always a good time**  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
**It's always a good time**

* * *

Both Wolf and Dawn started to move around and the audience was getting into it as well. Wolf started to sing taking the first verse.

* * *

**Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight**  
_(Hmm,mm)_  
**Cuz it's always a good time.**

* * *

Wolf's smile was wide and it didn't look like anything could bring him down, pumped with the thrill of performing he sang the next part.

* * *

**Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time!**

* * *

Dawn almost ran up beside Wolf and she started to sing.

* * *

_Good morning and goodnight  
I wake up at twilight_

* * *

Wolf sang the next line with Dawn before taking over.

* * *

_**It's gonna be alright**_  
**We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time**

* * *

Dawn cheered before both of them started to sing the chorus.

* * *

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

* * *

The audience was having… well a good time! They were stunned by how well their voices blended together. Wolf danced a few steps away and Dawn knew it was her turn.

* * *

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time_

* * *

This time Wolf and Dawn took turns alternating lines before singing together.

* * *

**Good morning and good night**  
_I wake up at twilight  
__**It's gonna be alright… **_**we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.**

* * *

Dawn cheered totally pumped and everyone was soon fist pumping the song dancing where they stood.

* * *

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

* * *

Dawn and Wolf were dancing around the stage and soon they were walking towards each other.

* * *

**Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then**  
_Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there_

**Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then**

* * *

"All you guys sing!" Wolf shouted and the audience shouted back

* * *

IT'S ALWAYS A GOOD TIME!

* * *

Dawn and wolf were almost bouncing around the stage as the sang in harmony.

* * *

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

* * *

The audience went entirely berserk when the song ended, Dawn and Wolf took a bow, "Thank you," Wolf said, "You've been a fantastic audience, unfortunately that's all we have for all of you, but the two of us will be back. You guys just keep being awesome!" The audience clapped and applauded as Wolf and Dawn walked off the stage.

* * *

Wolf and Dawn were laughing when they walked into the Dressing Room, "Oh man that was awesome!" Wolf said.

"I know, it really was a good time." Dawn said.

The door almost burst open and Hani came in, "Oh my Arceus, you guys were amazing!" she said pulling both of them into a big group hug.

"Thanks Hani," Dawn said when she pulled away.

"You guys really were." Damon said as he came into view, "Did you see that audience, nobody is going to top you guys now. You two are going to be bigger than Absol-ution." Damon said. Dawn looked over at Wolf, could they really be that great together?

* * *

A news report came on and the anchorman was talking about everyone's favorite duo, "It's phenomenal, we haven't seen a better duo since Beyoncé and Jay-Z, which brings us to our next story." A picture of Wolf came up, "There are rumors going around that our favorite canine is nothing but a love-sick puppy when it comes to Dawn Berlitz." Dawn's picture showed up next to him and a heart formed around them with a question mark next to them, "No one know for sure if these rumors are true, but if they are I can totally see why they could be," a video of Wolf and Dawn performing together on stage. "well this is PokéNews Today I'm Richard Howard bringing you another news story."

* * *

The TV turned off and Ash sat back in his chair, "I said treat her right Wolf not take her from me." he said.

"Ash remember what I told you," his roommate said.

Ash started hitting the side of his head, "Right trust… you have to trust Dawn. She would never do that to you… never." Ash said and he stood up and grabbed his bag, "But… I can't remember the last time Dawn looked like she had that much fun." He said feeling a slight amount of jealousy.

"Ash, you shouldn't have to worry." His roommate said opening the door.

"I know Tracey," Ash said as he walked through it, "but still."

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene fades and we're back with our authors.**

**W. R. Winters: I'm starting to sense a little drama.**

**DawnForever101: Yeah, I'm starting to get worried, but beside all that. Wasn't that such an awesome episode?**

**W. R. Winters: I know, me and Dawn were totally rocking it.**

**DawnForever101: *giggles* Yes you two were, well we'll try to get the next episode out to you when we can, but until then.**

**Both: This is W. R. Winters and DawnForever101.**

**The scene starts to fade...**

**W. R. Winters: WAIT! I forgot something, on my profile there's a poll you all need to vote. The poll is to determine who Wolf(AKA me) ends up with at the end of the story, be sure to vote, because it's kind of required in order for us to continue this story. Okay now we're signing off.**

**The scene fades completely.**


	8. Not a real chapter

**The scene lights up to reveal one of our two favorite authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Hello everyone, this is Wolf Winters coming to you live. Unfortunately my co-author couldn't be with us today, so I've been left to take the bullet for this one. I apologize, but this isn't an actual chapter. It's more of an announcement. You see recent events have caused me and DawnForever101 to going into a rather stressful situation and it's severely getting on our nerves, what is this you may ask? Well allow me to enlighten you.**

**W. R. Winters waits for a second before screaming something.**

**W. R. Winters: QUIT THINKING DAWNFOREVER101 AND I ARE IN A ROMANTIC REALTIONSHIP!**

**W. R. Winters calms down, but only a little bit.**

**W. R. Winters: I mean seriously, we've told you time and time again and again and again we aren't a couple. We're just friends and co-authors. So just ditch that subject, and leave DawnForever101 alone! She isn't my girlfriend and I'm pretty sure, no I know that we'll never be involved romantically, but she's still my friend and all you readers and shippers are giving her an extremely hard time and she's sick of it.**

**W. R. Winters sighs and rubs his brow.**

**W. R. Winters: Telling you guys anything isn't helping at all, so we're going to use another method to get you guys to shut up and learn something about respecting our personal lives… DawnForever101 and I have decided to drop this story until further notice.**

**Audience: WHAT?!**

**W. R. Winters: *nods* Yeah, dropped, put on hold, on hiatus take your pick. We don't know when we'll start this fic back up again, but it'll only be **_**after**_** all of you learn your lesson for messing with us. A guy can write a story with a girl, it doesn't mean anything! Everything that happens in the A.N. Preshow is strictly for comedic reasons, there's nothing between me and my co-author GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!**

**W. R. Winters takes a few more breaths.**

**W. R. Winters: Well now that my rant is over I do have something for all of you, according to Fanfiction rules I can't upload a chapter without having some form of chapter content in it. So I'm going to give you guys a teaser, a small future event that will happen in a few chapters. So let's get it over with shall we?**

**The scene fades and the last thing you see is W. R. Winters' stern expression.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Ash walked through the streets of Nimbasa City feeling very excited. Today was Dawn's birthday and she and Wolf were having a concert here later today, Ash had gotten himself a backstage pass to her concert to surprise her as a birthday present. She was probably disappointed that she wouldn't be able to enjoy her birthday because of her concert, so Ash got some time off campus to make her birthday the best ever.

As as was walking to the concert hall he passed by a few teenaged girls, "Did you hear that Wolf and Dawn are finally together?" Ash froze.

"Yeah I saw it in a magazine. They were on the front page, I knew there was some chemistry inbetween those two." The other girl replied, "It's too bad though, Wolf was quite a catch. A loss your girls everywhere to know he's no longer single." The teens walked away and Ash couldn't believe what he just heard. He had to find that magazine.

He found the newspaper stand and saw a someone familiar of the magazine called _PokéGossip _he grabbed the magazine and his blood went cold. The headline was in bold white letters, _"PokéEarth's favorite superstar duo a couple? Now it's cannon!"_ the headline was over a picture of Wolf and Dawn, they were sharing a hug, and Dawn was kissing him on the cheek.

Ash's blood began to boil as he paid to the magazine and marched towards the concert hall. He needed to talk to Dawn, but it probably wasn't going to be the best conversation.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene fades and we're back with W. R. Winters.**

**W. R. Winters: I think that should hold you over for the time being, oh and just to let you know the poll is now close and it's time for the results. In last place with 2 votes is Dawn, I'm surprised some of you voted for that one. In third place with 4 votes is Ursula, no surprise there. In second place with 13 votes is Hani, thank goodness for that. And finally in first place with 14 votes is a New OC, she will be revealed later, but for now this story is officially on hold. **

**W. R. Winters: Until next time, this is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	9. Chapter 8: Worried

**There is silence until the announcer 'booms' as he talks.**

**Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, readers of all ages, 'Dancing with the World' is finally back!**

**There is a round of applause as the two authors walk in and sit down.**

**W.R. Winters: Wow, it's been a few months and we're still loved.**

**DawnForever101: Yeah, it feels good to be back. I missed this so much!**

**W.R. Winters: Me too, but I bet the readers missed this more.**

**DawnForever101: Let's not forget that we had to put this on hold because of some of them.**

**W.R. Winters: Yes, so we hope it doesn't continue!**

**DawnForever101: Anyways, we don't wanna keep you guys so let's begin!**

**The scene fades and then forms a new one…**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Dawn gasped as she watched the news report in her dressing room. Fans were assuming for her and Wolf to be involved in a relationship. This hadn't been the first time she had seen this news report, but it still sort of surprised her every time she did.

"Don't they know I already had a boyfriend." She said, and then her heart was about to stop when she thought about what she asked. What Ash must be thinking about all this. Surely he couldn't think that she and Wolf were really together…right? He understood, didn't he?

* * *

Wolf suddenly burst in and looked at her, seeing her face. She looked like she wanted to cry. Wolf hated seeing her like this. After working with her he couldn't help but develop a crush on her, but he couldn't dare tell her especially since her heart belonged to someone else. And besides, Wolf was pretty sure Dawn would never fell the same way about him, but he knew he had to do something about her mood.

"Hey, great concert, right?" He asked casually, hoping to lift her gloomy mood. Dawn looked up at him and slightly nodded.

"It sure was, we really rocked it out there!" Dawn slightly smiled and so did Wolf. He was glad he was able to make her smile again. She looked pretty cute when she did.

"Yup, although… I was the better one." He smirked. Dawn scoffed and formed an 'o' from her mouth. She literally jumped down from her bed to face him.

"No you weren't, I was the better singer!" Dawn said and Wolf chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'm your partner and I was assigned to you because obviously you needed one since you have a squeaky voice." Wolf said, even though he knew that wasn't true. He had just wanted to mess with her… and was enjoying it.

"Okay, you are such a liar! You're my partner because of Ursula. She's my rival and in order to-"

"Relax, I'm just kidding, Dawn!" Wolf laughed and Dawn stepped back a little.

"Oh," She said feeling a little awkward. "I knew that." She said.

"Suuuree you did.." Wolf added sarcastically and Dawn playfully punched him in the arm. Wolf noticed Dawn's mood again.

"Did you see the news? It was about us, people think we're in a relationship." Dawn explained even though Wolf had already heard about it.

"Yeah, Hani told me and it's kind of shocking but let's look on the bright side." Wolf said.

"What's the bright side?" Dawn asked, hoping for an answer.

"We're becoming more and more popular than ever. And now, Ursula is no match for us." Wolf said and Dawn smiled a little.

"Well, yeah but people don't realize that I already have a boyfriend. I just hope that Ash doesn't get the wrong message." Dawn said, pacing around the room, with a worried expression on her face.

"Why don't you just call him and explain the misunderstanding?" He shrugged, giving a suggestion.

Dawn sighed seeing there was no other choice, "Okay, I really hope he understands." She said as she picked up her cell phone and dialed Ash's number.

* * *

Ash looked at his phone beside him that was vibrating and looked at the caller ID; Dawn. He was about to answer but his jealousy took over. Why is she calling now? Shouldn't she be with her new boyfriend, Wolf?

Wait, why was he thinking that? He wasn't even sure that Wolf was her boyfriend now. But the news seemed so realistic. Ignoring Dawn's call, he typed on his computer, 'Dawn and Wolf'. There were thousands of articles and online newspapers that were talking about Dawn and Wolf's supposed relationship. Did it even exist? And why are people assuming for them to even be together?

Ash sighed. He wondered whether he should even be jealous or not.

* * *

Dawn looked down at her phone when it went to voice mail. She tried again, "He's not answering." She said with a worried look in her eye.

"Maybe he didn't see you calling him?" He asked.

"No, he always has his phone with him and he always is eager to see me. He's mad at me, I know it." Dawn sighed and sat down on the bed.

Wolf approached Dawn, "Why would he even be mad at you? You didn't do anything. It's those fans we have. They assume for a boy and girl to be together even when they're not. So I don't see any reason for him to be jealous, if he even is." Wolf said and Dawn was surprised at his words of wisdom.

"I wish I could tell him that…if he replies to my calls!" Dawn exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air out of frustration. Wolf caught it and Dawn suddenly looked at him. He stared deeply in her eyes, her sparkling blue eyes.

Dawn had to admit it kind of scared her, in the time she had known him. She had never seen Wolf do anything like this, "I hate seeing you like this." Wolf said all of a sudden.

Dawn blinked coming out of her daze, "Like… what?" She cocked her head.

"So sad. If Ash is jealous because people assume we're together, then he should realize that he shouldn't be jealous because that implies that he doesn't trust you. And trust is the most important thing in a relationship in order to be successful." Wolf said and then he realized he was still holding Dawn's arms in the air. Dawn was still looking at him, as if he had said something weird because she was rendered speechless. Wolf let go of her arms and she put them down.

* * *

Wolf was about to say more but Hani burst in, "Hey guys! Just wanna say awesome performance again!" Wolf stood up and smiled because it whatever she had to say probably prevented another awkward moment.

"Thanks. Anyways, umm, there's been some news." Hani said and Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah about the whole Wolf and Dawn thing? We already know." Dawn said.

"Pshhh, the whole world has come to know! And actually, I was talking about something else." This brought up both Dawn and Wolf's attention.

"What?" Wolf asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Unfortunately, Cynthia informed me that she won't be here for the rest of the week because she's fallen sick so... she sent her daughter to help around. I mean, I'm not saying she's useless or anything, she can help you guys." Hani said, rambling a bit.

"Great, well where is she?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I wanna see her too." Wolf insisted.

"I'm right here!" A voice said behind Hani.

Hani moved slightly to the right to let the girl pass through. From her appearance, she seemed to have a light blonde hair that was kept down and bright purple eyes that seemed to sparkle and seemed to match her purple skirt. She was wearing a white and grey striped blouse covered by a short jeans jacket and the purple skirt.

"Hi, Wolf, Dawn, it's so nice to meet you. I'm Cynthia's daughter Raven." She smiled. Wolf and Dawn seemed pleased, she certainly seemed like good company.

"Umm, hey what about me?" Hani said, pouting a little.

"Hani, I already met you, remember?" Raven turned to Hani and she gasped.

"Oh yeah!" Hani giggled.

"That's so nice of Cynthia to send her daughter in for extra help here." Dawn said, smiling.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun!" Wolf said. "So do you help in singing and whatnot just like your mother?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, I wanna be a vocal instructor just like her! It's my dream. So if I should get started on it, it might as well be here. And I'm really pleased with working with such an awesome couple like you guys. You guys rock!" Raven squealed. Dawn and Wolf looked at each other.

"Uh, we hate to break it to you, but we're not a couple." Dawn said.

"Huh? You aren't?" Raven asked, shocked.

"Nope." Wolf said.

"But I heard in the news today that-"

"Those are just our crazy fans assuming for us to be together." Dawn said as she got up from the bed. "We're not a couple and we'll never be. Besides, I already have a boyfriend." Dawn said, even after the conversation that Wolf and Dawn had a while ago.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm sorry about that. It must really suck for people to assume you guys to be in a relationship, it gets annoying." Raven said.

"It is annoying." Dawn said, sighing.

"Plus it won't stop because Dawn and I are always gonna be partners." Wolf said.

* * *

They all sat down in silence thinking what could be done for a while until Dawn said, "Okay, enough of this, I need to sleep, I'm awfully tired. We'll think more about this in the morning." Dawn suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." Raven said.

"Yeah, even I'm feeling a little sleepy myself." Wolf said as he yawned while stretching.

"Goodnight, Dawn." Hani said.

* * *

After finishing his project for social issues on 'Marginalization of Men', he submitted it to his teacher via email and flopped on the bed immediately. He glanced at the clock on the wall, which read 2:38 A.M. and slightly yawned. Then he looked at his roommate on the opposite side of the room and chuckled on how loudly he was snoring. He rolled his eyes. "Oh Tracey."

He picked up his phone while yawning and looked at his photos. All of them were with Dawn and him and the numerous dates they went on together. He loved how beautiful she looked in everything she wore and how amazing and charming her smile was. He even remembered the time when they first met each other some years back and recalled how she went through so much to mend his broken heart and accept her feelings.

After all what she did for him, Dawn couldn't even think about betraying him….right?

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene fades and now we're back with our two favorite authors.**

**DawnForever101: Aww man, Ash is really getting jealous!**

**W.R. Winters: Yeah…I don't blame him though, I would too.**

**DawnForever101: *looks at him, shocked* What?**

**W.R. Winters: Dawn's a gorgeous chick, any boy would want her.**

**DawnForever101: Okayyyyy….**

**W.R. Winters: Anyways, we hope this chapter enlightened you guys.**

**DawnForever101: And now that we both have summer, you guys can expect regular updates!**

**W.R. Winters: Don't forget to review this chapter and this is W.R. Winters and DawnForever101 signing off.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Interview

**The scene is dark and it lights up to reveal our two favorite authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Welcome back everyone to another chapter of **_**Dancing with the World**_**.**

**DawnForever101: It's so good to be back, hopefully our long absence hasn't made us lost our touch.**

**W. R. Winters: *sweatdrops* Uh… Hani, we're already back from our hiatus.**

**DawnForever101: I knew that, why are you bringing it up?**

**W. R. Winters: *looks confused* Well… never mind, okay now before we start the episode I'd like to say something interesting.**

**DawnForever101: *covers eyes* Oh Arceus please don't.**

**W. R. Winters: *smirks* My co-author here responded to one of the reviews from one of our fans and they started being little pen pals or something, now what was entertaining was that this fan actually asked Dawnforever101 out.**

**DawnForever101: *blushes* It was sudden and slightly embarrassing.**

**W. R. Winters: *chuckles* Now we aren't going to mention this fan's name, because we don't want to subject Hani to more of you guy's pairing comments. Okay let's start the episode.**

**DawnForever101: We don't own Pokémon, only ourselves and the OCs**

**W. R. Winters presses a button and the scene changes.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

The next day, Raven woke Dawn up early just like her mom would do. "C'mon Dawn you have a concert later you have to start getting ready." Raven said.

Dawn got up a little easier now that she was kind of used to this, she looked at the clock '8:00AM', a little later than she expected, "Well good luck waking up Wolf," she said.

Raven smiled, "Don't need it, he's already up." She said causing Dawn to give her a somewhat surprised look. "He's been working on choreography with Rudy almost since he got up, he been going at it for a few yours now. He might be finished by now though." She said walking out of the room.

* * *

Dawn washed up and got dressed before meeting with the others, Wolf wasn't practicing his dancing anymore, instead he was sitting at a table listening to headphone while looking at a paper. Dawn walked up to him, "Wolf?" he didn't answer, "Wolf…" she took a headphone out of his ear, "WOLF!" she shouted and Wolf jumped and slipped out of his chair and onto the floor.

"I'm okay," he said getting up, "but again, a tap on the shoulder is just as effective." He pointed out as he took his headphones out.

Dawn ignored his comment, "What are you doing?" she said taking the paper he was looking at. It was a music sheet.

"We have a soundtrack for one of our new songs and I was getting a head start on matching the music to the lyrics when I noticed something," he said, "this song is meant for one person, but I think we can turn it into a duet." He said handing her the headphones, "Here listen." He turned on the music.

Dawn looked over the lyrics, it was a good song and the beat was catchy and the melody made it easy to dance to, she smiled and looked at Wolf causing his heart rate to go up, "Let's get to work."

* * *

For the next little while Dawn and Wolf discussed who would sing with lines alone and which lines they would sing together. "Raven," Dawn called and the purple-eyed girl came up to them.

"What's up?" she asked, Dawn handed her the sheet. Raven looked the song over, "You guys want to perform this at the performance today?" she asked, they nodded, "Well then, we better get started."

For the next few hours Raven helped them rehearse the song they would perform and Rudy helped them create a dance routine, "Raven, if you don't mind me asking. Why are we only performing one song?" Wolf asked. Raven didn't have to answer, Damon beat her too it.

"Because it's not exactly a concert, it's an interview." He said.

Dawn was confused, "An interview?" she asked, "For what?" she asked and Damon smiled widely.

"Big news, we're going to be spending a few weeks in Nimbasa, Unova." He said, that only confused Dawn more since she's been to Unova because of her tours, "It big because you're being interviewed because your last few performances have lead you two to get nominated for a Meloetta Music Award." He said causing Dawn to gasp and Wolf's jaw to drop.

"No way," they both said at the same time. They had only been stars for only a few months, how could they be already eligible for a Meloetta?

"Believe it kids and if you win it, there's no chance of Ursula becoming more popular than you guys." Damon said.

Dawn was excited, "Wait," Wolf said, "what's going to happen at this interview?" he said. He didn't want to be questioned about him and Dawn being paired together, he didn't Dawn going through that again.

"It's simple you perform a song and ask you a few questions," Damon explained, "just give short honest answers and I'm sure you'll do fine." He explained, Wolf still wasn't sure, but at least he had the song duet to look forward to. "Which reminds me, we have a flight to catch and need to leave in an hour and a half." He said letting everyone know indirectly that not of them were prepared.

* * *

Hani, Raven and Wolf were ready before Dawn and were waiting for her. Hani on the other hand was kind of hoping this would happen, "Hey guys, we need to talk." Hani said, "It's about Dawn." She said.

"What's wrong with Dawn?" Raven asked before Wolf could.

"Nothing, well at least not right now." She said, "Now I did some research on the Meloetta Music Awards and found out that in the last stretch you and Dawn are going to have several performance a day over a period of several days."

Wolf was confused, "What's so bad about that?" he asked, "Dawn loves performing."

Hani rolled her eyes, "It's bad because the first day is the same day as her birthday." She said and now Wolf could see the problem.

"Well at least she gets to spend her birthday doing something she likes right?" Raven said trying to bring out the bright side of things.

"Yeah, but that's not good enough." Hani said, "She should be spending her birthday doing something other than singing?" Hani said.

Wolf thought for a minute, then he got an idea, "You're right," he said catching the girls attention, "Okay I have an idea, here's what we'll do." He said as he began to explain his idea.

* * *

Dawn had finished packing a few minutes ago, but she had pulled out her laptop and went onto Skype, she had to get a hold of Ash and tell him the big news, she called Ash, "C'mon Ash pick up." She said as she waited.

* * *

Ash was researching for an upcoming project when his computer told him Dawn was trying to video chat him, "I hope you plan on answering that." Ash turned around and saw Tracey studying behind him, "you haven't talked to her in forever and you never know this could be big news." He said.

Ash gave Tracey a look, "What, that she wants to break up?" he said.

Tracey glared at him, "Will you cut that out, trust remember." He said, "Besides this could be your opportunity for you to get her side of this whole 'relationship' thing." Ash had to admit Tracey had a point. He turned around and answered the call and the beautiful blunette's face appeared.

"Ash hey!" she said with a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad I was able to get ahold of you." she said. "I have big news!" she said excitedly.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Wolf doesn't have to be your partner anymore?" he guessed.

Dawn laughed, "No, Wolf and I have been nominated for a Meloetta." She said excitedly.

Ash was surprised, "Whoa a Meloetta, that's awesome." He said, the only reason he knew what a Meloetta was is because it was a subject Dawn and the other girls would like to talk about whenever they were happening. Dawn nodded happily.

"I know and it gets better," she said, "The awards are being held in Nimbasa." Okay Ash had to admit that made things a lot better. From where he was Nimbasa was only a few hours away. "Also me and Wolf are getting an interview today, maybe you'll be able to see me." she said.

Ash smiled, "Yeah , that'd be awesome. Speaking of which Dawn, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. The news has been saying stuff about you and Wolf." Ash said and Dawn groaned.

"Oh you have seen it, Ash I can assure you that you shouldn't listen to those reports and-" Dawn was interrupted.

"Dawn it's time to go," a man said outside the field of view.

"I'm coming," she said, "sorry Ash I have to go, I have a plane to catch. I'll text you the time and channel of the interview before we go on, bye. I love you." she said.

"Love you too," Ash said before she hung up and the video chat ended.

"See you were just being paranoid," Tracey said behind him, "Also you'll get to see her get interviewed." He said.

Ash turned around, "Why?" he said.

"Well I once saw some of those interviews and they have the performers perform so you'll be able to see Dawn sing and I know how much you're going to like that," Once again, Tracey had a point.

* * *

Dawn walked down the stair and saw Hani, Wolf and Raven talking about something. Curious she walked over to them, "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" she asked and they all jumped up.

"Oh Dawn hey," Wolf said, "we were just talking about how… boring the plane ride was going to be." He said and Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Well you usually sleep through them anyway so no reason the worry." She said walking to Damon who was gesturing them over.

Hani and Raven looked at Wolf, "Boring plane ride?" Raven asked.

"I panicked," he said and followed after Dawn.

* * *

The plane ride was rather short and was pretty boring, it was when they arrived in the airport that the real ride began. The paparazzi was waiting for them and the cameras started flashing the second they saw Dawn's familiar blue hair. As they tried to get past them the two stars were bombarded with questions. Most about their supposed 'romantic relationship'. Wolf and Dawn just went with the 'no comment' card like they always did.

"Wolf, Dawn, why are you so secretive about your love when everyone knows about it?" someone asked. Dawn couldn't believe these people.

Damon stepped in, "Wolf and Dawn are unable to answer any of your questions, they have an interview to get to and I'm sure any questions you have will be answered there." He said as he pushed Wolf and Dawn along.

* * *

They were all loaded into a limo that was waiting for them when they got out of the airport, Wolf looked out the window at the reporters, "Don't these people have lives?" he asked.

"Well it's kind of there job to get in other people's business," Damon said before he shrugged, "but it's a matter of debate." The girls giggled, "I don't like it any more than you guys do."

"If we weren't trying to be appealing to the people I would have done quite a few questionable things." Wolf said, Dawn didn't want to know what he was thinking about.

* * *

The limo dropped them right off at the studio, and like the airport they were attacked with the paparazzi. This time they actually had some room due to security and none of them were asking questions. They just wanted some shots. Dawn smiled and posed for some pictures Wolf on the other hand was eager to get inside, because he had a bit of a fangirl group screaming at him.

* * *

About half an hour later Wolf and Dawn had gotten into more appropriate interview garb and were now waiting for the call guy in the green room. Dawn had just put away her phone after text Ash what channel the interview was on, "You think we can do this?" Dawn asked nervously.

Wolf chuckled, "We'll be fine, it's only an international audience." He said, that didn't help at all for either of them. "Just focus on having fun." He said.

Dawn looked at him, "That reminds me, did you remember to give them the soundtrack?" she asked.

"I didn't give it to them," he said causing Dawn to nearly freak out, but then he laughed, "Damon did, honestly Dawn, for someone who's motto is 'no need to worry' you sure worry too much." Wolf commented causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Wolf, Dawn?" they turned toward the doorway, "they're ready for you." it was the call guy. Dawn took a deep breath, she could do this.

* * *

They were waiting for the announcement, Dawn was starting to hear the interviewers voice, "Okay now after such a great interview, who could we possibly pull out next?" he asked, the voice was surprisingly familiar to Dawn, it was surprising because she had never heard this guy's voice on these interviews before, "Let's bring these two out here, I think you're going to be excited. Please put your hands together for the Sapphire Princess and everyone's favorite canine Dawn Berlitz and Wolf Winters!"

"That's your cue," the call guy said. Wolf was the first to walk into the spot light and Dawn followed.

* * *

Ash was turning on the T.V. and was amazed, not just at Dawn, but who the interviewer was, "Is that Brock?" he asked, sure enough the squinty eyed male was sitting behind a desk with two chars next to him. What was he doing on T.V.?

* * *

Wolf and Dawn took their seats, Brock smiled at them, "I have to tell you it is a huge honor to be here interviewing you guys." Brock said.

Wolf smiled, "The feeling is perfectly mutual, who would've thought T.V. could handle interview me." He said causing some to laugh.

Dawn giggled, "Males and their egos," her response brought even more.

Wolf looked at her, "I thought we were here to answer some questions, not criticize me." he said.

"You are," Brock said, "but I think we need a performance, just for the people who have no idea who you guys are." He said holding up two microphones that were on his desk.

Wolf stood up, "Alright then, but people who don't know who Dawn is better crawl out of the cave they've been living in." he said.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I trust you have the track we gave you?" she said as she stood up. Brock nodded and handed each of them a mic.

* * *

**(A.N. **In case you've forgotten; _Italics – Dawn singing, _**Bold – Wolf singing**_**, and Bold and Italics – Wolf and Dawn singing**_**)**

* * *

Dawn and Wolf walked to the spot on the stage where the previous performers had been singing. Dawn and Wolf stood next to each other, "Is this thing on?" Wolf said speaking into the mic. "Now let's give them a show." He said and Brock made a signal with his hand. A soundtrack of electric guitar sounded. Dawn then – seemingly out of nowhere – grabbed Wolf and forced him to turn towards her. She brought the mic to her lips.

* * *

_Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me._

* * *

Wolf brought the mic to his mouth.

* * *

**I said your holding back,**

* * *

Wolf continued to sing, but he was shortly interrupted by Dawn.

* * *

**She said** _"Shut up and dance with me!"_  
**This woman is my destiny  
She said**  
_"Oh oh oh"_

* * *

Dawn sang softly before Wolf joined her and they both sang the next line proudly and strongly.

* * *

_**Shut up and dance with me!**_

* * *

They turned away from one another and started to dance the same moves simultaneously seeming to mirror one another. After a few seconds of Dancing Wolf started to sing the next verse.

* * *

**We were victims of the night,**

* * *

Dawn took over almost pushing him to the side.

* * *

_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

* * *

Wolf took the next line before Dawn butted in.

* * *

**Helpless to the bass and the fading light**  
_Oh we were born to get together,  
Bound to get together._

* * *

Dawn grabbed Wolf's arm and started pulling it as if wanting to dance with him.

* * *

**She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said**

* * *

Wolf gave in and Dawn started to dance with him as she started to sing. People in the audience started to clap along to the beat of the song.

* * *

_Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me._  
_**I said your holding back,**_**  
She said**  
"_**Shut up and dance with me!"**_  
**This woman is my destiny**  
**She said**  
"O_**h oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me"**_

* * *

Wolf started to twirl Dawn around, by now it was hard to find someone who _wasn't _into the song. Wolf released Dawn and they were back to singing side by side.

* * *

**A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,**  
_My discothèque Romeo teenage dream._  
**I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.**  
_I knew we were born to be together,  
Bound to be together_

* * *

They were at the prelude to the chorus, but this time it was Wolf that was trying to get Dawn to dance with him.

* * *

_He took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and he said_

* * *

Dawn started to dance with Wolf while she continued to sing as the chorus went on. Back at the interview desk Brock was literally dancing in his seat.

* * *

_Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me._  
**I said your holding back,**  
**She said  
"**_**Shut up and dance with me!"**_  
**This woman is my destiny  
She said**  
_**"Oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me"**_

* * *

Dawn stopped dancing for a second and almost looked shy. Wolf looked at her, "Oh c'mon girl." He said before a music section came on and he started to dance like a party animal. The audience was going crazy at his moves. Dawn joined him and he grabbed her sides and flipped her causing the audience to go nuts. After a few little bit more brilliant choreography they separated from one another and Wolf pointed at Dawn before singing the next verse by himself.

* * *

**Deep in her eyes,  
I think I see the future.  
I realize this is my last chance.**

* * *

Dawn sang the prelude to the chorus as Wolf got her to dance with him yet again.

* * *

_He took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and he said_

* * *

Wolf and Dawn stopped dancing and started to clap along to the beat of the song for a few seconds before Dawn started the chorus.

* * *

_Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me._  
**I said your holding back,**  
**She said**  
_"Shut up and dance with me!"_  
**This woman is my destiny  
She said**  
_"Oh oh oh"_

* * *

The music suddenly halted and Wolf shouted, "Shut up and dance!" he said before he started to dance like an amateur. After a while no one was cheering for him, they were either laughing or staring at him. Wolf noticed that there was no music and then noticed his dancing. He shook his limbs out like there was something wrong with him. He looked at Dawn, "A little help?" he asked. Dawn rolled her eyes and pointed at Wolf and sang.

* * *

_Shut up and dance!_

* * *

Wolf smiled and he started pulling off the killer dance moves from earlier as he and Dawn sang the last chorus together.

* * *

_**Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said your holding back,  
She said  
"Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said  
"Oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me"**_

_**Oh oh oh shut up dance with me  
Oh oh oh shut up dance with me**_

* * *

The song ended with Wolf and Dawn striking sweet poses and the audience went wild giving them a standing ovation. Dawn and Wolf returned to the interview chairs, when the crowd died down Wolf spoke into the mic, "First time I ever stayed onstage after a performance." He said.

Brock was grinning like crazy, "That was brilliant," he said, "you guys need to start recording this stuff." He said before remembering something, "Speaking of which we need to get to the interview questions, and here's the first one." He said before clearing his throat and reading the paper in front of him, "Why don't you guys record your songs?" he said looking to the stars.

Dawn raised her mic to her mouth, "Well I think the main reason is that we've never really had the time to go into a recording studio and record ourselves. I really haven't been famous for that long."

It was Wolf's turn to answer, "I have nothing to say because I'm as oblivious as you are since I've never thought about it." he said seriously yet somehow jokingly.

Brock seemed satisfied, "Alright, Wolf you can sit out for this one since it's mainly for Dawn," he said, "Why did you get a singing partner and what's it like?" he asked.

"Well it was actually because of competition, my agent thought it would be a good strategy in order to become more popular than my biggest competition; Ursula Bryans." She said the name with distinct venom. "As for what it's like, well it's definitely more fun Wolf is a bit of a party animal, but things most definitely are more comedic, silly and sometimes idiotic."

"Hurtful," Wolf said into his mic.

Brock chuckled, "Well okay then, now this is for both of you." he said, "Who writes the songs?" he asked.

Wolf decided to start, "Well it depends, sometimes I write them, other times dawn reads the, we work together on occasion, but most of the time it's whoever our agent works with." He said.

"He's right," Dawn said, "but personally I like to perform the songs we write together the most." She admitted.

* * *

Back in Ash's dorm, even though he liked the performance. For some reason he wasn't liking the questioning, "Very good answers," Brock said, "Now this question is one I'm sure is on everyone's mind. He paused for dramatic effect before asking the question that Ash was hoping and dreading, "What is the status of your romantic relationship?"

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The image freezes before fading to black and we find ourselves back with our authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Now that's a bit of a cliffhanger.**

**DawnForever101: Aw, I wanted to know their answers. I want the pearlshipping drama to end!**

**W. R. Winters: Well too bad, you'll have to wait until future episode like everyone else.**

**DawnForever101: *Pouts* That's not fair.**

**W. R. Winters: Life's not fair, best you get used to it. Now I'm sure you enjoyed the episode, be sure to join us again real soon for the next one.**

**Both: This is W. R. Winters and DawnForever101 signing off.**


	11. Chapter 10: Answering Questions

**The scene is dark, but then the stage lights up to reveal W. R. Winters sitting alone at his desk.**

**W. R. Winters: Hello viewers of all ages, welcome to another episode of "Dancing With the World". *Sighs* It's been a long time and- HIT THE DECK!**

**The author ducks down under his desk and out of sight to avoid getting pelted by the tomatoes and shoes thrown at him.**

**W. R. Winters: *gets up and dusts himself off* Now I understand some of you are angry due to how long it's been since the last episode, but I assure you I - or rather we - have a reason for it. As you can see DawnForever101 isn't with me, that's because she's been very busy lately, because of that communicating was rough so we had trouble discussing today's episode and our scriptwriter was met with complications and couldn't write the script of this episode so things had to be put on hold. Luckily I was able to sort things out and put this episode on the air, unfortunately Hani is unable to be here. Being unable to communicate with her at the moment I wasn't able to tell her the day of filming, but rest assured she will be back next week, but I've kept you waiting long enough let's show you guys the episode you've been waiting for!**

**The scene dims as the episode starts.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

For a minute Wolf and Dawn were speechless and a hush went over the audience they waited for an answer. Wolf was the first to break the silence as he brought the mic to his mouth, "Dawn is far more suited to answer this question than I am." He said before laying back into his chair.

* * *

In Ash's dorm, Ash was on the edge of his seat, as he waited his expression remained completely neutral.

* * *

Dawn first looked at Wolf, then Brock, then at the studio audience. Then she took a deep breath and raised the mic, then she spoke with no sign of hesitation or waver in her voice, "The news and the media has been spreading rumors that Wolf and I are involved romantically, I don't know where those rumors originated from, but I'm here to tell you that they aren't true." She said with diction sending a wave of surprise into just about everyone. "Wolf and I aren't dating and we've never gone on a single date in the past, and I don't see myself ever going on a date with Wolf."

Brock winced, "Ouch, y'know Wolf is still here right?" He asked.

Dawn looked back at Wolf and saw a slightly hurt expression on his face, "I don't mean to say that Wolf is a bad guy, he's not. I can say for certain that he's a nice guy and any girl would be lucky to date him, but I am not amount those girls because," Dawn hesitated before adding, "I'm already taken." The audience gasped, "That's right, I have a boyfriend, he's currently attending a university and we were forced to split because our dreams were taking us to different places, but we decided to have a long-distance relationship and knew that we could make it work. So even if I liked Wolf in that way, I love my boyfriend too much too go behind his back like that." When she finished there was a moment of silence. Then Dawn took a deep breath, "Well, I've answered your question, perhaps we can move on."

Brock nodded, "Very well, there you have it. A major loss for single men everywhere, but all you fan girls out there should be happy to know that Wolf is still available." Brock commented, "Now for the next question..."

* * *

Ash was relieved beyond description, he really was being stupid about all this. "That's a huge load off my mind." He muttered as he turned off the TV. He would try to video chat with Dawn later, he didn't really have anymore reason to keep watching.

* * *

Wolf and Dawn answered all remaining questions with ease, "Alright it looks like this is all the time we have for these two. Thank you Dawn and Wolf for coming on and I wish you the best of luck at the Meloettas." He said.

"Thanks man," Wolf said with a smile as he and Dawn shook Brock's hand.

"No, thank you for this great interview." Brock said, "Let's send them off with a round of applause. Wolf Winters and Dawn Berlitz everybody!" He said and the crowd erupted into cheers as the two stars walked off.

Dawn breathed a sigh of relief as she a Wolf took a seat in the green room, "I'm so glad I was able to say that." Dawn said.

Wolf chuckled, "Well, the press is still going to gossip. Don't expect the media to change overnight. Now they're going to probably start digging around and find out who your boyfriend is." He pointed out.

"Good! it'll be nice to have the press off our backs on us being a couple for a short time." Dawn said.

"Is that so, well then maybe I should take advantage of this opportunity," Wolf and Dawn whirled their heads around to see Ursula standing in the doorway with a devious look on her face.

Dawn narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

Ursula flicked her hair back, seemingly proud of herself, "Well if you must know, I've been nominated for a Meoletta as well." She said, "And it looks like I have it in the bag if you're my competition." Dawn scowled at her.

"Yeah, we're talented, well-known, good looking and the public loves us due to honest reason." Wolf said, "I can't possibly imagine why we were nominated," Wolf said the sarcasm pretty much oozing from his words. Then his voice turned honest, "Now why you were nominated I don't know. What, did you have to blow someone or something?" Dawn tried not to giggle. Ursula on the other hand looked furious.

"You won't be laughing for much longer I can promise you that." Ursula said before turning on her heel and storming away leaving Wolf and Dawn slightly satisfied with themselves.

* * *

About ten minutes later Raven, Hani and Damon arrived with grins on their faces. " Hani and Raven were the first to approach them because they pulled Dawn and Wolf into a group hug.

"You guys were awesome!" Hani said, "I couldn't stop from dancing in my seat when you guys were performing, I still have that song in my head."

Raven giggled

Damon approached and patted them on the shoulder, "Great job you two, the crowd loved it." Damon said, "The awards have barely even started and already you've gotten a large amount of attention."

"Why, because of Dawn's announcement?" Wolf asked.

Damon raised a hand and teetered it in a seesaw motion, "Well that's part of it, but when you two talked about recording your songs I got some phone calls from recording companies that want to get your first record out there into stores." He said. Wolf's and Dawn's eyes widened, "Getting a record out there could increase your chances of getting a Meloetta, but it's up to you two."

Wolf and Dawn looked at one another before looking at Damon, "When do we start?" They asked at the same time.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene fades and you find yourself back with W. R. Winters.**

**W. R. Winters: Well there you have, another episode of "Dancing With the World". I know it was short, but I hope you liked it and I hope it was worth the wait. Hopefully in the next episode I'll have my co-host with me and that it'll come out sooner. But until then this is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	12. Chapter 11: Birthday Plans

**Several lights start to flash until a white bright light lands on a young male.**

**W.R. Winters: Good day, every-Aaah! *holds hands above head* Geez could someone make this light a little less intimidating so that I can see clearly?!**

**The resolution of the light is lowered.**

**W.R. Winters: *smiles* That's better. Now unfortunately my partner couldn't be here again, I'm terribly sorry about that. She's just been busy and doesn't have time.**

**A series of groans is heard from the audience.**

**W.R. Winters: *smirks* Psych! Ladies and gentlemen, readers of all ages, it is my honor to present my co-author: DawnForever101!**

**A spotlight illuminates on a young female as she walks while waving to the audience and then sits down next to W.R. Winters.**

**DawnForever101: Hi everyone, it's been such a long time. I missed you guys so much.**

**W.R. Winters: *turns to her* Yeah and we've been missing you as well.**

**DawnForever101: *blushes* Aww how sweet. Anyways, I'm sure you guys are very excited for the next chapter so we hope you guys enjoy.**

**W.R. Winters: It's good to be back in business.**

**DawnForever101 rolls her eyes while the scene fades revealing a new one.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

A few days had passed since Dawn and Wolf were given the opportunity to put their first record into stores. Since then, everyone had been extremely busy with the excruciating and late night processes, especially Dawn and Wolf. However their results were pretty sweet in the end. Dawn and Wolf had become a sensation, were on the cover of every popular magazine, newspaper and the headlines of the internet. It was unbelievable for Dawn to say the least.

However, the rumors still wouldn't cease. Over time, various rumors sparked up, despite Dawn informing the public that she had a boyfriend. Some people still questioned her every now and then about a relationship with Wolf. It aggravated Dawn, much to everyone's worry.

* * *

"Dawn would you stop pacing?" Hani asked in annoyance as she noticed Dawn roaming around in circles grumbling to herself.

Dawn stopped to look at her with a confused yet angered look, "How can I? The public is still making assumptions that Wolf and I are together. And I already told them I have a boyfriend."

Hani simply shrugged, "Hey, it's what the public does sometimes. They try to twist words around for their own benefit. And if those people don't want to believe that you already have a boyfriend, then it's their loss, right?"

Dawn let out a sigh, "I guess. But I really don't know. I talked to Ash a few days ago and he was happy about me telling the public that he's my boyfriend but I guess he's still kind of annoyed that I'm still shipped with Wolf."

"I don't really think Ash should be angry at you. He should realize that the people will ship who they wanna ship. I'm sure plenty of people still ship Justin and Selena."

Dawn's eyebrows raised in realization, "Yeah guess you have a point. But I hate Justin Beiber."

Hani giggled, "Don't we all?"

"But on the bright side, I don't think Ash is jealous anymore. He's annoyed but only annoyed that I'm shipped with Wolf." Dawn said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ah," Hani exclaimed, "Maybe it's because Ash isn't publicly revealed yet?" She thought out loud as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Dawn shrugged, "Maybe. Anyways I'm pretty tired." She started to yawn, "I think I need a nap." She said and then proceeded to lie down on the bed in her apartment, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Deciding to not disturb Dawn, Hani slowly tip toed outside of Dawn's apartment before wishing silently for her to sleep well and heading to the studio.

"So do you guys think it's time?" Raven asked as they were all seated in the studio.

In a few days it was Dawn's birthday and it was revealed that Dawn and Wolf would have to be performing on the same day, so as a surprise plan, the group decided to let Dawn have a little fun before her birthday.

"Yeah, Dawn's birthday is next week and plus it'll help her take some time off and not to mention, stop worrying about the whole Wolf and Dawn thing." Wolf stated as he replied to Raven.

"Exactly. I'm so excited!" Hani squealed while clapping her hands and jumping.

"Excited for what?" All heads turned towards Dawn who had a surprised look on her face.

"Uhh…" Wolf said, unable to form a sentence.

"We're excited for your performance next week with Wolf and plus the Meloetta awards are coming up real soon." Raven filled in for Wolf so that he couldn't panic and say something stupid.

"You really think we can win?" Dawn asked as she sat down with the group.

"Hey I think we have a good chance, especially with an extremely hot guy like me." Wolf winked at her while Dawn just rolled her eyes.

"Please, I'm sure Dawn is way out of your league." Hani said while Wolf frowned, sulking getting a giggle from the other girls.

Over the past few weeks, Wolf's crush immensely grew. He knew it was wrong to be thinking of her like that, especially when she was already taken, but he couldn't help it. He was attracted to everything about her. Her beautiful dark long blue hair, the way that she laughs, the way that she loses herself into a song…

"Wolf you okay?" Dawn asked, breaking all thoughts from Wolf.

He glanced at her and gave her a small smile, "Yeah. Don't worry."

"Okay," Hani clapped her hands together before the two could say anything else, "Since we're all free right now, let's go out and do something."

Dawn seemed puzzled, "Like what?"

"We were thinking of just doing something fun, I don't know, go eat something or grab a drink." Raven added.

"Yeah. What do you say?" Wolf said as he looked at her, waiting for her reply.

"But what about the thousands of fans who'll maul us for our autographs?" She asked and the group suddenly went silent.

Let's just say that that thought hadn't come to mind.

"I mean, we do need our privacy right?" Dawn asked.

As if on cue, a voice said, "Don't you worry about that." Everyone turned their attention towards Damon who was holding a bag in his hand. Everyone wondered what Damon was holding in the mysterious bag.

"What's that?" Raven asked.

"See for yourself." He said as he placed the bag down.

The group approached towards the bag and it was revealed to be two pairs of sunglasses, a series of sweaters with hoodies and some pants. "These will work great for disguises. No one will look at you guys weirdly because it's pretty cold outside so you'll blend right in."

Hani squealed, "Uncle Damon, this is a great idea."

Damon smiled, "Of course it is. Because I thought of it." He replied smugly while everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Okay. I think I'm down for this." Dawn said making a smile appear on everyone's faces.

"So where exactly are we going?" Dawn asked to the group. Currently they were walking and trying not to be noticed and blend right in with the crowd. It was the month of October and a chilly wind seemed that the disguises that Wolf and Dawn were wearing to be suitable for the weather. Hani and Raven were just in their regular clothing but still kept sweaters on due to the cold.

"You'll find out eventually." Wolf smirked while Dawn groaned in annoyance.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because that would be no fun." Hani said cheekily.

"Yeah plus I think we're almost there." Raven said.

* * *

The group continued walking for about a few minutes until Wolf spoke, "Okay we're here."

Dawn looked to where their destination and was and raised her eyebrows in disbelief as she saw the name in lights. 'Arcade'. She smiled, thinking that she hadn't been to an arcade in a while. In fact, she missed just being an ordinary girl in Sinnoh where her only worries were about passing a test or perfecting her hair.

"What do you think?" Hani asked.

She grinned, "I think we're gonna have a good time."

* * *

For the next two hours, the group engaged in some friendly competitions with the various arcade games. Dawn and Raven had been playing a Ping-Pong game while Raven and Wolf were trying their lucks at bowling. Raven couldn't believe that Wolf couldn't bowl one single pin and she ended up laughing repeatedly at him, much to Wolf's annoyance.

"Hey guys wanna try that awesome dance game? I forgot what it's called..." Raven said to the group.

"If it's dance, don't involve me. I can't dance to save my life." Hani said and everyone sweat dropped at this.

Dawn and Wolf liked the idea, "I'm in." They said simultaneously, causing Raven to smile.

"Great." Raven grinned, "What are you gonna do in the meanwhile, Hani?" She asked as she turned towards her.

Hani shrugged, "I'll just watch how amazing you guys are while I think about how much I suck at dancing."

"I don't think you need to be good at dancing for this," Wolf commented.

"I still don't wanna do it." Hani said being stubborn.

"That's alright, we're not gonna force you." Dawn said, "We'll try to have fun for you." She said as she smirked.

Hani rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever."

The group proceeded on the dance floor. The aim of the game was to follow the steps on the screen in front of you and see who lasted the longest. Dawn, because of the dancing skills that she had been familiarized with the past few months, helped her in the game and she was having the time of her life so far. Wolf was doing a pretty good job so far as well, but he was trying to keep up at Dawn. And as for Raven...let's just say that she was hopelessly trying but she couldn't make it past round 2.

"Ha in your face," Wolf smirked at Raven's direction. Now it was his turn to laugh.

In reply, Raven just crossed her arms and said, "Humph. That game is rigged, I tell you."

"Sure," Wolf said, amused.

"Would you guys stop arguing? Geez." Dawn exclaimed, exasperated at her friend's constant bickering.

"Well tell him to stop being an annoying jerk!" Raven yelled or rather spat, while her fingers formed into fists.

"Tell her to stop being a stupid brat!" Wolf growled.

"STOP!" Dawn yelled, a bit loudly, which caused some people to look at their direction with bewildered expressions. Luckily because of the disguises they were wearing, nobody recognized that it was the famous Dawn Berlitz and Wolf Winters.

Dawn sighed before regaining her composure, "Stop being immature you two. I've been having a great time since a few months and I really don't want the memory of my two friends fighting over something silly. So please just make up." She said as she looked at Wolf's and Raven's expression.

"Fine we'll stop arguing. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna be speaking to him." Raven said as she turned the next cheek. Dawn face-palmed.

"I agree. It's so much better without your stupid mouth anyway." Wolf said as he turned towards the next direction and walked away.

Dawn sighed, "Oh boy...and I thought we were all so much more mature than this."

"Well the night is still young, I think we should go into that restaurant to grab something to eat." Hani suggested as she pointed to a familiar restaurant. From the past hour or so, the group was still at the arcade trying to beat almost every game and they had lost the time watching this new movie that came out, so this suggestion that Hani made was great considering that Dawn and everyone else were hungrier than bears that haven't eaten in two weeks.

"Yeah, let's go." Dawn said as they entered.

"Hey, Dawn, what's up with Wolf and Raven? They've been really quiet tonight." Hani whispered noticing the silence and the constant faces that those two sent each other.

"It's just an immature disagreement they were having, nothing to worry about." Dawn said, making sure that Wolf and Raven couldn't hear her.

"Those two sound like a couple arguing over who should pay the bill. It's pretty cute," Hani giggled.

Before Dawn could say anything, Wolf said, "Hey looks like this place is pretty empty." He said and after looking around the place for a while, they all realized that Wolf was right. Almost nobody was here, well except for somebody sticking their head in a newspaper.

"Think it's safe to take off these sunglasses and sweaters?" Hani asked, pointing to Dawn's and Wolf's disguises.

"Yeah, I think so. Plus if anyone wants our autograph I wouldn't mind as long as they don't tell the whole world we're here," Dawn said to Wolf who agreed nodding. And with that, they all removed their sunglasses and sweaters before sitting down in a small booth.

* * *

Surprisingly no commotion took place, that is, until a waitress came over towards them, "Good night, what can I get-OMG!" The blonde waitress exclaimed as she dropped her notepad onto the floor, her eyes popping with excitement.

"You're Dawn Berlitz and Wolf Winters!" She squealed with delight.

Dawn and Wolf both let out loose chuckles, "Yes we are, please don't make it a big scene."

However, the waitress was still in a state of shock, "OMG Wolf and Dawn in this restaurant...AHH! Can I have your autograph? I'm such a huge fan of you guys! You're so awesome!"

Wolf chuckled, "Sure but after that we want something to eat."

"Of course! Of course!" She said as she hurriedly picked up her notepad and handed it over to Wolf, "It's Susan by the way."

Wolf quickly signed his name and made it out to Susan then handed it to Dawn who did the same. Susan was silently screaming her eyes out as they handed her notebook back, "This is the best day of my life! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Dawn smiled.

After a few more squeals and excitements, Susan finally took their order. Hani and Raven were pretty annoyed that the waitress was taking a long time to get over the fact that two stars were in her restaurant, but at the same time, they couldn't blame her. They'd go ballistic if they saw Taylor Swift randomly as well.

"Finally. I'm so hungry." Hani groaned.

"Yeah but I don't blame Susan, she's a huge fan of ours, we'll get our foods real quick." Wolf said to Hani.

And they did. The group devoured their foods like some hungry beasts and they were all satisfied. Dawn smiled.

"Guys thanks for this. I've had so much fun in a long time, that I wish that I was a normal teenager again." She said genuinely.

"You're welcome, but the person who you should be thanking is Wolf. It was his idea," Hani remarked.

Dawn glanced at him, "Really?" Wolf nodded, "Thanks Wolf that was really sweet."

"Ha, don't get used to it." Raven grumbled.

"What did you say you-" Before Wolf could complete that sentence, Dawn intervened.

"Shut up!" Dawn yelled at the two, shutting them up.

Raven sighed, "I'm going to the bathroom." She announced as she got up from the booth.

"Me too, that pasta didn't work out for me." Hani groaned as she placed a hand on her stomach, earning a giggle from Dawn and Raven.

Wolf smiled, thinking that he finally got some alone time with Dawn. It was the perfect time to initiate. Therefore, he turned towards her and smiled, "Dawn, I wanna give you something."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

To answer, he took out what looked like a small chain from his pocket and held it out to see. It was a silver chain that had a silver heart as the stone. It wasn't anything extraordinary but yet by the look on Dawn's face, Wolf could tell that Dawn loved it.

"Wolf, you didn't have to-"

"I know but I wanted to. Plus we did all this because your birthday is coming up next week and we wanted you to do something other than singing." Wolf interrupted and he saw Dawn widening her eyes.

"My birthday?" Dawn gasped. She just recalled...it was her birthday next week. She was so caught up with her life of stardom that she didn't even realize that her big day was approaching. Wolf chuckled.

"I can't believe you forgot your own birthday."

Dawn shrugged, "I got caught up with life," She smiled, "Thank you Wolf. This was a great night."

Wolf smiled in response before taking the necklace and put it around her neck. He suddenly felt his body tingle as he came into contact with her skin, but he tried to hide the blush that was on his cheeks. Dawn touched the necklace and cooed.

Before Wolf knew what was happening, Dawn quickly placed a kiss on his cheek and Wolf was pretty sure his blush was evident now, much to his embarrassment.

* * *

Little did they know that there was a loud flash...

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene faded before a new scene appears.**

**W.R. Winters: So there you have it, the next episode. What do you guys think?**

**DawnForever101: Ughh Dawn is so stupid...why would she go and kiss Wolf?!**

**W.R. Winters: Hey I'm pretty sure Dawn was just giddy after Wolf gave her the necklace, I'm sure you'd do the same.**

**DawnForever101: *rolls eyes* You're just happy because she kissed you.**

**W.R. Winters: ...Maybe. Don't give me that look, you don't get to be in a story with a female like Dawn every day.**

**DawnForever101: Eh you got a point there.**

**W.R. Winters: So we hope you guys enjoyed that episode, be sure to join us real soon for the next one. Leave a review and tell us what you guys think.**

**DawnForever101: This is DawnForever101-**

**W.R. Winters: And W.R. Winters-**

**Both: Signing out. *DawnForever101 shows peace sign while W.R. Winters rolls his eyes***


	13. Chapter 12: It Begins

**The scene is dark before lighting up to reveal our two authors.**

**W. R. Winters: *Laughs* Man, so many episodes in such a short time. We outta give the script people a raise because they've been on fire as of late! So anyway, welcome to another episode of **_**Dancing With The World**_**.**

**DawnForever101: Well, this episode didn't come as soon as the last one.**

**W. R. Winters: That's true, but I'm sure that our viewers don't care. They're probably just happy to see what happens next.**

**DawnForever101: Yeah, we really left off with a cliffhanger last time.**

**W. R. Winters: Yep, and now we get to see what comes from it, so there really isn't any point in keeping the viewers waiting.**

**DawnForever101: I couldn't agree more; we don't own Pokémon and hope you enjoy this episode.**

**The scene becomes blurred and the image begins to change.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

"These pictures…" a voice said looking at the photographs that lay before him, "They're going to cause an explosion in the media when they find out Dawn Berlitz is either lying, or cheating on her boyfriend." He said before looking up at the reporter that had brought them to him, "How were you able to get these images?"

The reporter grinned with pride, "I got a tip that Wolf and Dawn would be on a date in that area and most likely in disguise. I tailed several group before finding them, then I followed them until I got some good shots of them while on their date." She said before leaning forward and tapped one of the pictures, "I'm especially proud of this one, it'll surely be the front cover image." The reporter's boss nodded in agreement.

* * *

Wolf was sitting by himself at a small table and seemed to be in deep thought. He was gnawing on the pencil in his hand as he stared down at the paper in front of him. On the paper were the lyrics to a song, some of the lines had been crosses out with replacement ones next to them.

"What's that?"

Wolf jumped and whipped his head around to see Raven looking over his shoulder, "Geez woman, you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked while recovering his breath.

Raven ignored his comment by rolling her eyes and looked at the lyric sheet, "Did you write that song yourself?" she asked.

Wolf looked at the paper, "Yeah I did, I wrote a few years back while I was practicing creative writing in high school. Now I'm trying to change it up and add music to it so that I can refine it into something performable." He said.

"What's it about?" Raven asked curiously.

"A boy in love with a girl who's already taken." He said.

Raven picked up the paper read the lyrics, "Well it seems to be a good song," she said, "but it could be better." She said.

Wolf grabbed the paper back looked into the blonde's purple eyes, "What, you saying I'm a bad song writer?" he asked.

Raven smirked, "You said it, not me." she retorted.

Wolf grumbled and turned back to his work, "Well, it's a working progress, and I wasn't asking for your opinion." He muttered, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Mom and Rudy sent me to fetch you and Hani is going to fetch Dawn; it's time for you and Dawn to start working on your first performance." She said.

Wolf got up from his seat and grabbed the lyric sheet and put it into his pocket, "Well, Hani's going to have a bit of trouble; Dawn's currently video chatting with Ash."

* * *

"I'm glad you were able to catch my interview." Dawn said looking at her boyfriend's face on the computer screen.

Ash smiled, "Me too, it's caused quite an uproar, so has your new album. Several people are listening to it. Some of the guys on campus that saw your interview are making claims that they're your mysterious boyfriend." He said.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Well, how are you feeling now that the world knows of your existence?" she asked.

Ash shrugged, "Not much has changed really, except I really need to have self-control around those jerks who claim to be your boyfriend." He said. "If I didn't want the paparazzi after me I'd probably have said that you're my girlfriend by this point, but even then I'm sure no one will believe me." he said.

Dawn sighed, "Yeah."

"So are people still thinking you and Wolf are a couple?" Ash asked her.

Dawn groaned putting her face into her hands, "Unfortunately yeah." She said before looking up again, "I hope that's not going to be a problem."

Ash shook his head and waved a dismissive hand, "No it's fine, you told them the truth. On live television on top of that, I know it's the truth and you know it's the truth. That's good enough for me." It was true, after Dawn's announcement Ash had a lot of time to think and had realized that he had been acting like an idiot all this time. He knew that he could trust Dawn and shouldn't be jealous if she becomes close to Wolf, Dawn says they're just friends and that's good enough for him.

Dawn smiled, "I'm glad you think that way." She said.

"Dawn?" the blunette turned towards the door to see Hani in the doorway, "Time to start practicing for your performance." She said.

Dawn nodded and turned back to the screen, "Sorry Ash, but I have to go. Bye, love you." she said.

Ash smiled, "Love you too." He said before disconnecting the call.

Dawn closed her laptop, put it down, then got up and turned towards Hani, "Let's get to work." She said, eager to see what songs they were going to be working on next.

* * *

Ash leaned back in his chair, the smile still plastered onto his face. It was really easy for him to do that now, since the interview he felt that a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Well, you seem to be on cloud nine this morning Ash." Ash turned around and saw Tracey coming in through the door with a large brown paper bag in his hand. Tracy must've just come back from the supermarket or something like that.

"Yeah, I just finished video chatting with Dawn." He said. "Did you know her birthday's in a few days?"

"No I didn't," Tracey said, "Too bad the beginning of the music awards is in a few days." He said, "She may not be able to celebrate her birthday due to all the performances she'll have to do."

The more Ash thought about it, Tracey was right. Dawn wouldn't be able to celebrate her birthday; she must be pretty upset about that. The thought of Dawn not having a good birthday gave him an idea, "Hey Trace," he said, "your uncle works as a Stage Manager in Nimbasa, right?" he asked.

Tracey put the groceries on the table, "Yeah, why?"

* * *

"Run it again." Rudy said and the music started again and Wolf and Dawn ran through the choreography Rudy had been teaching them. He watched them for a little before waving his hand cutting the music off, "Guys, you're not flowing through the dance moves. Your first performance is in two days, you can't perform on stage if your moves are almost robotic." He said.

"He's right." Cynthia said, "Plus, if your dancing is robotic then it'll interfere with your singing."

"Sorry," Dawn said, "It's probably just nerves. We've never performed to win an award before."

"Also, when we did these same song I the recording studio, we didn't have to dance so it's going to be hard to add choreography to these songs." Wolf pitched in.

Rudy sighed, "Well, you're going to have to get over that. Just try to have fun up there and don't think about the award." He said and they nodded, "Again."

* * *

Wolf and Dawn practiced a lot for the next couple hours. They practiced until they felt that either of them could collapse at any minute. "Alright that's enough practice for today." Damon said, "Wolf you're free to go." Wolf looked relieved as he walked out of the room. Dawn went to leave too, but Damon stopped her, "Not you Dawn, Rudy and I would like to speak to you for a minute. This concerns Raven and Hani too." He said.

The three girls were rather confused, but they stayed, "What is it Uncle Damon?" Hani asked.

Damon looked at Rudy, who nodded and left the room. "Well, I was looking at the song we want Dawn to sing by herself at the concert." He said, "I realized that while Dawn is an amazing dancer, this isn't a song that you want to be dancing on stage alone to." He said, "Wolf can't dance with her, because the style of the song would send wrong messages about their relationship, the duets are already sending enough messages as it is." He said.

Raven was confused, "So, what did you have in mind? And why does it involve us?" before her question was answered Rudy returned, and he wasn't alone. Following him were two girls around Dawn's age, one had brown hair and brown eyes, the other had light green eyes, slightly lighter brown hair and darker skin than the other girl.

Rudy saw the girls' confused looked, "Girls, this is Lyra Gibbs and Shauna Stevenson, they're two of my other students." He said introducing them, the two girls waved. "What we have in mind is going to require _all five_ of you girls to do some extra practicing over the next few days."

* * *

Wolf, Dawn and Hani were talking in the room while Damon was watching the news on TV. They were waiting for Cynthia to return and let them know their ride was here.

There was a knock at the door before Raven and her mother walked in, "Time to go." Cynthia said and everyone got up.

On the TV Damon was watching, the news changed, "Now we have an interesting news piece in the celebrity category. Pictures that were taken indicate that-" the newscaster was cut off when Damon turned off the TV.

* * *

Later that day, Dawn was getting ready for her performance. She was wearing a golden yellow dress that had sparkles in the skirt. Hani was finishing her make-up, "You nervous?" she asked as she applied mascara to her eyelashes then applied fake ones to better accent them.

Dawn batted her eyelashes when she was finished, "A little, but I've done this plenty of times." She said as Hani began to apply blush and glitter to her cheeks.

"The only difference is your singing to win an award." Hani said, that comment actually made dawn more nervous, "Pucker." Hani said. When Dawn did so she began applying lipstick to her lips. "At least it'll be worth it to see Ursula's face when you and Wolf win that Meloetta." She said and Dawn had to hold back a laugh so that she wouldn't mess up her make-up.

Dawn rubbed her lips together to evenly spread the lipstick, "Well, what about you? Aren't you nervous about what _you're_ going to have to do?" she asked.

"More than you know," Hani admitted as she put away her makeup supplies, "Raven is a complete nervous wreck considering how much she needed to practice, but I think we'll be able to handle it. Rudy is a good teacher after all." Dawn agreed.

There was a knock at the door, "Girls, the concert will be starting soon."

* * *

Ash walked through the streets of Nimbasa City feeling very excited. Through Tracey's uncle, Ash had managed to get himself a backstage pass to her concert to surprise her as a birthday present. She was probably disappointed that she wouldn't be able to fully enjoy her birthday because of her concert, so Ash got some time off campus to make her birthday the best ever.

As Ash was walking to the concert hall he passed by a few teenaged girls, "Did you hear that Dawn lied and that she's really with Wolf, or at least cheating on her 'boyfriend'?" Ash froze.

"Yeah I saw it in a magazine. They were on the front page. I knew there was some chemistry in-between those two." The other girl replied, "It's too bad though, Wolf was quite a catch. A loss for girls everywhere to know he's no longer single." The teens walked away and Ash couldn't believe what he just heard. He had to find that magazine.

* * *

He found the newspaper stand and saw someone familiar of the magazine called _PokéGossip_he grabbed the magazine and his blood went cold. The headline was in bold white letters, _"PokéEarth's favorite superstar duo a couple? Now it's cannon!"_ the headline was over a picture of Wolf and Dawn, they were sharing a hug, and Dawn was kissing him on the cheek.

Ash's blood began to boil as he paid to the magazine and marched towards the concert hall. He needed to talk to Dawn, but it probably wasn't going to be the best conversation.

* * *

Dawn and Wolf were waiting for their cue to go on stage; Wolf was wearing an outfit not as flashy as Dawn's. He was wearing a simple checkered t-shirt over a black zip-up hoodie that wasn't zipped, and loose dark jeans held up by a white belt and white shoes. "You're fiddling with your mic again." Wolf whispered and Dawn lowered her hand.

"Sorry, it's just nerves." She said with a slight smile.

Wolf returned her smile, "Well, don't let it show on stage. It's your birthday, think of the concert as performing at your own birthday party." He said.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice boomed over the loud speakers, "Introducing your favorite superstar couple…Dawn Berlitz and Wolf Winters!" the crowd exploded into cheers and applause when Wolf walked confidently onto the stage smiling at the crowd.

"Actually, it's just me for now, but Dawn will join us in a minute. Oh man, look at this crowd." Wolf said, "Everyone ready to have a good time?" he asked, he was answered with even more cheers, "Well, that's good." He said and he made a gesture with his hand and a beat was dropped before a very catchy riff began to play, "Because when Wolf is in the house, you know it's going to be a party, and ever party…needs a tune you can dance too." He said, then the music intensified and the main part of the song started, giving Wolf's cue to start singing. **"****Party rock!"** he shouted and his mic made his voice echo slightly, **"Yeah," **Wolf's body began to move with the beat of the song, **"Whoa!" **he yelled and the audience began to bounce to the rhythm as well, **"Let's go!"**

Wolf began to dance as he sang the first part, his dance was rather simple, but the amount of energy he was putting into it and how it perfectly matched the feel of the song made it entertaining to watch.

* * *

**Party rock is in the house tonight****  
****Everybody just have a good time (yeah)****  
****And we gonna make you lose your mind (whoa!)****  
****Everybody just have a good time (clap!)**

* * *

The audience began to clap to the beat of the music.

* * *

**Party rock is in the house tonight (oh)****  
****Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby!)****  
****And we gonna make you lose your mind (yeah)****  
****We just wanna see you... shake that!**

* * *

Wolf stopped singing and there was a dancing break, the audience cheered seeing the moves Wolf was pulling off. Before he began to sing the first verse he finished off his little dance with a backflip and landed smoothly on his feet. He began to sing the first verse, well _rap_ the first verse would be more appropriate.

* * *

**In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl,****  
****She on my jock (huh) non-stop when we're in the spot****  
****Booty move the weight like she owns the block****  
****Where I drank I gots to know****  
****Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll****  
****Half black half white, domino****  
****Gain the money Oprah Doe!**

* * *

Wolf spun around until he was facing the side of the stage and began to do a moonwalk as he started the next verse.

* * *

**Yo!****  
****I'm running through these hoes like Drano****  
****I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo****  
****We party rock yeah! That's the crew that I'm repping****  
****On a rise to the top no lead in our Zeppelin****  
****Hey!**

* * *

Wolf turned back to the audience and started dancing a simpler – but still cool – dance as he sung the chorus.

* * *

**Party rock is in the house tonight (whoa)****  
****Everybody just have a good time (yeah)****  
****And we gonna make you lose your mind****  
****Everybody just have a good time**

**Let's go**

**Party rock is in the house tonight****  
****Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby!)****  
****And we gonna make you lose your mind****  
****We just wanna see you... shake that!**

* * *

Wolf froze and there was a moment of silence, then he whipped he head toward the audience.

* * *

**Every day I'm shuffling**

* * *

A beat seemed to drop and Wolf began the explosive dancing once again. The audience had joined in a well, some doing freestyle, others were trying to mimic some of the moves Wolf was pulling off.

* * *

**Shuffling shuffling**

* * *

The mood of the music changed and Wolf's dancing went from high speed to a slightly slower and more flowing version of his high energy dancing.

* * *

**Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash****  
****We get money, don't be mad, now stop – hating's bad**

* * *

Wolf continued to dance and sing, meanwhile Dawn walked onto the stage. The crowd cheering as she came into view, her body in perfect sync with the rhythm as she walked.

* * *

**One more shot for us****  
****(Another round)****  
****Please fill up my cup****  
****(Don't mess around)****  
****We just wanna see****  
****(You shake it now)****  
****Now you home with me****  
****(You're naked now)**

* * *

By this point Dawn was right next to Wolf, then Wolf stopped dancing as Dawn took over the song.

* * *

_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound__  
__Put your hands up to the sound  
Put your hands up to the sound__  
__Get up__  
__Get up__  
__Get up__  
__Get up__  
__Get up__  
__Get up__  
__Get up__  
__Get up__  
__Get up__  
__Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound__  
__Put your hands up!  
Put your hands up!  
Put your hands up!  
Put your hands up!_

* * *

After Dawn finished signing her part of the song both her and Wolf began to dance the synchronized movements Rudy had made them go through hundreds of times earlier this week, and now those practices are really paying off. Wolf began to sing the chorus while Dawn provided some back up lyrics.

* * *

**Party rock is in the house tonight **_(put your hands up!)_**  
****Everybody just have a good time **_(put your hands up!)_**  
****And we gonna make you lose your mind **_(put your hands up!)_**  
****Everybody just have a good good good time**

**Oh! Oh! **_(Put your hands up)_**  
****Oh! Oh! **_(Time to fill it now!)_**  
****Oh! Oh! **_(Put your hands up)_**  
****Oh! Oh! **_(Put your hands up)_

**Shake that!****  
****Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling**

_Put your put your_**  
**_Put your put your_** (yeah yeah)****  
**_Put your put your_** (whoa!)****  
**_Put your put your__  
__Put your hands up__  
__Your hands up_**  
**_Put your hands up_

**Every day I'm shuffling**

* * *

Wolf and Dawn finished the song and each struck a pose, the crowd then erupted into cheers, "Man, was that a lot of fun." Wolf said, "Now, after a performance like that…how could we possibly top it?" he asked, "Well, that last song took a lot out of me. So, I'm going to be sitting this next one out, but don't worry. Dawn's hear to entertain you, so clearly you're in for a show that tops our last performance."

Dawn rolled her eyes and shoved Wolf to the side, "Oh stop it you and get out of here." she said with a smile, Wolf held up his hands in surrender and went off stage. Dawn looked back at the crowd, "Sometimes I question how I put up with him." she said and the audience laughed, "Well, I may not have Wolf to keep me company, but I do have some girls I would like you to." She said, then she gestured to stage right, "Allow me to introduce my backup dancers, my Star Sapphires."

Hani, Raven, Lyra and Shauna walked out on stage in a single-file line, they were all wearing outfits similar to Dawn, but instead of gold they were silver. The Audience welcomed them with applause and cheers, and even a few catcalls and wolf whistles as well.

They continued to walk until the joined up with Dawn, Raven and Lyra were on Dawn's right while Hani and Shauna were on her left. "They're going to be dancing with me on this next song, so be sure to give them a warm welcome." The crowd cheered for them. After about a minute the applause finally died down, then Dawn took a few steps forward. As she did so, the lights on the stage dimmed and a spotlight was focused on Dawn. It was silent, then Dawn closed her eyes and the music began.

* * *

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.__  
__I still feel your touch in my dream._

* * *

The second Dawn began to sing, the four girls behind her began to slowly dance to the song. The song had barely started and the audience were already feeling it.

* * *

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why__  
__Without you it's hard to survive._

* * *

Dawn opened her eyes and then the stage light up as the song picked up and became slightly more upbeat and she began to dance, the backup dancers behind perfectly mirroring her movements.

* * *

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.__  
__And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.__  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.__  
__Need you by my side._

* * *

The audience could feel the emotion behind the song, that was because whenever Dawn was singing; she thought of Ash. The song was a good way of explaining what Ash did to her.

* * *

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.__  
__And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.__  
__Can't you feel my heart beat so...__  
__I can't let you go.__  
__Want you in my life._

* * *

Dawn ended the verse and took a few steps back so that she was in the center of her backup dancers. They were dancing in perfect synchronization for a little while, then the backup dancers split away from the blue-haired beauty. Then the stage went dark except for a spotlight illuminating Dawn alone on the stage just as the music slowed down again.

* * *

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.__  
__They wipe away tears that I cry._

* * *

Dawn crossed her arms across her chest as if softly hugging herself, she missed Ash's embrace and wanted to feel the security he brought whenever he was around her.

* * *

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.__  
__You make me rise when I fall._

* * *

The stage lit up again and Dawn was rejoined by her backup dancers as she went into the chorus.

* * *

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.__  
__And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.__  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.__  
__Need you by my side._

* * *

The audience was fully into the song at this point and were either fist-pumping or waving their arms back and forth.

* * *

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.__  
__And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.__  
__Can't you feel my heart beat so...__  
__I can't let you go.__  
__Want you in my life._

* * *

Dawn and the other girls had another dance break. The audience cheered at their moves, the fact that they were synchronized made them even cooler. After quite a bit of dancing, Dawn came in to sing the last part of the dance.

* * *

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.__  
__And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.__  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.__  
__Need you by my side._

* * *

Dawn and the other girls struck a pose as the song ended and the crowd went crazy. Dawn was the first to come out of her pose, "Let's give it up for my Star Sapphires!" she said and the crowd cheered even louder as the four backup dancers left the stage, "I had a lot of fun dancing with them, will you guys see them again? Who knows? For now, let's just get Wolf back out here."

The crowd cheered as Wolf walked back out on stage, "Great to be back." He said, "Now, we only have one more song for you guys tonight, but hopefully you all enjoy it. This is a song for all you people experiencing new love." He said and the crowd cheered.

After the applause died down she sung the first line, her voice echoing.

* * *

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

* * *

After she sung that line the melody started. It was a very soothing and flowing. Both Dawn and Wolf began to sway to the music, while simultaneously walking away from one another until they were on opposite sides of the stage. Dawn then sung the first verse.

* * *

_If I should die before I wake__  
__It's 'cause you took my breath away__  
__Losing you is like living in a world with no air__  
__Oh_

* * *

From the other side of the stage, he was looking towards Dawn as he sung, he seemed to be singing to her.

* * *

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave****  
****My heart won't move, it's incomplete****  
****Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

* * *

Dawn looked back at Wolf, then she looked away and her expression became sad. As she took over the next part of the song she would occasionally look at Wolf.

* * *

_But how do you expect me__  
__to live alone with just me__  
__'Cause my world revolves around you__  
__It's so hard for me to breathe_

* * *

Wolf and Dawn then began to sing in perfect harmony and walk towards each other on stage.

* * *

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**__**  
**__**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**__**  
**__**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**__**  
**__**It's no air, no air**_

* * *

In the crowd Ash watched Wolf and Dawn sing together. While the song was good, he couldn't fight the bubbling feeling he got whenever he saw them singing towards one another. It only made him think about that magazine.

* * *

_**Got me out here in the water so deep**__**  
**__**Tell me how you gonna be without me**__**  
**__**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**__**  
**__**It's no air, no air**_

_**No air, air**__**  
**__**No air, air**__**  
**__**No air, air**__**  
**__**No air, air**_

* * *

By the time the chorus ended Wolf and Dawn were pretty close to each other. Wolf then began to sing the next verse. As he sang he raised a hand and gently caressed Dawn's cheek.

* * *

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew****  
****Right off the ground to float to you****  
****There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

* * *

As Wolf sang Dawn seemed to melt into the feeling of Wolf's hand against her cheek, then as she took over and sing the next part, she grabbed the hand on her cheek with her own and smiled and gave a heartfelt look to Wolf. Ash noticed this in the crowd, and he didn't like it; not one bit.

* * *

_But somehow I'm still alive inside__  
__You took my breath, but I survived__  
__I don't know how, but I don't even care_

* * *

Wolf and Dawn then separated from each other and turned their backs towards one another.

* * *

_**So how do you expect me**__**  
**__**to live alone with just me**__**  
**__**'Cause my world revolves around you**__**  
**__**It's so hard for me to breathe**_

* * *

Dawn and Wolf turned back towards each other and began to walk in a circle and they sung together.

* * *

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**__**  
**__**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**__**  
**__**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**__**  
**__**It's no air, no air**__**  
**__**Got me out here in the water so deep**__**  
**__**Tell me how you gonna be without me**__**  
**__**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**__**  
**__**It's no air, no air**_

* * *

As Wolf and Dawn circled each other, they got closer to each other. When they were close enough to touch, Wolf held out a hand to her and she accepted it.

* * *

**_No air, air_**  
**_No air, air_**  
**_No air, air_**  
**_No air, air_**  
**_No more_**  
**_It's no air, no air_**

* * *

Wolf began to slowly and softly twirl Dawn around as he danced with her.

* * *

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**__**  
**__**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**__**  
**__**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**__**  
**__**It's no air, no air**__**  
**__**Got me out here in the water so deep**__**  
**__**Tell me how you gonna be without me**__**  
**__**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**__**  
**__**It's no air, no air**_

**_No air, air_**  
**_No air, air_**  
**_No air, air_**  
**_No air, air_**

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**__**  
**__**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**__**  
**__**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**__**  
**__**It's no air, no air**_

* * *

Dawn and Wolf stopped dancing and just looked at each other, their looks gave off the impression that they were lost in thought as they looked at each other.

* * *

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
**Tell me how you gonna be without me**  
_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_  
_**It's no air, no air**_

_No air, air__  
__No air, air__  
__No air, air_  
_**No air**_

* * *

Dawn and Wolf finished the song with a pose where they were looking into each other's eyes. Then the crowd erupted into cheers once more. Wolf and Dawn then easily came out of their poses like actors coming out of their roles and faced the audience to take a bow.

"Thank you!" Wolf said, "Thank you all so much!" he said, "All the songs we've performed are on our new album so be sure to go out and buy it, that way you can listen to Dawn's beautiful voice 24/7."

Dawn punched Wolf's shoulder, "I told you to stop." She said as she rolled her eyes, "Also, in a few days we're going to be signing autographs. Hope to see you guys there. Have an awesome night!" the crowd went wild as Wolf and Dawn walked off stage.

* * *

Ash wasn't happy with what he saw, now he _really_ needed to talk to Dawn.

* * *

"Good job you two, that was a killer performance." Damon said as he met them in the back room.

"Thanks Damon." Wolf said.

"Now you two, one of your fans has a backstage pass. So you're going to have to go meet up with him." Damon said.

"A backstage pass?" Wolf asked, "Okay then, we'll have Dawn go in first and I'll enter in five minutes to give them time to calm down." Wolf said.

"C'mon Wolf, just because you had _one_ bad time with fans with backstage passes-"

Wolf interrupted, "Well, that _one time_ almost got me raped by a crazy fangirl." He said.

Damon went to rebut him, but Dawn spoke first, "Just let it go, we know how stubborn Wolf can be." She said, "I really don't mind talking to the fan alone for a bit."

Damon was hesitant, but nodded, "Alright, but if he tries anything be sure to get away from him."

"Yes Dad." Dawn said in a joking tone, but she did understand his concern.

* * *

Dawn and Wolf walked down the hall to the room where the fan was waiting in, "Alright, I'll be right outside the door. If anything happens, just shout." Wolf said.

Dawn turned towards her blonde friend, "I'll be fine." She said before opening the door and stepping inside.

The fan's back was turned to her, "So you're the fan that has a backstage pass?" Dawn asked, "Well it's a pleasure to meet-" Dawn started to say, but she cut herself gasped when the fan turned around to face her. "Ash?" she whispered softly. She couldn't believe it, Ash was standing literally a few yards away from her. Dawn's shock was overcome by joy when she ran forward and wrapped her arms around him, "I can't believe you're here, I've missed you so much!" she said as she buried her face into Ash's shoulder.

Yeah," Ash said, "I missed you too."

After a second or two Dawn knew something was up, Ash didn't sound like how she though he would and he wasn't returning the hug. She pulled away and looked into Ash's eyes, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Who's Wolf doing?" Ash asked and didn't answer her question.

Dawn was confused, "He's…fine. I mean, he's Wolf after all." She said hoping that would bring some sort of reaction out of him, he didn't even crack a smile. "Ash I'm going to ask you again, is there something wrong?"

"Well, if you must know. Yes, there is something wrong." Ash said the tone of his voice was confusing Dawn even more, "I want you to answer me honestly. Is what the news is saying about you and Wolf true?"

Dawn was taken aback, "No, of course not." She said nearly instantly.

Ash then handed the magazine he was holding over to Dawn, "Then explain this." He said.

Dawn looked at the magazine and gasped at the cover photo, "What?" she said in shock, then she quickly flipped to the page where the article was on. It had other photos of Dawn's birthday outing, except all of the photos were of only Dawn and Wolf. None showed any signs of Hani or Raven. She read the article.

* * *

'_It turns out that there's more to this couple's bond than just singing partners. Here we see them on a date and exploring the sights of Nimbasa. At the end of their date Wolf seemed to have presented his partner with a necklace and Dawn gave her partner a kiss on the cheek. Seems there's more to this than they originally let on. The pictures show Wolf and Dawn wearing disguises, the reason for this is probably because previously in an interview Dawn claimed to have a boyfriend, looks like Dawn wanted to keep her relationship with Wolf a secret, looks like our little Sapphire Princess likes to play around.'_

* * *

Dawn could believe what she was reading, "I can't believe this." She said softly.

"What?" Ash asked, "That your little secret is out?"

Dawn looked back up at Ash, "Ash, this is just a misunderstanding. The crew wanted to take me out for my birthday because they knew I was going to be busy on my actual birthday. Whoever took these photos just took pictures of the moments were it seemed like I was on a date with Wolf."

"So what's with the disguises?" Ash asked.

Dawn sighed in exasperation, "We wanted to have fun and didn't want to deal with the press." She said, "Ash, believe me everything in this article is a lie."

Ash looked down at her neck, "So the necklace around your neck is a lie?" he asked.

Dawn's hand unconsciously went to the necklace Wolf had given her, which was currently hanging from her neck, "Ash, this is a birthday present, Wolf gave it to me and-"

"And that warrants a kiss on the cheek?" Ash interrupted.

"There was nothing romantic behind it!" Dawn said her voice raised slightly, "The outing was Wolf's idea and I was grateful for all he had done and when he gave me the necklace, I just got carried away." She said, "Ash, earlier before you said you knew the press would make assumptions and you were okay with it."

"That was when they only had theories, now they have pictures to support them, and you two were acting pretty close on stage." He said.

"Ash, we were singing a love song, we have to get into it to make it feel real to the audience. It's just acting." Dawn said, she was sounding desperate at this point.

"Well then, perhaps there were other things that were 'just acting' as well. Like your answer during that interview." Ash said.

That did it for Dawn and she all but shouted, "Ash, why can't you just trust me?!" she said, eyes welling up with tears. Dawn was trying really hard not to cry, "Why can't you trust me?" she asked again in a softer voice.

Ash looked down, "I wish I could." He muttered.

Dawn felt a dagger stab into her heart, "If you can't trust me, then maybe we shouldn't be together."

"Maybe we shouldn't." Ash said.

Dawn took a step back, "So you think we should break up?" she asked.

Ash looked at her, "Is that what you what?" he asked.

"Is that what _you_ want?" Dawn retorted and it was silent for a few seconds at Dawn stared into Ash's eyes, "…So it's over." She said.

"I guess it is." Ash said in a low tone.

Dawn turned away from him, "Just go." Dawn said, she felt her legs weaken and she fell to her knees as she heard the footsteps walk away from her.

* * *

Wolf jumped when the door suddenly opened, Wolf looked towards the door and was surprised, "Ash, is that you?" he asked not entirely sure since he had only seen him once in a video chat, "Is something wrong? You look a little-" Wolf was cut off when Ash punched Wolf in the face sending him against a wall.

"Shut up." Ash said angrily as he stormed away.

Wolf not back to his feet and hand over the area where Ash had punched him, he could already feel the skin slightly swell up as it began to throb, "What's going on with him, he looked really angry. I wonder what…" he trailed off as he looked toward the door, "Dawn." He said softly and he pretty much ran to the door and went inside the room. In the middle of the room he saw Dawn on her knees, her face buried in her hands. Wolf immediately kneeled at her side, "Dawn, what happened?" he asked, the he her sniffling. Dawn lifted her head and looked at him. Her eyes were full of tears and her mascara was running down her face; she was crying, "Dawn what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Dawn looked at her friend, "Oh Wolf." She said before she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly while sobbing into his chest. Wolf was surprised and nearly fell over from the sudden impact. He had several questions running through his head, but he didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around her, knowing it was probably better to just let her cry for now.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene fades and we're back with our two authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Now things are getting dramatic.**

**DawnForever101: *in tears* The ending was so sad!**

**W. R. Winters: Yes, it was. Things may seem depressing now, but hopefully they'll work out in the end.**

**DawnForever101: *continues to cry***

**W. R. Winters: Well, we're going to sign off now before my co-host drowns us with her tears, hope to see you all next time. This is W. R. Winters and DawnForever101 signing off.**


	14. Chapter 13: Slowing Going Down

**The scene lights up to reveal our two favorite authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Welcome back everyone to another great episode of Dancing with the World**

**DawnForever101: OMG! We nearly have 100 reviews! *screams***

**W. R. Winters: Let's see who's gonna be reviewer number 100.**

**DawnForever101: Alright, before we carry on, I must say some of the reviews last time were hilarious, so thank you for showing your love for our story.**

**W. R. Winters: Well of course, our show's awesome.**

**DawnForever101: Agreed…so anyways, let's not keep the readers. Let the episode begin!**

**W. R. Winters presses a button and the scene changes**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Dawn continued sobbing for what seemed like hours against Wolf's shirt disregarding the fact that she probably was using him as a pillow and that his shirt was getting wet.

"Shh…it's gonna be okay." Wolf whispered into her ear and rubbed circles around her back, but he had various questions running in his mind, however, he waited for her to let it out.

She let out what seemed like a cough and a cry together as she looked up at him. Wolf could see her eyes still forming more and more tears and he noticed fresh tears upon her cheeks. "I-It's n-not okay, W-Wolf." She trembled which honestly scared Wolf. He had never seen Dawn so broken down before, so weak and so helpless.

"What happened to you, Dawn? Why are you crying?" He asked softly to which Dawn proceeded to wipe her tears with her hands. Dawn removed herself from Wolf's embrace and slowly got up, turning away from Wolf. Wolf had a concerned and worried expression on his face.

After what seemed like ages, Dawn spoke up, her voice still breaking due to the heavy amount of crying, "Ash and I…b-broke up." Saying that sentence was like a prick to her heart.

It was silent for a while and Dawn didn't know how Wolf would react until he said, "What?" She turned around and she could feel tears forming again.

"Why?! Why would you two break up?" He asked and Dawn began sniffling, trying to control her tears. He suddenly widened his eyes, "He didn't…cheat…did he?"

Dawn shook her head slowly. "No."

"Then what? Please tell me how this happened." He was practically begging the blunette now.

"We broke up because…Ash doesn't trust me." She started and blinked her eyes to prevent herself from crying, but tears were already flowing. "He thinks that you and I…that we…" Dawn trailed off. She wasn't sure how to explain but hopefully Wolf got the message.

Wolf clenched his fist together, understanding what Dawn was trying to say, "I can't believe that bastard would think that! I thought we made it clear that we aren't a couple in that interview."

"Well apparently, the press doesn't believe that." She said and to add to Wolf's confusion, she bent down and reached for the magazine that had fallen to the floor. She handed it to Wolf and he took it from her. When he read it, his eyes slowly widened in shock.

"This is utter bullshit." He practically spat. "This isn't true."

"Not for Ash. H-he thinks it's true and he didn't believe a word I said." She said and as she said that, it was now that she got a close look on Wolf's face. His left cheek was throbbing and the skin was almost turning black.

"Wolf, what happened to you?" She asked, suddenly forgetting about the fact that she and Ash broke up over ten minutes ago.

"Huh?" He said, utterly confused.

"Your cheek…" She pointed, "How did that happen?"

"Oh…" He said in realization as he touched his hand against the skin, "Well…umm…I kinda met Ash before I came in here…and it wasn't exactly the best greeting I had from your boyfriend…well your ex-boyfriend."

The word ex-boyfriend pierced Dawn's heart but she couldn't believe the fact that Ash had punched Wolf, "I can't believe him."

"I'm fine; it's nothing to worry about." Wolf said as he waved his hand in dismissal, "Besides I probably deserve it for drifting you two apart." He said jokingly but Dawn didn't even crack a smile. Rather, Dawn sighed and sat down on the floor.

"I just can't believe that he doesn't trust me." She whispered softly.

Wolf sat next to her, "Now, I don't mean to make you feel worse but…maybe the relationship was never meant to be. I mean, what's the point of having a relationship when there's no trust?"

"You don't understand, Wolf. I loved Ash. We were together from high school up until now. You don't understand what it's like losing your love." Dawn said, tearing up.

Wolf wanted to say he did. He truly did. Because for months, he realized that he liked Dawn more than anything. He would do anything to make her happy, but somehow, there was always a problem and that was because of Ash in between. Wolf knew she loved Ash, so why would he try to get into a relationship with her? And now, that problem was removed. Ash was out of the way now.

But that didn't mean that she still didn't love Ash. He knew that she still loved him, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, but that fact remained. He didn't know what to do: Now that Dawn was available, he was free to reveal his feelings but he shouldn't. He couldn't. Because their break up was his fault.

Before anyone could utter a word, a knock pounded on the door, alarming both Dawn and Wolf. It was Hani, "Hey guys are you in here?"

Dawn quickly composed herself before wiping away her tears again, "Yeah. Come in." She said.

Hani opened the door, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you." She said with a breath of relief. "Uncle Damon told me to tell you guys that you guys have the autograph signing coming up in a few minutes. Those fans are crazy; they were practically trying to break in backstage." Hani told them.

"Well, we'll be right there." Wolf said.

"Yeah, be sure to look out though. I think one of them stole my watch." Hani said, rolling her eyes and noticed that Dawn was really quiet.

"Dawn? You okay?" She asked and Dawn looked up. She totally forgot that Hani was here and she gave a forced smile.

"Of course." She said, "No need to worry," She said dismissingly.

Hani raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? Cuz, when you say that, I'm pretty sure everyone worries the most."

Dawn just let out a forced giggle, "I'm fine." She lied, "Just tired, that's all. You know how concerts tire us."

Hani looked a bit skeptical but decided to slip it away for now, "Yeah, that's true. Well anyways, see you out there." She said as she closed the door behind them.

Dawn sighed a breath of relief. Wolf put a hand on her shoulder, "I know it's hard, but pull yourself together. We need to go out there." Dawn nodded, agreeing with Wolf before walking out with Wolf behind her.

* * *

Ash was trudging his legs home, with his mind cloudy and full of thoughts. He had taken the earliest flight back home after he broke up with Dawn. He couldn't get over the fact that they weren't together now, but he couldn't be in a relationship with someone who betrayed him…again.

To say that Ash was heart-broken was a vast understatement. Dawn had been the one to heal his heart in high school after his betrayal with Serena. He thought that she was different; that she was a girl who understood him. Never would he had guessed that he had been horribly wrong.

"Hey watch where you're going!" A random stranger said when Ash accidently bumped into him.

"Shut the fuck up!" He practically spat at the stranger, who was beginning to grow daggers at him.

"What did you just say to me, you son of a-"

"I said, Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Ash said, slowly and much more daringly.

"Okay, now you're asking for it!" The guy said and launched Ash with a punch against his face. Ash was pushed back a little and felt his face throbbing. He wanted to throw some punches at the guy and insult him back, but he didn't as he realized that his anger was getting the best of him.

He sighed and wiped his face, removing a bit of blood, "Sorry man. Just been going through some stuff lately and it got the best of me."

The stranger's face softened a bit and he sighed, "Whatever man, you can't just go on insulting people around here, you're gonna get killed one day cuz of that."

"Yeah, I've learned my lesson," Ash said softly and the stranger slightly smiled.

"And sorry…for you know…punching you." He said a bit sheepishly.

"No need to worry." He said and as he said that, he wanted to bite his tongue off. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about Dawn right now. He hated that phrase and everything about her.

The stranger smiled, ignoring the angered look from Ash as he seemed to be in thought as he walked away from sight. Ash sighed; he had to get his thoughts cleared.

He began walking again, towards home, but then he noticed something that caught his interest. His expression became completely neutral as he walked inside a bar and sat on a stool where there was a bartender. He wasn't sure what he was doing, all he knew was that he needed some time to get his thoughts together.

"Get me two bottles of beer." He said to the female bartender who nodded before walking away.

* * *

Dawn and Wolf were busy signing autographs for fans and while Wolf was enjoying himself and the crazy fan girls, Dawn wasn't exactly having fun.

"Next!" Mr. Damon said, sending the next person in line to meet the stars.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm here in front of Dawn and Wolf. You two are just amazing and I love you both so much." The teen boy said as he handed them a picture of himself for them to sign.

"Thanks kid, but we should be thanking you. You guys are what made us famous." He said as he signed his name and wrote a few warming words to him. He turned to Dawn, who seemed to be looking towards the floor, not saying anything.

"Dawn?" He said which caused Dawn to look up. He handed her the photo for her to sign on, to which she did and handed it back to the young teen.

"Is something wrong with your girlfriend?" The teen boy asked and Dawn widened her eyes.

Before Dawn could retort, Wolf intervened, "Dawn's not my girlfriend, kid."

"But-"

"I'd think we'd appreciate it if our fans didn't meddle in our business. So please," Dawn spoke, looking directly at him. The kid smiled sheepishly while scratching his brown hair.

"Sorry. Thanks so much you two!" He said before walking away.

It was probably the sixth or seventh time a fan tried to confirm their supposed relationship and the autograph signing had only just started. Some fans were respecting their privacy while others just couldn't stop their curiosity. And the more Dawn was trying to forget about Ash, the more she thought about him because the second a fan brought up Wolf and Dawn, she instantly thought of Ash.

Dawn sighed. She noticed the long line and it extended for about one mile.

'This is gonna be a long day.' She thought.

* * *

Ash was drinking his third bottle of beer and he felt the world around him spinning. He could barely walk without stumbling over and his eyes were practically bloodshot red by now, as he let out a few tears. When he finished his third round, his phone rang.

"Hellerrr…" He greeted…well sort of.

"Ash! Where are you? Is everything okay?"

"Oh heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy, Traaace! What's going on, duuude?" He said, hiccupping a bit.

"Are-are you drunk?" Tracey asked in astonishment.

"Aahhahahahha, man you crack me up. You act as if it's a criiimee to take a few pegs." At this point, he was sounding ridiculous.

"Ash, stop! Where are you?"

"I'm at hell, man. Hellll…." Ash said, sounding sloppy.

"Wait, there's only one bar here. Okay, Ash stay put. I'm coming to get you." He said.

"Do-" He hiccupped, "Do what you have to do, man." He said but Tracey rolled his eyes and the call ended. Ash dropped his phone and his head felt heavy before he laid down at the desk, possibly knocked out.

After a few minutes, Tracey literally burst in and looked around frantically for Ash when he noticed him as his head was lying against the bar. He sprinted towards him, ignoring the looks people were giving him, and touched Ash's shoulder. "Ash?" He touched him again and when he realized that he probably wasn't going to respond, he linked his arm with Ash's while trying to get him up. He was able to stand, so that was a good sign but his head went backwards. Tracey put Ash's arm around his neck before walking out of the bar.

* * *

"Thank you!"

Dawn sighed a breath of relief. That was the last person to be speaking to tonight and she got up from her chair. Wolf got up as well, "Well that was fun."

"It wasn't for me." Dawn said, irritably. "I thought it would never end."

"Are you kidding? I wanted it to never end. I got some attention from a few guys earlier." Raven winked playfully and Wolf rolled his eyes.

"Probably because they were wondering what a female gorilla was doing on stage earlier." He retorted.

Raven popped a vein, "Says the person whose name is Wolf!"

"Will you two shut up?!" Hani exclaimed, annoyed at the two of them.

"Guys, it's been a long night for me, so I think I'm gonna go now." Dawn said. She really wanted to be alone right now.

"Are you sure?" Wolf asked a bit worried.

"Yeah. I just…want some alone time." Dawn said sadly before heading towards the other direction.

* * *

When Dawn was out of sight, Hani asked, "What's up with Dawn? She's not her usual self today. Is everything okay?"

Wolf shook his head, "Honestly…no."

"What happened?" Raven asked.

He sighed knowing the reaction he was going to be receiving from the two girls, "Ash and Dawn…broke up."

Both girls had a shocked expression on their faces, "What?!" They said in unison.

"How did this happen?" Hani asked.

Wolf sighed deeply, "It's a long story."

* * *

Dawn practically jumped into her bed and immediately sobbed into her pillow. She was surprised she wasn't cried out at this point, but she just continued letting out noisy sobs, wetting her pillow until she fell asleep.

* * *

Ash slowly opened his eyes and he realized that he was back in his dorm. As he attempted to get up, Ash groaningly held his head as he winced in pain. He felt as if he was having a migraine.

"Here," Ash looked up slightly to see Tracey handing him glass of water. He slowly took it from his hands and started to sip it, the sourness touching his taste buds. Tracey sat down next to him.

"Ughhh…what happened?" He asked, groaning from his hangover.

"I'll tell you what happened. I had to take your sorry ass out yesterday from a bar because you got too drunk last night." He told him bitterly.

As the words slowly registered in his brain, he suddenly recalled the events yesterday night. He and Dawn had broken up.

"What's wrong, Ash? I've never seen you drink before. Is something going on?" The teenager asked Ash in worry.

Ash sighed, "Dawn and I broke up."

"What?! Why?! I thought you were going over there to give her a birthday surprise!" He exclaimed.

"Because she cheated on me, Tracey! And with who? Wolf. That stupid Wolf! And she lied to me and has been keeping this a secret for who knows how long!" He exclaimed and he was getting angrier by the minute, recalling last night's events.

"…No…she can't. I…I can't believe this. Dawn would never do this to you. To anybody."

"Well you were wrong. And so was I." He said, "I knew I should have kept my promise."

"Ash, don't go back to that." Tracey told him.

"Well what do you want me to do?!" He roared.

Tracey rolled his eyes, "Have you ever considered that this might be a misunderstanding?"

Ash practically laughed, "Misunderstanding my ass. The news is all over. I'm surprised you missed it. It's officially canon."

"I think you're taking this out of proportion," Tracey reasoned.

"Just watch the news. You'll see what I'm talking about. I'm gonna go take a shower." He said matter-of-factly as he trudged over to the bathroom, slightly groaning over the hangover.

As Tracey turned on the TV, he turned to the news channels and read the headlines. It's official. Our PokéStars, Wolf Winters and Dawn Berlitz are finally found their love towards each other. He remained shocked, but he couldn't believe it. The news reporter was mentioning about their supposed date the other day while showing pictures of the supposed date on the screen. The one that surprised Tracey the most was Dawn kissing Wolf on the cheek.

"No…I refuse to believe this. Dawn wouldn't do something like this. Someone must have done this intentionally…" He thought smartly. "But who?"

* * *

_2 days later…_

* * *

Dawn watched the television in front of her and as she did, her expression was completely neutral.

"Well, here's something that shocked the whole world yesterday night. Our favorite superstar couple apparently broke down last night, shocking thousands of fans." The news reporter said.

Dawn watched as she and Wolf got up on stage, "How ya'll doing tonight?!" Wolf screamed and he got loud cheers and applause as his response. "Today we're gonna own this stage so let's rock out, everyone!" He pumped a fist into the air, the mic in his hand.

The music was playing and it was Dawn's turn to sing. As she brought up the mic towards her mouth, she held back. All she kept thinking was Ash's face; his sweet and charming face. And she recalled the words.

'If you can't trust me, then maybe we shouldn't be together.'

'Maybe we shouldn't.'

Dawn watched as she shocked everyone as she dropped the mic on stage, giving the audience a sad expression before she ran back and out of the stage. Wolf quickly followed behind, leaving the audience bewildered.

The scene changed back to the news reporter. "Yikes. Not a good thing to see. It seems that our favorite PokéStar couple are having some trouble. Could this be a downfall to their career? More to this story coming in five minutes."

Dawn didn't have the heart of watching any more, hence she shut the TV.

She was depressed…and she was slowly breaking down.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene fades before revealing our two favorite authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Hm, I was barely in this episode.**

**DawnForever101: *blows into tissue* Well this is a pearlshipping story.**

**W. R. Winters: I thought Wolf was going to ask Dawn out.**

**DawnForever101: So you don't want Dawn and Ash back together?**

**W. R. Winters: …I hope this isn't a trick question.**

**DawnForever101: Ash and Dawn all the way!**

**W. R. Winters: Wolf and Dawn!**

**DawnForever101: Ash and Dawn!**

**W .R. Winters: Wolf and Dawn!**

**The two authors continue arguing for about five minutes before a female comes on set.**

**Female: Will you two break it up?**

**DawnForever101: Well I would but- *looks at her and screams* DAWN?!**

**Dawn: Hey you guys**

**W. R. Winters: *looks shocked* What is Dawn doing here?**

**DawnForever101: Dawn, Dawn I am such a huge fan! *fangirls***

**Dawn: Haha no surprise there**

**W. R. Winters: I love you Dawn!**

**Both females look at him weirdly.**

**W. R. Winters: …Sorry, moment of weakness.**

**DawnForever101: Dawn, when are gonna come back in the anime?!**

**Dawn: When the directors develop some brains, I guess.**

**W. R. Winters: Do you miss Ash? *smirks***

**Dawn: *blushes* Um...welll…**

**Both: Yes?**

**Dawn: Thank you for watching this episode and we hope to see you guys next time. This is W. R. Winters, DawnForever101 and yours truly, signing off.**

**Both: Aww darn it!**


	15. Chapter 14: I Would

**The scene is dark, but then it lights up to reveal our two favorite authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Ah it's good to be back. How is everyone doing today?**

***Audience cheers***

**DawnForever101: That's good. Now, my coauthor and I are in a very good mood. Why? BECAUSE WE BROKE THE 100 REVIEW MARK!**

**W. R. Winters: Yeah, she's even happier than me because this is the first story she's written to get more than 100 reviews. Let's give her a hand.**

***audience applauds***

**DawnForever101: Aww thanks you guys. Now, since we've broken the 100 review mark. We wanted to do something special. Today we have a guest here on the show with us.**

**W. R. Winters: No it's not Ash or Dawn, there were scheduling conflicts. You know how it is. We decided to let the person that wrote the 100****th**** review join us on stage. So let's bring them out here, drumroll please.**

***drumroll***

**DawnForever101: *pulls out envelope* And the lucky reviewer who will be joining us is… *opens envelope* Espeon44.**

***audience cheers as the male come out on stage and takes a seat next to our two authors***

**Espeon44: Thanks for having me on the show guys.**

**W. R. Winters: Don't mention it. Now, let's get this episode start. Would you like to do the honors Espeon44?**

**Espeon44: W. R. Winters and DawnForever101 don't own Pokémon, and they hope you enjoy the episode.**

**DawnForever101 presses a button and the episode starts.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

"Dawn, you alright?" Dawn looked away from the dark TV screen and saw Damon giving her a concerned look.

"I'm fine." Dawn said. Damon didn't really believe her, but he didn't say anything.

"Alright, if you say so." He said, "Rudy, Cynthia and I figured that we'd give you kids a break today. Give you some time breath with all this…stuff that's been going on lately." He said.

Dawn did her best to smile at her agent, "Thanks Damon." She said.

Damon nodded and turned to leave, but then turned back towards Dawn, "You know Dawn, if anything is wrong. Remember that you can talk to me about it." he said before he left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hani and Raven were continuing to watch the newscast about what happened at the concert, "It is clear that something must be affecting Dawn on an emotional level. Perhaps the pressure of show business is finally setting in. Or maybe she's upset that her relationship with Wolf is known to the public. If that is the case it begs the question, how is this going to affect her career? We have managed to interview someone who might know more about this story, someone who has probably gotten a closer look at Wolf and Dawn's personal life. We're showing you the footage now."

The image of the newscaster was replace by an image of Ursula.

* * *

"Oh great," Hani said sarcastically, "she's the perfect source for information on this matter."

Raven sighed, "As if this wasn't going to get much worse."

* * *

"I was surprised when I saw Dawn run off that stage. It wasn't like her at all," Ursula said, "When I read the article, I thought now that her and Wolf's relationship was out in the open. Dawn would be happier and more energetic on stage, because she wouldn't have to hold back when around Wolf, but I guess I was wrong."

"What do you think is the reason behind Dawn's sudden change of behavior?"

Ursula thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know the exact reason why, but I do know that this could be bad for her career, especially with the Meloettas coming up."

"But, as her biggest rival, aren't you happy that Dawn's career cold be taking a dip?"

Ursula shook her head, "Of course not. Dawn may be my rival, but that doesn't mean I want her to have a bad career, she's a good performer. As her rival, I only want her to do her best. Her emotional state may be preventing her from doing so. I just hope she's able to participate in the Meloettas at her regular performance level. That way, if I win a Meloetta and she doesn't. I want to feel that I won because I actually earned it, not because the competition wasn't performing as well as they normally do."

* * *

The video interview shrunk and they were back with the newscaster, "That was nice of Ursula to say, while she may be a rival, she does seemed to be supportive of Dawn." He said, "Hopefully, we'll have more on this story another day. For now, we can hope for the best for Dawn." The newscaster finished before Hani turned off the TV.

"Dawn may be my rival, but that doesn't mean I want her to have a bad career," Hani said using a poor imitation of Ursula's voice, "What kind of bullshit is that? Dawn's career could crash and burn and Ursula would bat an eyelash."

"I know. Ursula must be using this to gain more fans. As much as I'd hate to admit it, Dawn and Ursula are pretty much on the same skill level." Raven said, "But if there's one thing Dawn has, it's a bigger fan base. When people started shipping Wolf and Dawn, their fan base grew tremendously. Now that Dawn seems to be having emotional problems, Ursula must see it as an opportunity to act like she feels sympathy for Dawn and steal some of her fans." She said.

"So she's being a two-faced bitch to get more popular." Hani simplified, Raven nodded, "It's like high school all over again." She muttered.

"So how's Dawn?" Raven asked.

Hani shrugged, "She hasn't left her room very much for the past few days." She said, "She's a real mess."

Raven looked at the room, "You think we should check on her?" she asked.

"Probably." Hani said.

They both got up and began to walk towards Dawn's room, but then they stopped when they heard something, it was the sound of a guitar. They turned towards the sound and saw it was coming from Wolf's room. Curious, the two girls quietly looked towards Wolf's door. The door was open a crack, so they silently opened it so they could get a better look.

* * *

Wolf was sitting on a stool with a guitar on his lap, he was strumming it as he looked at some music in front of him, "So if I remain of this chord for a few measures," he said before playing a chord, "then switch to this chord." He added before playing a different chord. "Yeah, I think that'll work." He said before grabbing a pencil and making a note on the music in front of him.

* * *

Hani and Raven looked at each other, both of them wondering the same thing. Was Wolf writing a song?

* * *

"Okay, let's see how this song play's out." He said, slightly laughing to himself at his pun (a pun that made Raven and Hani roll their eyes). He then adjusted his guitar before seeming to look at an imagined audience, "How's everyone doing tonight?" he asked no one in particular, "Well, you're in for a real treat. I'm going to play you a song that I wrote entirely by myself." He said before looking down at his guitar, "Dawn, this is for you." he said quietly.

* * *

Now Wolf had Raven and Hani's attention. Wolf was dedicated the song to Dawn, did that mean he also wrote it for her? They listened close as Wolf began the song.

* * *

Wolf strummed the guitar for a few measure to have an intro, then he started to sing while simultaneously playing the guitar.

* * *

**Lately I found myself thinking****  
****Been dreaming about you a lot****  
****And up in my head I'm your boyfriend****  
****But that's one thing you've already got**

* * *

As Wolf sang, his expression was one of admitting something or trying to pitifully remind yourself of something. Hani and Raven were drawn into the song, but also confused by it. He used the word 'boyfriend', was he referring to Ash?

* * *

**He drives to school every morning****  
****While I walk alone in the rain****  
****He'd kill me without any warning****  
****If he took a look in my brain**

* * *

Wolf allowed himself to smile slightly as he went into the chorus. He began to think about Dawn, he didn't know what kind of a relationship Dawn and Ash had. He was simply singing about how _he_ would act if he was Dawn's boyfriend.

* * *

**Would he say he's in L-O-V-E****  
****Well if it was me then I would (I would)****  
****Would he hold you when you're feeling low****  
****Baby you should know that I would (I would)**

**Would he say he's in L-O-V-E****  
****Well if it was me then I would (I would)****  
****Would he hold you when you're feeling low****  
****Baby you should know that I would**

* * *

As Hani and Raven continued to listen, the gears began to turn in their heads. Did Wolf feel something for Dawn?

* * *

**Back in my head we were kissing****  
****I thought things were going alright****  
****With a sign on my back saying kick me****  
****Reality ruined my life**

**Feels like I'm constantly playing****  
****A game that I'm destined to lose****  
****Cause I can't compete with your boyfriend****  
****He's got 27 tattoos**

* * *

Wolf stopped playing for a second, "Well, not really, but it fits the song. So I'll run with it." he said before going back to playing.

* * *

**Would he say he's in L-O-V-E****  
****Well if it was me then I would (I would)****  
****Would he hold you when you're feeling low****  
****Baby you should know that I would (I would)**

**Would he say he's in L-O-V-E****  
****Well if it was me then I would (I would)****  
****Would he hold you when you're feeling low****  
****Baby you should know that I would**

**I would, I would**

* * *

Wolf stood up from his stool and started to walk around the room, guitar still in his hands.

* * *

**Would he please you****  
****Would he kiss you****  
****Would he treat you like I would****  
****Would he touch you****  
****Would he need you****  
****Would he love you like I would**

* * *

Wolf's playing and singing suddenly got softer and more slower.

* * *

**Would he say he's in L-O-V-E****  
****Well if it was me then I would****  
****Would he hold you when you're feeling low****  
****Baby you should know that I would**

* * *

Wolf then smiled brightly to himself and went back to the original upbeat feel of the song.

* * *

**Would he please you****  
****Would he kiss you****  
****Would he treat you like I would****  
****Would he touch you****  
****Would he need you****  
****Would he love you like I would**

**Would he say he's in L-O-V-E****  
****Well if it was me then I would (I would)****  
****Would he hold you when you're feeling low****  
****Baby you should know that I would****  
**  
**I would, I would**

* * *

Wolf finished singing with a small smile on his face, "Yeah," he said as he looked down at his guitar. Then, his smile began to slowly fade away. Then his expression changed to one, "Wolf, you stupid son of a bitch." He said as if scolding himself before throwing the guitar onto the floor. Hani and Raven jumped at the sound of the guitar hitting the floor and decided now was a good time to step in.

"Wolf, you alright in there?" Hani asked pushing the door open.

Wolf jumped and whipped his head towards the girls, "Hani, Raven!" he said slightly shocked, "How much did you hear?" Wolf asked tentatively.

Hani shrugged, "Just you singing and something hitting the ground." She said before glancing down at the guitar, "You know you should treat that thing with better respect." She said as she picked up the guitar, some of the strings had come loose and the neck was slightly loose. "I'll just go dispose of this, don't kill each other while I'm gone." Hani said as she walked out of the room, taking the guitar with her.

* * *

Wolf sat down on a couch in the room and Raven sat next to him, "Was that the song I saw you working on before?" she asked.

Wolf nodded, "Yeah, lately I've had a lot of time to think and I guess the ideas just started flowing and the pervious mistakes it had just stood out to me." he explained.

Raven waited a second or two before asking the question that was on her mind, "Wolf, are you in love with Dawn?" she asked.

Raven's question threw him of guard, "W-what?" he stammered out.

"I heard you say that the song was for Dawn." She said, "So, are you in love with her?"

Wolf didn't answer immediately, after slightly awkward silence passed, he nodded, "Yeah, I am." He admitted.

When Raven heard those words, she got an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach, but she repressed it, "When did it happen?"

Wolf shrugged, "I don't know when it began, but I realized it a few weeks back. Ever since I became aware of it, it just seems to be getting bigger and bigger." He said, "I mean sure I had a celebrity crush on Dawn before I met her, then after I became her singing partner and I found out who she was off the stage…I tried not let it develop, but I just couldn't help it." Wolf said slumping back in his seat.

Raven eyes the blonde sitting next to her, "Well, if you love her…why haven't you asked her out?" she asked. "I mean, Ash just broke up with her, so she's available." Raven said, but even as she was speaking Wolf was shaking his head.

"You don't think I'd like to?" he said, "I can't do that. Dawn's going through a very rough time, she loved Ash and the break up has left her devastated. I'm not going to just ask her out mere days after she broke up with Ash, especially not when I'm the reason they broke up." Raven went to rebuke him, but Wolf held up a hand to stop her, "It's because of me that Ash started to get jealous, it's because of how I act around her that Ash got suspicious and it was my idea that lead to those pictures that made Ash break up with Dawn in the first place. It all leads back to me." He said. "Part of me wants to ask Dawn out so I at least get a chance with her to give her another chance at a good relationship, but the other part of me wants me to keep my distance because Dawn doesn't deserve to be reminded of that heartache. It's a very conflicting mindset." He said.

Raven looked at Wolf with a slight amount of pity, "Well…you never know." She said, "You might as well try, who knows what'll happen?" she told him before standing up and walking out of the room, leaving Wolf to his thoughts.

* * *

Raven closed the door just in time to see Hani return, "What happened in there? You two didn't have another fight, did you?" she asked.

Raven rolled her eyes, "No, Wolf's just being a stubborn idiot as usual." She said, "C'mon, we still need to check on Dawn, I think we may need to give her a girl talk." She said. Hani nodded and both of them walked down the hall.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**W. R. Winters: And that wraps up today's episode. I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Espeon44: Ursula is really acting like a bitch; not that she wasn't one in the first place.**

**W. R. Winters: *nods* True that. I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter? DawnForever101, you wanna sign us off?**

**DawnForever101: Why don't we let out guess do it?**

**W. R. Winters: Good ideas, take it away Espeon44!**

**Espeon44: This is W. R. Winters, DawnForever101 and their special guest Espeon44 signing off.**

**Scene fades to black.**


	16. Chapter 15: Girl Talk

**The scene lights up to reveal our two favorite authors**

**W. R. Winters: Hey everybody, welcome back to another episode to Dancing with the World.**

**DawnForever101: Sorry we took so long we've been rather preoccupied with other things and just life in general.**

**W. R. Winters: Yeah personally I wanna see Wolf ask Dawn out.**

**DawnForever101: Wolf…you do realize that Ash and Dawn are going to get back together, right?**

**W. R. Winters: *shrugs* Anything could happen…and you wanna bet on that?**

**DawnForever101: *perks up* Would I?! Of course! If Ash and Dawn get back together…you have to say something embarrassing about yourself in the AN.**

**W. R. Winters: Okay and if Wolf and Dawn get together, you have to say something embarrassing about yourself in the AN as well**

**DawnForever101: Deal. Get ready to lose, Winters!**

**W. R. Winters: *rolls eyes* Yeah yeah, let's just start the episode.**

**W. R. Winters presses a button and the scene changes**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Hani and Raven approached Dawn's room before Hani slightly knocked and said, "Dawn, we wanna talk to you. Can we come in?"

There was a long silence before Dawn's voice could be heard, "Sure." Hani and Raven both smiled as they entered Dawn's room. Both girls noticed Dawn just lying down on the bed with the blanket on top of her head.

Raven clapped her hands together, "Okay, Dawn, you need to get up from there."

"Yeah, you can't stay in here forever." Hani added.

"I don't want to." Dawn mumbled underneath the blanket. Hani and Raven sighed, knowing that the blunette was probably going to continue be stubborn.

They both grinned at each other as they nodded and slowly they approached Dawn's bed, with matching grins as Hani and Raven stood up on the bed and started to jump. As the bed shook slightly, Dawn took off the blanket from her head and looked at her two crazy friends jumping on the bed, "What the heck are you two doing?!" She exclaimed.

They stopped jumping, "We were trying to get your stubborn head out of there by annoying you," Raven grinned.

"And it worked!" Hani added.

Dawn rolled her eyes at her friends' immature behaviour but she couldn't help crack a small smile, "You guys are crazy."

"So now that we have your attention, we wanna talk to you." Raven said and Dawn became still for a second.

"I don't think I-" Dawn started but Hani cut her off.

"Dawn, talking about it will make you feel better. You can't bottle up your feelings inside. You need to let it out," Hani said and Dawn became teary eyed a little.

"I'm sorry," Dawn blinked, letting a few tears out, "It's just that the break up has left me devastated. I thought that Ash and I were perfect. I thought that Ash and I were meant to be together forever. I thought that he could trust me." She spoke softly.

Raven looked at Dawn and said, "You know, maybe this break up is a good thing." She said, remembering her conversation with Wolf earlier.

Hani and Dawn both raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"I mean that if you guys didn't break up, then how long would this continue? Ash would continue doubting you and you'd just be mad at him for not trusting you. Maybe this break up was for the best," Raven shrugged.

"I don't think that's the advice she wanted to hear," Hani whispered to Raven.

"I'm telling her the truth," Raven said. "Look, Dawn we understand how you feel. Breakups are hard but don't let it eat you. Look at what it's done to you. You've been in here for the past two days or so and most importantly it's affecting your career."

"I know," Dawn said matter-of-factly. "But what should I do?"

Hani looked at Raven before looking at Dawn, "You need to move on."

"Move on?" Dawn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes, you have to move on from Ash." Raven said but Dawn shook her head.

"I can't ever move on from Ash." She protested.

"You have to, Dawn. You have to. Look, the Meloetta awards are coming up in less than two weeks. You need to pull yourself together if you want to win." Hani said and Dawn stared at her two friends.

"Besides," Raven added, "There are plenty of fish in the sea." She said, hinting at Wolf, "You just need to find the right one for you."

Dawn was about to say something when there was a knock on the door, "Girls, are you in here?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, mom!" Raven yelled.

Cynthia opened the door a crack and smiled, "Okay, good I need to talk to you Raven." She said.

"Okay." Raven said and then left the room, but not before she looked at Dawn and smiled.

Hani turned back to Dawn and smiled, "…Just think about what we said. Okay?"

Dawn slowly exhaled and nodded her head, "I will." She said causing Hani to smile and left Dawn with her thoughts.

'You need to move on'

Dawn sighed, "How am I ever going to move on?" She said to no one in particular.

* * *

Wolf was in his room, constantly thinking about Dawn and whether he should reveal his feelings to her. He was in quite a predicament. He didn't want to add another burden upon her, the poor girl was still depressed over the break up. He sighed, laying back in the couch.

"So have you thought about what you wanna do?" Raven suddenly burst in.

Wolf looked up at her, "Not really."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Well, I still think you should ask her out. Take advantage of the opportunity." Raven said. "You never know, she could say yes."

"But I don't think she even likes me," Wolf retorted.

"What's not to like about you? You're..funny, smart, sweet, charming and totally fun to hang around with."

Wolf raised an eyebrow and smirked a little, "Wow, are you actually complimenting me?"

Raven could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks, "Don't get used to it." She said, causing Wolf to chuckle slightly. "Anyways, I think you should go for it."

"I don't know, I mean I don't wanna ruin our relationship. And besides, I still think she loves Ash." He said.

"Well yeah, but I have a feeling she's going to be moving on." Raven said, putting her hands on her hips.

"What makes you say that?" Wolf asked.

"Hani and I gave her a little girl talk earlier. Hopefully, she's going to be moving on soon." Raven said.

"Me too," Wolf said.

"So are you going to ask her out or not?" Raven asked for the millionth time today.

Wolf hesitated a little as he began to think again. If he asked her out now, it could put a damper in their relationship now and especially when she was just trying to move on. After what seemed like forever, he finally came to a conclusion. "I will try."

Raven smiled hearing that, but she also felt a pang through her heart but she didn't know why, "Great!"

"But not now. It's not the right time. I'll ask her when she moves on from Ash." He said.

Raven nodded, "Good. I think you made the right choice. For once, at least." She grinned.

Wolf rolled his eyes but still smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem." Raven smiled.

* * *

Hani was walking down the halls to get some water when she suddenly saw Ursula approaching her, but she seemed to be talking on the phone.

"Hahaha, oh wait hold on a sec," She said as she practically skipped past Hani and into her dressing room. Hani raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that was weird." She said walking past Ursula's room but not before she heard something interesting.

"Yes, I know my idea of snapping those pics of Dawn and Wolf was just perfect. Hmm?" She chuckled before saying, "Yeah, Dawn's so devastated that its actually affecting her career. Now I'm sure to win that meloetta. I swear, best idea ever." She said.

Hani had mouth wide open, shocked from what she heard, "So all this time, it was…Ursula." She whispered to herself. "She drifted Ash and Dawn away from each other. Why did I not see this sooner?"

She quickly ran past Ursula's room before she could notice that she was eavesdropping. She had to tell Dawn as soon as possible; perhaps there was still a chance to get Ash and Dawn back together. When she walked to Dawn's room, she heard Wolf and Raven coming down the hallway.

"Guys!" She exclaimed as the two looked at each other. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Okay-wait…how are you two not insulting each other?" She narrowed her eyes.

Wolf rolled his eyes, "Just get to the point."

"Ash and Dawn can still get back together!" Hani exclaimed and Wolf and Raven both raised their eyebrows.

Raven sighed, "Hani, we've been over this. Dawn and Ash aren't going to get back together."

"Yes, they will! It's like Dawn said. They're meant to be!" Hani protested. "And I heard from-"

"No. She's going to be moving on." Raven interrupted, "And besides, Wolf's going to ask her out."

Hani bulged her eyes out in shock and she looked at Wolf, "Wait…what?!" She exclaimed. She slowly processed the information until…"Wolf, you like Dawn?"

"No…I love her." Wolf stated and Hani gasped.

"Oh my god…when?! How?! What?!" She continued babbling making Wolf roll his eyes.

"I didn't want to…but it just happened. I've had a crush on her for months and it wasn't until recently I realized that I love her." Wolf said and Hani sighed.

"Oh…" Hani said, a bit disappointed. Never would she have thought that Wolf would love Dawn. Personally, she wanted Ash and Dawn to get back together but it was probably too late now. "Well, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Wolf said. "But I won't ask her out now. She's still going through a difficult time."

Hani nodded, "Yeah."

When Raven and Wolf walked past her, she saw something in them, she didn't know what it was, but she felt as if.."Hmm…I wonder if…Raven and Wolf could work out?" She thought to herself but then she thought how much they bickered over nothing.

"Nah," She said to herself as she was approaching Dawn's room.

* * *

Dawn was in her room and she had gotten a lot of time to think. When Hani and Raven told her to move on from Ash, she thought it was impossible to do so, but as time passed slowly, she realized that they were probably right. Maybe Ash and her were never meant to be forever and maybe the break up was for the best.

'Besides, there are plenty of fish in the sea. You just need to find the right one for you.'

Raven was right. She shouldn't be so hung up around Ash, despite how much she loved him. And while it was true that Dawn still loved Ash, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that she didn't, she knew that in the long run her relationship with Ash was bound to break up anyway.

"But who is the right one for me?" She thought to herself as she paced around in the room. She didn't know who exactly, but as she closed her eyes, she saw a face. She opened her eyes and gasped.

It was Wolf.

Was Wolf really the guy? She contemplated over it several times. Wolf and her did make a great team, not only in singing and dancing, but generally everything. Plus, he was funny, kind, charming…and he was pretty cute. She loved being with Wolf, she just felt comfortable around him and she loved that she could talk to him about anything.

She stopped pacing around in her room, "Wow." She said to no one in particular.

"Wow, what?"

She jumped and looked around, her heart beat escalating as she saw Wolf, "Wolf, don't do that! You scared me!" She said, putting a palm where her heart was.

"Sorry," He grinned as he came inside, "So are you okay?"

Dawn sighed, "I'm better than before."

Wolf sighed a breath of relief, "That's great cuz I've been worried."

Dawn blinked, a bit surprised, "Really?"

"Of course. How can I not?" He said, grinning.

Dawn smiled sheepishly and couldn't help but to blush a little, "That's sweet."

An awkward silence passed by and Dawn was just losing her thought process as she was looking in Wolf's eyes. Were they always that green? Dawn found her stomach getting tighter and the world getting smaller. What the heck was going on?

Then it hit her: It was the exact same feelings that she had for Ash. Except…those feelings were for Wolf.

"You okay, Dawn?" Wolf asked her, shaking Dawn out of her thought process.

Dawn nodded, "Wolf…I need to tell you something," She spoke softly.

Wolf grew curious, "What is it?"

Dawn sighed before looking up at him, "Wolf I never realized this before, but you and I have a great relationship." Wolf raised an eyebrow. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? "I didn't know until now, but…I think I love you." She said, after gulping a bit.

After a long silence, Wolf said, "Dawn…I love you too."

Dawn grinned hearing that and so did Wolf and slowly they found themselves leaning towards each other….

* * *

"**NOOOO!**"

Ash woke up, with a paper stuck to his face. He slowly looked around until he realized that he was in the library. He sighed a breath of relief. He had come to the library to do a research but he didn't realize that he had fallen asleep.

"That was a horrible dream." He whispered to himself but then he added something, "Wait. Why do I even care? Dawn and I broke up. Now she means nothing to me."

"Who are you talking to?" Tracey asked as he sat next to him.

"Nobody," He said and continued reading from a book.

"Hm," Tracey said suspiciously but then just shrugged it off. "He really needs to lay off those drinks." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Hani entered Dawn's room and saw Dawn writing something, "Hey Dawn, I have to tell you something." She said and Dawn looked up at her and smiled.

"Okay, but first I have to tell you something." Dawn said as she got up from her chair and desk. "I've been thinking about it and I decided that I'm gonna try to move on from Ash."

Hani was shocked, she certainly didn't expect Dawn to move on so quickly. Now what was the point of telling her that she and Ash could get back together? "Oh..that's great."

Dawn kept smiling, "Yeah, I mean, I don't need Ash. There are plenty of guys out there! And I'm going to show Ash that I don't need him."

Hani furrowed her eyebrows, "Really? How?"

"With this." Dawn said as she handed a paper for Hani to read. "I'm gonna be singing this soon."

As Hani read the lyrics, she widened her eyes, "Wow…guess you are really moving on."

"Yup! I'm gonna show Ash that I don't need him. I'm better off without him." She stated proudly and Hani had an unreadable expression, "Now, what was it you wanted to say?"

Hani flinched a little but then composed herself quickly, "Uhh…I just wanted to ask if you were okay. But I got my answer." She slightly smiled.

Dawn smiled then reached out to hug Hani, "I should be thanking you guys. Without you and Raven, I'm pretty sure that I would have never left this room." She said while Hani hugged her back.

They broke the hug and Hani smiled slightly, "Yeah.." She said.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to Wolf about this. See ya later." Dawn said and Hani nodded before she left the room.

When she was out of sight, Hani groaned, "Oh man, what have I done?"

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene fades to reveal the two authors**

**W. R. Winters: Well that was interesting episode**

**DawnForever101: *nods* It sure was. Now we want your honest opinion. Who here thought that the dream was real?**

**W. R. Winters: *sighs* I wanted it to be real.**

**DawnForever101: Anyways, hope you enjoyed this episode.**

**W. R. Winters: Also in other news…there are only about 4 to 5 episodes before the show wraps up.**

**The audience groans.**

**DawnForever101: Yeah we're pretty bummed about it too but every good thing must come to an end.**

**W. R. Winters: Thank you for watching and this W.R. Winters and DawnForever101 signing off.**


	17. Chapter 16: Moving On

**The scene is dark, but then it lights up to reveal our two favorite authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Hey everyone. Welcome to another episode of Dancing with the World. Boy does it feel good to be here.**

**DawnForever101: Yeah, I hope you guys are as happy to be here as we are.**

**W. R. Winters: The last episode left off with quite a…well I wouldn't call it a cliffhanger, but we certainly didn't leave off on a good note. It was more of a 'on man this is not good' kind of a note, but good thing we have this episode to solve some of the mysteries that some of you may be thinking about.**

**DawnForever101: Okay I think we've wasted enough time, let's just get to the episode.**

**DawnForever101 presses a button and the scene changes.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Wolf was having a drink and looking over the song he was going to sing at the concert tomorrow night, but he was having a hard time concentrating. His thoughts were once again occupied by a certain blunette, this time he wasn't having an inner argument. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, but it wasn't doing him any good. If anything, it was just making him dizzy.

"Wolf, you in here?" Wolf looked toward the voice and saw Dawn walk in through the door. When she spotted him, Dawn shot Wolf a smile, which caused him to get butterflies in his stomach. "Hey." She said as she walked towards him.

Wolf easily returned her smile, "Hey, it's good to see you out of your room." He said, "What do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

Dawn walked up to Wolf and handed him the music in her hand, "I'm going to sing this at the concert tomorrow night."

Wolf read over the lyrics and his eyebrows raised, "Interesting choice." He said as he looked up, "Any reason why you want to sing this?"

Dawn nodded, "Yep, I've decided that I'm no longer going to let the break up hold me down. I'm moving on from Ash."

Wolf was slightly surprised, but his spirits also lifted slightly. Perhaps this was his chance, "Well, I'm proud of you and your decision."

Dawn's smile grew a little wider, "Yeah, now we need to find Cynthia and Rudy. We've got work to do."

* * *

The next day arrived rather quickly and Wolf was watching Rudy instruct Dawn and her back up dancers, the Star Sapphire. Due to popular demand, Damon thought I'd be a good idea to have them show up for more performances.

Wolf had already done his work for the song he was going to sing, but Dawn didn't seem to be satisfied. Because no matter how many times she pulled off her dance routine, she always wanted to do it again. She had been working at it for hours, and Wolf figured now it was time for it to come to a close. Wolf walked up and raised his voice, "Okay pause the music." He said, a second or two later the music stopped and so did the girls. "Alright girls, you're doing fantastic, now we're going to take a little break, but we'll meet again 2 hours before the concert." He said. All the girls, save for Dawn, left and the blunette almost marched up to Wolf.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You're working too hard." Wolf said, "I've seen you dance, there's really no need for you to be practicing that much. You really need to get this concert out of your head." He said, he thought for a minute. "Okay, that settles it. Go back to your room and change, you and I are going out."

Dawn was taken aback, "Out, like a date?" she asked.

Wolf shrugged, "It can be whatever you want to call it, but either way you might wanna get ready." Wolf said before walking back to his own room.

* * *

Dawn was still shocked when she made it back to her room, she hadn't seen Wolf act like that before. He was just full of surprises. She slipped into something a little more casual. She pulled a pink hoodie over her white t-shirt, switched out her workout shorts for some jeans and slipped on some shoes. She then walked over to her vanity and figured that she might as well brush out her hair.

As she ran the brush through her midnight blue locks, she began to wonder. Was this a date? Judging from how Wolf reacted when she asked it didn't really confirm or deny it. She finished brushing her hair and put some star clips in her hair, put on some earrings, and then put on the necklace Wolf gave her for her birthday. She looked herself over in the mirror and briefly touched the heart hanging from the chain. She never really took note that Wolf got her a heart-shaped necklace. Was there a special reason for-

"Oh wait," Dawn said interrupting her own thoughts, "I need to make a call." She said before almost rushing to her laptop.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ash's dorm room, Tracey was busy typing away at Ash's computer. He was working on a school research paper and he needed to use Ash's computer because his was in the shop. Plus, Ash was too passed out from drinking to care anyway. Tracey sighed before looking over his shoulder at Ash sprawled awkwardly on his bed. He really needed to get his life sorted out. Then Ash's computer started to beep.

Tracey jumped and looked towards the computer. Ash was getting a Skype call from…Dawn? Tracey thought it wasn't right to answer, but if Dawn was calling Ash it must be important. He clicked to accept the call.

Dawn's face then filled the screen, "Hello?" she asked, then she saw Tracey's face, "Oh, I must have the wrong number." She said.

"No, this is Ash's computer. I'm Tracey, Ash's roommate. I'm using Ash's computer and Ash is…out at the moment so I decided to answer for him." he said.

Dawn offered Tracey a slight smile, "Well it's good to meet you Tracey. Listen, I need a favor." She began, "Wolf and I are having a concert tonight that's being televised. It's really important that Ash watches that performance, so do you think you can convince him when he comes back?"

Tracey thought about it, maybe Dawn was attempting to patch things up with Ash. He nodded, "Sure, I think I can do that." He said.

Dawn looked happy, "Great, thanks. It means a lot. Bye." She said before she ended the video chat. Tracey felt hopeful, maybe things were turning out for the better. Now he just needed to remember to wake Ash up.

* * *

Dawn walked out of her room and saw Wolf waiting for her. He had changed as well. He was wearing a brown hooded jacket over a red and black plaid collared shirt that was unbuttoned over a white shirt, jeans and was wearing a white ski-cap on his head.

Wolf looked at her and smiled, "Ready?" he said.

"You aren't worried about the press catching us outside?" she asked.

He shrugged, "We'll be more careful, no more incriminating photos of us this time." He said.

* * *

Well they managed to avoid the press, but it didn't take long for some of their fans to find them. Good thing the colder temperatures made it so that not many people were out.

Dawn finished the signature and handed the autograph back to the fan, "There you go." She said with a grin.

The fan's smile grew bigger, "Thanks, you have no idea how awesome it is to meet you two." She said before walking to Wolf, "Do you mind if I get a…_special _autograph?"

Wolf shrugged, "Sure, I don't see why-" Wolf stopped talking when the girl unzipped her jacket and opened it. Wolf was slightly surprised and suddenly looked nervous. Then he quickly got the autograph over with so the girl could zip up her jacket. The girl looked like she was going to swoon so Dawn and Wolf took this as their opportunity to start moving.

Dawn looked at Wolf and saw that his face was as red as a cherry, "What has you so flustered? All she did was want you to autograph her shirt."

Wolf looked down, "She wasn't wearing a shirt, or anything under that jacket." He said.

Dawn was confused, but then her eyes widened, "Oh…so you saw her…" he nodded, "And you signed…" another nod. An awkward silence followed, "Let's just pretend that encounter didn't happen, agreed?"

"Agreed." Wolf said almost immediately.

* * *

After they got a bite to eat, Wolf and Dawn decided to take a take around the town. They never really got a chance to see Nimbasa entirely. They had already been to the amusement park, so they didn't really see any point in going there again.

"Okay, where should we go now?" Wolf asked.

Dawn looked around for a bit wondering the same thing. Then her eyes fell on a slightly large building. She smiled before grabbing Wolf's hand. "C'mon." she said before beginning to almost drag Wolf towards the building.

Wolf could feel his cheeks warming up at the feeling of Dawn holding his hand, "Where are we going?" he asked.

* * *

"A library?" Wolf said in a slight quiet tone as they walked throughout it, "Why are we in a library?" he asked.

"Why not?" Dawn replied, "It's been so long since I've been in one, It reminds me of when I was back in high school."

Wolf chuckled, "I bet you were a total bookworm back in high school." He said. Dawn didn't answer and Wolf looked at her, "No way, seriously?" he said looking like he was holding back a laugh.

Dawn's cheeks turned pink, "Oh c'mon, I bet you were the biggest geek in school."

Wolf shook his head, "Nope, actually I was in a boy band." He said.

Dawn nearly snorted, "What?" she asked.

Now is was Wolf's turn to turn pink, "Let's find somewhere to sit down and I'll tell you more." He said.

* * *

Wolf and Dawn found one of the more quiet corners of the library and quietly swapped stories of their different experiences in high school. Dawn wasn't sure how long they were talking, but she was really having a good time. Wolf really had some entertaining stories, she nearly died when he told her that he asked the most popular girl in school out, before knowing she was popular. Wolf joined her in her laughter, but they tried to keep it under control to avoid the wrath of the librarian.

When their laughter died down, Wolf looked down at his watch, "Wow, time does fly. We should start heading back to the others, we need to start getting ready for the performance." He said getting up, he offered Dawn a hand. She took it and Wolf pulled her up.

"Thanks," she said. Wolf gave her a smile and they started walking. "Y'know Wolf, you were right. I really did need a break." She said.

"No problem, it's what I do." He said looking over at her. Dawn actually found herself looking away, almost shyly. What was going on with her, it was just Wolf. So why was she acting like-

Dawn's thoughts were cut off when her foot got caught on a book and she began to fall forward. "Whoa!" Dawn said, her eyes closing out of reflex. Her eyes did open again until she felt something catch her. She looked at saw Wolf's face not very far away from hers.

"Are you okay Dawn?" Wolf said as he steadied her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dawn answered, her voice slightly distant as she looked into Wolf's eyes. They were full of concern, she never notice what a pretty shade of green they were, "Thanks." She said and there was a moment of silence as Dawn's sapphire blue eyes stared into Wolf's emerald green ones.

They weren't sure who started, but they found themselves leaning towards each other, their eyes slowly closing.

_RING!_

Wolf and Dawn jumped apart, both of them blushing furiously as Dawn pulled out her phone and answered it, "Hello?" she wait for a few moments as she listened to who was on the other line, "Yeah, I'm with Wolf…yes we're on our way back…okay we'll try to hurry, bye." She said before hanging up, "That was Hani, she says we need to get back as soon as possible."

Wolf nodded, "What are we waiting for?" he said and they both started moving, but both of them were still thinking about what just happened. And what _almost_ happened.

* * *

"I can't believe they're asking me to wear this." Dawn said as she looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a blue ruffle crop top that showed off her midriff, frayed jean shorts and white heels. Her hair was styled up into a ponytail and the necklace Wolf gave her was hanging from her neck. Hani had just finished her makeup, he was wearing blue metallic eye shadow, thick fake eyelashes, pink blush and her lips were bright red from the lipstick she was wearing.

"I'm not exactly all for it either," Hani said, "but it's what the studio wanted. Hopefully it's just a one-time-thing." She said, she was wearing an outfit similar to Dawn's except that the top was purple instead of blue. "So, what were you and Wolf doing before I called?" she asked out of curiosity.

"He took me out to take my mind off the concert." She said.

Hani raised an eyebrow, "Took you out, you mean like a date?" she asked.

Dawn felt her face heat up, "Well, he never really said…but I guess you could say that." She said.

"Knock knock." They two girls turned to see Wolf standing in the doorway. He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves torn off, jeans, white shoes and a white bandana wrapped around his blonde hair. "Time to go girls." He said.

Hani looked Wolf over, "Boy, you are going to make girls swoon with that outfit." She said sarcastically.

Wolf smiled, "What can I say? With guns like these, I can be a real safety hazard." He said while flexing his arms. Dawn and Hani rolled their eyes.

* * *

Tracey dumped some water on Ash's head, which caused him to bolt up awake; which was a huge mistake because he was then hit by the pain of his hangover, "What the hell Tracey!" Ash said as a hand went to his forehead.

Tracey ignored Ash's comment and passed him a glass of lemon water, "Just drink this, you're going to need your focus." he said.

Ash took a large gulp and his face slightly scrunched up from the sour taste, "Why?" he asked as he took another gulp.

"Because Dawn has a performance showing on TV tonight…and you're going to watch it." he said.

Ash spat out his drink out of shock, "What?!" he said, "No way, you can't make me." He said, an angry expression on his face.

Tracey simply flicked Ash in the forehead, thus sending another spike of pain through his skull, "You're are watching it whether you like it or not." He said, "I have a feeling this is one performance that you're going to want to see."

Ash grumbled, "Fine." He said before sitting down and started muttering several curses towards Tracey.

* * *

Wolf and Dawn were backstage waiting for the announcer to call them on, "You ready for this?" Wolf asked quietly to his partner.

Dawn nodded, "Oh yeah, this is one performance I'm looking forward to nailing." She said.

Wolf gave her a grin, "That's the spirit." He said.

"Ladies and gentleman," the announcer's voice said through the speakers, "welcome to tonight's performance. Allow me to welcome the first member of the superstar duo you've been waiting to see…Wolf Winters!"

Wolf walked on stage and the crowd cheered, the fan girls screamed especially loud when they saw his bare arms. "How's everyone doing tonight?" he asked as he put a hand up to his ear. The crowd cheered to answer him, "Hm, I didn't hear anything." He said, "I said, how's everyone doing tonight?" this time the crowd cheered much louder, "Much better, now before I sing my song. Let me tell you, I was a real heartthrob in high school. In fact, the song I'm about to sing is a pretty good summary of what I would tell my dates before taking them out." He said. Then the music began to start as Wolf pulled some sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on.

* * *

**Whoa whoa**

Wolf vocalized a bit before the song started to change in both beat and rhythm, then he started to walk around the stage to the beat of the song, occasionally making a gesture with his arms.

* * *

**Now listen to me baby****  
****Before I love and leave you****  
****They call me heart breaker****  
****I don't wanna deceive you**

* * *

Wolf's walking then slowed down as he began to sing the chorus; it looked like he was walking in perfect slow motion.

* * *

**If you fall for me****  
****I'm not easy to please****  
****I might tear you apart****  
****Told you from the start, ****  
****Baby from the start.**

* * *

Wolf then looked towards the audience and started to walk towards them.

* * *

**I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart.****  
****I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart.  
I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart.  
I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart****.  
****I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart****.**

**Whoa whoa**

* * *

Wolf reached the edge of the stage and kneeled and reached his hand out, several fan girls started to scream and reach out for the change to touch his hand. After a few of them touched his hand he stood up and began to next verse as he walked away.

* * *

**There's no point trying to hide it****  
****No point trying to evade it****  
****I know I got a problem****  
****Problem with misbehaving**

* * *

He reached a different part of the stage and knelt down again getting a similar reaction from the fans standing near the stage.

* * *

**If you fall for me****  
****I'm not easy to please****  
****I might tear you apart****  
****Told you from the start, ****  
****Baby from the start.**

* * *

As Wolf sang the chorus, he gave the girls in front of them a smile as if singing directly to them. Some of them actually fainted.

* * *

**I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart.****  
****I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart.  
I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart.  
I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart****.  
****I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart****.**

* * *

Wolf stood back up and walked back to the center of the stage.

* * *

**Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa****  
****Whoa whoa**

* * *

Before he started the next part of his song, he turned towards the audience, his body language telling them they he just couldn't help being such a heartbreaker.

* * *

**And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold****  
****Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone****  
****If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart****  
****Told ya from the start.**

**I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart.****  
****I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart.  
I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart.  
I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart****.  
****I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart****.**

**Whoa whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa whoa**

* * *

Wolf finished the song and the crowd cheered, laughing Wolf removed the sunglasses and put them back into his pocket, "Thank you, honestly. You guys are just fantastic, now unfortunately my partner and I don't have a duet for you guys." He said, getting a groan from some of the audience members, "But don't worry you're still in for a treat. Let's give a warm welcome to Dawn Berlitz and her Star Sapphires." He said before he walked off the stage and Dawn and her back-up dancers walked out.

The crowd cheered loudly for Dawn, and there were several wolf whistles and cat calls when people got a good look at their outfits.

Dawn looked towards the audience, "I hope you guys like this song, because it's dedicated to my ex."

* * *

Ash perked up hearing those words and he leaned forward in his seat, slightly curious.

* * *

Dawn closed her eyes and thought about her relationship with Ash. Then she thought about how it was time to move on. The music began to start and Dawn's eyes flew open before she began to sing.

* * *

_I'm breakin' down__  
__Gonna start from scratch__  
__Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch__  
__My lips are saying goodbye__  
__My eyes are finally dry_

* * *

Behind Dawn her backup dancers began to move as Dawn continued to sing.

* * *

_I'm not the way that I used to be__  
__I took the record off repeat__  
__It killed me but I survived__  
__And now I'm coming alive_

* * *

As Dawn began the chorus she began to dance with the other girls in perfect synchronization. Her expression was serious and showed that she was meaning every word she sang.

* * *

_I'll never be that girl again__  
__No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again__  
__No oh oh_

_My innocence is wearin' thin__  
__But my heart is growing strong__  
__So call me, call me, call me_

* * *

Dawn whipped her ponytail back and looked directly into where one of the cameras was.

* * *

_Miss movin' on__  
__Oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on__  
__Oh oh oh_

_Yeah._

* * *

Ash watched in silence, not sure what to make of what was happening. He had a good idea, but why was Dawn doing this?

* * *

_I broke the glass that surrounded me (surrounded me)__  
__I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)__  
__I was such a good girl__  
__So fragile but no more_

* * *

Dawn's expression turned painful and sad as her eyes closed.

* * *

_I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)__  
__My whole world was electrified (electrified)__  
__Now I'm no longer afraid__  
__It's Independence Day (It's Independence Day)_

* * *

Dawn's eyes shot opened as she began the chorus again, all of her feelings toward the break up condensed into the lyrics of the song.

* * *

_I'll never be that girl again__  
__No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again__  
__No oh oh_

_My innocence is wearin' thin__  
__But my heart is growing strong__  
__So call me, call me, call me_

_Miss movin' on_

* * *

Dawn started walking around the stage point to herself as she sang the next part of the song.

* * *

_Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)__  
__I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)__  
__Is gonna be enough_

* * *

The mood of the song suddenly changed and got softer as Dawn's expression grew more tender as she looked down.

* * *

_I'll never be that girl again__  
__No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again__  
__No oh oh_

* * *

The song returned back to its original mood as Dawn walked back to join her backup dancers.

* * *

_My innocence is wearin' thin__  
__But my heart is growing strong__  
__So call me, call me, call me__  
__Miss movin' on__  
__Oh oh oh__  
__Miss movin' on_

_(On and on and on and on and on)_

* * *

Dawn started to dance again with the others, they were in perfect synchronization and you could feel the power of the song through their dance moves as Dawn sang the last part of the song.

* * *

_Miss movin' on__  
__Oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on__  
__Oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on__  
__Oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on__  
__Oh oh oh_

_Yeah, I'm movin' on_

* * *

When Dawn finished the song, the audience went wild. Dawn smiled widely as she looked at the crowd, "Thank you, now this concert isn't just about me. So let's get my partner out here so we can give him some love." She said and the volume of the cheers rose as Wolf walked out. He walked up beside dawn with a grin on his face.

"Thanks guys, you've really been a fantastic crowd." Wolf said, "What did you guys think of that last song?" the crowd cheered and Wolf laughed, "Yeah, I know. The real question here is what idiot would be stupid enough to leave a girl like her." He said making a gesture at Dawn.

Dawn playfully shoved him with her shoulder, "Oh stop it you." she said.

Some of the audience members laughed, but one of the fans yelled, "Just kiss already!"

Both Wolf and Dawn were surprised, then other members of the audience joined in, chanting for them to kiss. As Dawn began to think, everything around her seemed to slow down and grow silent. She was sure Ash was watching, perhaps the song wouldn't be enough to fully convince him she was over him…

"Okay, okay; looks like we got some shippers out in the audience." Wolf said, "Now we've run out of time here, so we should probably get on our way and-" Wolf stopped talked when Dawn suddenly grabbed his shoulder and whipped her towards him.

Then Dawn grabbed his shirt and pulled her towards her, "Oh shut up you stupid mutt." She said before closing the distance between them and kissed Wolf on the lips. It was then that the audience lost it and cheered even louder than ever before.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ash and Tracey's dorm room, both of them were shocked at when they were witnessing on the TV screen. Tracey looked at Ash, who had an expressionless look on his face, making it impossible to tell what he was thinking.

After a few seconds of silence Ash turned off the TV, stood up and gave Tracey a look, "Thanks Trace, you were right. That was something I _definitely_ needed to see." He said, sarcasm dripping from every word. He then walked away and out of the dorm room.

Tracey was slightly in shock, that was definitely not what he was expecting. He quickly got up and went to follow Ash knowing that he was probably heading toward the bar.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene changes back to our two authors, well one author because W. R. Winters is nowhere to be seen.**

**DawnForever101: My oh my, things are definitely more interesting. For any of you wondering where my co-author is, he's hiding from all of you. He figured that after seeing this episode that you'd want to kill him, he was in charge of it after all.**

**Audience: TELL US WHERE HE IS!**

**DawnForever101: Now calm down everyone, before I say anything. I want to let you guys know that if you would like to see a picture of the library scene between Dawn and Wolf. W. R. Winters created a picture and put it on his Deviantart page. His profile name is "WRWinters" if you wanna check it out. Now, before I sign off; W. R. Winters is hiding in the dumpster behind the studio, you can get to it by taking the back exits.**

**The audience pulls out weapons and rushes towards the exit.**

**DawnForever101: *Evil laugh* This is DawnForever101 and (a soon to be dead) W. R. Winters signing off.**


	18. Chapter 17: Cause and Effect

**The scene lights up to reveal our two favorite authors.**

**DawnForever101: *smiles* Hey everyone!**

**W.R. Winters: *with a broken rib and a black eye* Hey, welcome to another great episode of Dancing with the World. *groans***

**DawnForever101: *turns to him* What's with you?**

**W.R. Winters: *rolls eyes* Well you should know…last time you sold me out and our readers attacked me!**

**DawnForever101: Well, you deserved it.**

**W.R. Winters: I DIDN'T KISS DAWN! SHE KISSED ME!**

**DawnForever101: *sarcastic* Sure, keep telling yourself that.**

**W.R. Winters: *sighs* Let's just start the episode**

**The scene fades before revealing a new one.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

If anyone was in the greatest amount of shock, it was Wolf. But he couldn't help but kiss Dawn back and ignored the intense cheering of the audience. Dawn surprisingly felt butterflies soar in her stomach. They broke the kiss and Wolf instantly opened his eyes. Dawn didn't seem to be shocked as Wolf and instead put on a small smile and looked towards the audience.

"Good night everybody! Hope you enjoyed the show!" She screamed before walking off the stage and headed inside. Wolf was still lost in his thoughts. He couldn't believe it; Dawn had kissed him. He smiled with warm thoughts of Dawn as he headed inside.

* * *

Dawn walked backstage and stopped in her tracks to see Hani and Raven. She smiled, "Hey guys, awesome performance, am I right?"

Hani and Raven looked at each other and Raven looked towards Dawn with a disappointed face, "Dawn, what was that?!"

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "What was what?" She said as she remained clueless.

Hani walked up to Dawn, "Dawn, you…kissed Wolf."

Dawn smiled victoriously as she imagined how Ash must be feeling for breaking up with her. If he had thought that she was still heart-broken over him, this performance earlier sure proved him wrong.

"Dawn!" Raven said, snapping Dawn out of her thought process.

"Hmm?"

"Dawn, when we said you need to move on, this isn't what we meant." Raven gave her a flat look. "You just can't go out and kiss Wolf on live TV! What's wrong with you?!"

"I did it for Ash!" Dawn exclaimed and both girls parted their lips in surprise. "I wanted to show Ash that I moved on from him. I wanted him to see his big mistake of breaking up with me!" Dawn said.

Raven and Hani were speechless for a while. Truthfully, when Raven had witnessed Dawn kissing Wolf earlier, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt. She didn't know why, but it actually enraged her. It was confusing. She knew that Wolf loved Dawn a lot and she herself had attempted to get them together, so why she had felt enraged, she had no clue.

Hani, however, had a disappointed look on her face, "Dawn, what you did was wrong. You shouldn't have done that. Can you imagine how Wolf must be feeling now?" She said.

Dawn instantly recalled the almost kiss earlier at the library and blushed slightly, "I think he'll be fine." When she said that, Hani shook her head in disapproval. Now the chances of Ash and Dawn getting back together were almost slim to none. She couldn't believe that she had used Wolf for her own benefit.

"Anyways," Dawn said, "It doesn't matter because the Meleotta Awards are so close and now we're sure to win because to the media, Wolf and Dawn are finally together." She said excitedly.

Raven sighed, "Don't you think that some things are more important than that?" She said, referring to Wolf.

Dawn rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I'm telling you, he'll be just fine. Now I'm going to go change." She said as she walked past them and into her changing room.

* * *

When Dawn closed the door, both girls still had a shocked expression on their faces, but then they noticed Wolf, standing in the doorway. He had a sad look on his face. He had probably heard everything. Raven walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worriedly.

His expression turned angry as he looked at her and shook his head slightly, "No." He replied coldly and walked away from her, opposite Dawn's direction.

"Oh man, this is bad…now Ash and Dawn are never going to get back together." Hani said to which Raven whipped her head towards her.

"What? Ash and Dawn?" She repeated, confused.

"I've been trying to tell you," She started, "But no one listens to me."

Raven sighed, "Hani, they're not going to get back together."

"They can!" Hani protested and walked up to Raven, "This is all Ursula's doing, Raven. She was the one who posted those pictures in the magazine which led to Ash and Dawn's breakup."

Raven widened her eyes in shock, "What?" And Hani nodded her head. "Wow…guess we should have seen that coming." Then it looked like she realized something,

"That was her plan."

"Plan?" Raven asked.

She nodded, "Yes, her plan. She wanted Dawn to become devastated and perform badly so she could steal her fans and win the Meloetta."

Raven sighed, "But what's the point? After what happened, it looks like Wolf and Dawn are going to win because I'm sure the media will go crazy over their kiss. And I'm sorry, Hani but there's no way that Ash and Dawn can get back together." She admitted.

Hani nodded, "I know…but I still think Dawn loves Ash, no matter what. And Wolf loves Dawn."

"Yeah, but I saw Dawn's expression right after Dawn kissed Wolf. I think she's beginning to develop feelings for him." Raven added.

Hani sighed, "This is the most intense love triangle I've ever seen."

* * *

"Ash stop!" Tracey yelled.

Ash was currently running to wherever his feet was carrying. He had his mind set on running to the bar though, to indulge in some drinks. He just wanted to get his head cleared. He knew that Dawn had kissed Wolf to hurt him and he growled because it had been working. He kept on running, without a care in the world and avoided Tracey.

"Ash!" Tracey got a hold of Ash's arm and stopped him. He was panting heavily and he looked at Tracey in anger.

"What?" He replied coldly.

Tracey sent him a look of sympathy. He didn't deserve this. But Tracey couldn't believe what Dawn had done. He thought that Dawn was going to attempt to make things better, but he didn't know that it would end up being worse. "Ash," He began, "I'm sorry."

Ash just grumbled incoherently and removed himself from Tracey's grip, heading towards the bar, but Tracey stopped him, "Ash, stop! This isn't good for you! You can't keep drinking like this!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Tracey!" He spat in anger. "Not after you told me to watch Dawn." He said, with a hurt expression. "Damn it, why do I keep thinking about her?" He muttered.

"Because, Ash, no matter what happens…you still love her." Tracey reasoned.

Ash's blood boiled, "No I don't." He clenched his fists.

"If you don't, then I'm sure you wouldn't drink every day. Look, I know she hurt you but she probably did it to make you realize that you hurt her too." He reasoned and that caught Ash's attention.

"She was the one who hurt me first." He replied, "And this just proves that she was cheating on me." He shook his head disappointedly.

"You don't know that, Ash." He retorted, "You still don't. And I, for one, still don't think that Dawn cheated on you."

"I-"

"Ash, everything is about trust. I told you that. You messed up your relationship with Dawn. And even if you did, you could have made everything better again. You could have at least listened to what she had to say. You could have believed her, but you didn't."

Ash was rendered speechless now. Had he been the one all this while that messed everything up?

"But it's too late now," Tracey continued. He sighed when Ash hesitated to say anything, "Go ahead and drink your sorrows, if that's what you really want." he said before he walked away from Ash to go back to the dorm, thinking that Ash was too stubborn to listen to what he had to say.

* * *

As Ash stood there, he couldn't help but to dwell in his thoughts and what Tracey had told him before he left. He was so confused…he remained clueless on what to do. Dawn had still hurt Ash extremely, but Tracey also had a point, like always.

It was probably too late to make up with Dawn, it was probably too late to do anything, but as he walked forward, he found himself picking up his cell phone and calling Dawn, to give him a piece of his mind first.

* * *

Wolf was walking around in his room, constantly recalling the kiss earlier. He had never been so happy in his entire life to know that Dawn had finally returned his feelings, but as soon as he found out he was just being used to get back at Ash, his heart had nearly stopped. He was shocked at Dawn and the next time he saw her, it probably wasn't going to be a good conversation.

Someone knocked on the door, getting Wolf's attention. Wolf turned towards the door, seeing Damon standing in the doorway, "Hey Wolf." He said.

He blinked, "Damon, didn't see you there. What's up?"

He walked in and he remained silent for a while until he sighed, "That was quite an…interesting performance out there."

He exhaled, "Sure was."

"Are you and Dawn together?" He asked curiously.

"Umm…" He replied, not sure what to say, "Not exactly." He shrugged.

"Because if you are, this would be the most exponential thing that will lead to your win at the meloetta awards. You two will be international sensations." He said but instead of growing excited, he remained silent.

"What's wrong, Wolf?" He asked, noticing his depressed mood.

He nearly flinched, "Nothing, Damon. I'm perfectly fine. That kiss was just for show. It didn't mean anything…to her," He whispered the last part.

"Well, we think it's an excellent idea. This will surely put you two back upon the charts." He smiled and Wolf forced a smile.

Damon was about to walk out of the room, when he turned back, "You know Wolf, I'll tell you what I told Dawn a couple of days ago. If there's anything bothering you, please don't hesitate and talk to me." He said, "I know I may seem like i only want to advance your careers, but I really do care about you kids."

Taking a breath, Wolf nodded sternly before he walked out of the room.

* * *

Dawn had just changed out of her outfit when she found out she was getting a call. She widened her eyes in shock when she noticed that it was Ash's number. It was the first time that he had called her after the breakup. She smiled menacingly as she put the phone towards her ear.

"I thought so. You finally came to your senses, Ash." She said, not even offering her greeting.

"Dawn…you shouldn't have done that." He said.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Please, Ash. If you think that after the breakup, I'm just going to stay depressed, then you're wrong! I moved on, Ash! I don't need you! And besides, Wolf was a better guy to me anyways. He never accused me once."

"That's because," Dawn heard him raising his voice, "he wasn't your boyfriend, damn it! And you honestly think that I care?! We broke up…you can do anything you want now and I won't give a damn now." He said, but Ash knew he was slightly lying…okay mostly lying.

"Really?" She scoffed, "then why did you call if the kiss didn't bother you?" She asked.

Ash remained silent for a while and Dawn smiled triumphantly until he said, "Because I wanted to say that what you did was ridiculous and didn't make sense."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "You're lying, Ash."

"You've been lying to me ever since you became a star, Dawn!"

"Well," Dawn said, raising her voice, "I'm sorry that you didn't trust me, Ash! You never did!"

"And I won't ever trust anyone again, thanks Dawn!" He replied coldly. Dawn suddenly became motionless when he said that. It had reminded her of when she had broken his promise to never love again in high school. But she recomposed herself. It wasn't her fault.

"Well, that's your fault, Ash Ketchum. It was your fault this time." She said before hanging up. Dawn set the phone on the counter before taking a deep breath.

* * *

She laid down in her bed, in constant thought. She was supposed to be happy about this, but she just found herself feeling guilty for what she did. She groaned in her pillow. That night, she had trouble falling asleep.

* * *

"And at the end of the concert, we see Dawn and Wolf sharing a romantic kiss. What a thrilling way to end their concert!." The news reporter said, showcasing a video footage of Dawn kissing Wolf. "It looks like Dawn and Wolf are back with a raging fire! And just in time too, because it looks like they're in a good spot to win a Meloetta!"

Ursula scowled and the remote towards the TV, but it landed on the floor. "What the hell?! How did this happen?!" She gritted her teeth in anger.

"No, this can't happen! I thought this plan was fool proof!" She yelled to no one in particular. "I have to win." She said, "not Dawn and not anyone else."

* * *

Dawn walked outside of her room. She had only gotten about three hours of sleep last night, but she was still wide awake this morning. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Wolf. She immediately flushed. She hadn't talked to Wolf after the kiss last night. Sure, it was to get back at Ash, but she found her breaths getting smaller and her heart beating around him.

She walked up to him, "Hey Wolf." She said. Wolf looked at her and he turned to the other cheek.

Dawn scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "Umm, great performance last night, right? I didn't get a chance to-" Before she could finish, Wolf was starting to walk away.

Dawn had become more confused, "Wolf!" She exclaimed, running after him. He stopped. "What's the matter with you? I'm trying to talk to you."

"Well," He began, "I'm trying to avoid you."

Dawn looked at him in slight shock, "Why?"

"Because of last night." He admitted. Dawn instantly knew it was the kiss he was referring to.

Dawn's cheeks turned pink, "Yeah…" She smiled shyly and then she cleared her throat, "It was a…good kiss." She admitted.

Wolf shook his head in disapproval, "I can't believe you did that." He said.

"What do you mean, Wolf?" She asked. "Besides," she added, "After what happened in the library yesterday, I think it was bound to happen anyway."

"That's different." He retorted, "I wasn't being used." He said coldly.

"Used?" Dawn blinked. She had no idea what Wolf was talking about.

"Dawn!" He stared at her, "You used me for your own benefit! You used me to back at Ash yesterday! What kind of person does that?"

Dawn remained speechless for a while, "Wolf, I…"

"You played with my feelings, damn it!" He suddenly exclaimed and as soon as he said that, he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He couldn't believe he had blurted it out. He looked away from Dawn, who had the eyes of dinner plates. He tried to walk out of the room.

"…You have feelings for me?" She whispered.

Wolf stopped. He knew that Dawn was in shock and her could leave her hanging, he realized there was no going back. He turned around. He had to admit how he felt about her and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene fades before revealing our two authors.**

**W.R. Winters: Yesss! Wolf and Dawn are going to get together!**

**DawnForever101: Relax, cowboy. We still have a few episodes before the end.**

**W.R. Winters: *grumbles* Can't a guy dream once in a while?**

**DawnForever101: *rolls eyes* Anyways, so what do you guys think? Is Dawn and Wolf going to get together? Or are Ash and Dawn going to get back together? Leave a review below and tell us what you think.**

**W.R. Winters: *whispers to readers* Say that Wolf and Dawn are going to get together.**

**DawnForever101: I heard that!**

**W.R. Winters: Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this episode. This is W.R. Winters and DawnForever101 signing off.**


	19. Chapter 18: Clubbing

**The scene is dark, but lights up to reveal our two authors.**

**DawnForever101: Hey everyone, welcome to another episode of **_**Dancing With The World**_**. I bet you're glad to see us again.**

**W. R. Winters: They're glad to see you, I'm still getting hated on.**

**DawnForever101: They're hating your character, not you.**

**W. R. Winters: They hate a character that is based off of me, they hate me. So same difference.**

**DawnForever101: Oh man up you puppy.**

**W. R. Winters: I am not a puppy!**

**DawnForever101: *pinches Wolf's cheek* Aw look at that, he's getting all pouty.**

**W. R. Winters: *swats hand away* Hey hands off. Okay now we left a little bit on a cliffy last time so let's just start the chapter.**

**DawnForever101: Alright, neither of us own Pokémon and we never will. We hope you enjoy the episode.**

**Wolf presses a button and the scene changes.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Wolf looked at Dawn, who was expecting him to answer her. He then looked down, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Yes, I have feelings for you." he said as he looked up, seeing that Dawn was only getting more and more shocked, "More than that, I'm in love with you." he said.

Dawn didn't know what to say, "Wolf…"

Wolf shook his head, "But I can clearly see that you don't have any for me." he said, "It looks like you don't give a damn about my feelings." He said before turning around and walking away.

Dawn came out of her shock, "Wolf, wait!" she said as she began to go after him.

* * *

Wolf was walking down the halls and heard Dawn calling after him, but he ignored her. "I'm going out." He called out when he got into the main room, where Hani and Raven were hanging out.

"Wolf, is something wrong?" Raven asked.

He turned to her, "No, everything is _fine_." He said sarcastically, "I'm just going out." He said as Dawn was coming into the room, "Alone." He said before walking out of the room and slamming the door.

Raven and Hani were concerned as they looked over at Dawn, "What happened?" Hani asked.

"What do you think?" Dawn said, before leaning her back against the wall, a hand covering her face, "I messed up…so bad." She softly said, she may have just lost her singing partner. No, she may have just lost her friend. No…what was her relationship with Wolf? Well, whatever it was. She may have just lost it.

* * *

Ursula was coming out of her own room, mad as hell. She couldn't believe this was backfiring on her, she needed to come up with something quick. She was about to continue walking when someone walked in front of her cutting her off. She was about to scream at whoever cut her off, but then she saw who it was. Was that Wolf? Curious about what he looked so pissed about, she began to follow him.

* * *

Wolf walked down the road, his hood was up and he was hunched over to avoid attention. He walked down the road and people walking towards him were sure to get out of his way. He still couldn't believe Dawn did that to him. He shook his head violently in an attempt to expel the thoughts out of his head. He needed to take his mind off of what happened, he looked around. It was beginning to grow dark so his eyes immediately caught the bright neon lights of a nightclub called _The_ _Jynx Spot_. Seeing that there really weren't any other places to go, it seemed like a good place. Wolf made his way towards the club.

* * *

Ursula saw the direction Wolf was heading and smirked. Opportunity was knocking, and she was in a welcoming mood.

* * *

Wolf saw that there was a line leading into the club and that there was a bouncer as well. The bouncer was a huge beefy dude that looked like he could easily snap Wolf in half, but didn't really care. He didn't bother getting in line and just walked to the club entrance. He was about to walk in when the bouncer blocked him with an arm.

"Hey, you can't just walk in there." The bouncer said in a very deep voice.

Wolf looked at the bouncer and pulled down his hood, "I'm Wolf Winters." He said, some of the people in the line leading into the club went nuts. The bouncer then removed his arm and allowed Wolf to go inside.

* * *

The interior of the club was like any other nightclub. It was one big dance floor with a small stage at the far end with a bar on the left side. The entire place was lit with several brightly colored club lights making the entire place multi-colored. It was full of people dancing to the very loud, be it catchy, music. Actually Wolf almost thought they were playing one of his and Dawn's songs. Shaking his head he decided to make his way towards the bar.

* * *

"Wow, I knew Wolf was upset." Hani said, "But he didn't seem _that_ upset." Hani said, she was currently sitting on the couch next to Dawn. She had just finished explaining what had just happened between her and Wolf.

"We told you that something like this would happen." Raven said. Dawn and Hani looked at Raven, "Well maybe we didn't specifically tell you that something like this would happen, but we were both thinking it." she said.

Dawn looked down, her hair covering her face, "Raven, could you give Dawn and I a moment alone?" Hani asked.

Raven gave Hani a confused look, but shrugged, "Okay, I need to go do some stuff anyway." She said before grabbing her coat and leaving the room.

Hani looked towards Dawn, "Dawn, look at me." she said and the blunette looked her make-up girl in the eye, "You do realize what you've done right?" she asked.

Dawn nodded, "It's even worse now that I know that Wolf used to have feelings for me." she said.

Hani raised an eyebrow, "Used to? Why do you say 'used to'?" she asked.

"Oh come on," Dawn said, "If you were in love with me and I put you through what I put Wolf through, would you still have feelings for me?" she asked.

Hani thought for a minute, "Well…no." she said, causing Dawn to look down, "But remember this is Wolf, he's a stubborn as a Tauros. Even if he's mad at you his feelings for you aren't going to drop." She said, she didn't really know what else she could say.

Dawn sighed, "First Ash, and now it looks like I'm going to lose Wolf too." She said. Then Hani remembered something.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about Ash…" Hani said getting her attention.

* * *

Wolf was sitting at the bar when the bar tender handed him a light green colored drink. Wolf was about to drink it when someone took the glass out of his hand. He turned to look at the person.

Ursula was sitting right next to him, his drink in her hand. She took a small sip of it and made a disgusted expression, "Ugh, trust me you do not want to be drinking that." She said as she dumped the drink onto the floor, "Barkeep, two Gengars on the rocks, add a little Oran into the guy's." she said.

"Coming right up," the bartender said.

Wolf looked at Ursula, "What are you doing here?" he asked, and somewhat grumbled at the same time.

"I always go clubbing when I'm in a mood, didn't know you shared the same habit." She said as the barkeep passed them two indigo colored drinks.

"I don't have that habit." Wolf said as he grabbed his drink and began to drink it.

Ursula smirked seeing Wolf drink the beverage, it was one of the most alcoholic things this place served. All she had to do was get Wolf drunk and take some pics, "So, I saw you last performance on TV. Looks like you were getting some serious lip action." She said as she began to sip her own drink.

Wolf almost choked on his drink, but then he drank a few more gulps, "Oh yeah, the audience loved it." he said, his hand seemed to be trembling. When Wolf's glass shattered Ursula jumped a bit as sharps of glass went everywhere, "Another round." Wolf said to the barkeep.

"I thought you would be more happy." Ursula said as the bartender brought Wolf another drink, he began to drink it, "I mean, it was clear that you were a love sick puppy when it came to Dawn."

"Why do you even care?" Wolf almost growled out, "Aren't you supposed to be my rival?" he asked, before emptying his glass.

Ursula called for another round for Wolf, "Really I'm only Dawn's rival." She said, "You on the other hand," she said as she ran a hand down Wolf's shoulder and arm, feeling the muscles through his jacket. "You're not that bad." She said.

Wolf practically downed his next drink in one gulp and looked over at Ursula, his eyes had a very odd look to him, Ursula smirked when she knew he was drunk. Then Wolf leaned towards her, a smirk coming across his face.

"C'mon Ursula," Wolf said, slightly catching Ursula off guard. His voice didn't sound slurred and drunken at all. Instead it was…husky and somewhat seductive. "A gorgeous girl like you should be out there dancing." He said before kissing Ursula on the cheek, "Let's go have some fun." He said before pulling a completely dazed Ursula onto the dance floor.

* * *

Dawn turned to look at Hani, "I really don't want to talk about Ash." She said.

"Dawn, this is really important. Just here me out and I promise I'll never talk about Ash again if that's what you want." She said. Dawn sighed, which meant that she was listening, "Do you know how the magazine got those photos?" she asked. Dawn shook her head, "It was all Ursula, she took them and sent them to that magazine. She wanted to spread rumors about you having a relationship with Wolf so that it would ruin things between you and Ash so your career would tank and she could rise in popularity."

Dawn thought about it, it did seem like something she would do, "Well, she succeeded. My relationship with Ash was ruined, and now I apparently have a relationship with Wolf." She said before getting up.

"Dawn, you do know what this could mean right?" Hani asked, "You could-"

"I could what?" Dawn asked, "Get back together with Ash? Like that's going to happen." She muttered and began walking away.

"I know you still love him Dawn." Hani said, causing the blunette to stop. Then after a few seconds of silence she started walking to her room again. Hani sighed, she really needed to think of something.

* * *

Raven walked down the street looking all around for any sign of Wolf, he couldn't have gone too far. The problem is she really didn't know where to start looking. She didn't think it would be this hard, Wolf was a celebrity after all, he couldn't just walk down the street without attracting some attention.

Though when she saw some people run towards a night club, she got curious. She quickly ran and caught up to them, "Why are you running?" she asked as she made one of them stop.

The one she stopped towards her, "Haven't you heard? Wolf Winters is in that club!" she said before she started running again. Raven's eyes widened…this couldn't be good.

* * *

Raven had to push her way through a crowd and bribe the bouncer, but she managed to make her way into the club. It wasn't hard to spot Wolf, he was on the night club's stage with a mic in his hand singing "I'm Sexy and I Know It" to the crowd. Raven began to make her way through, but on her way there people began to make her drinks beverages of all kinds, it was clear that some of them were alcoholic.

* * *

Wolf finished the song and the crowd went nuts, he smirked at the audience and struck a few poses to give him an extra show. Then Raven burst through the crowd in a bit, she was walking with a bit of a stumble due to the effects of the drinks, "Wolf!" she said.

Wolf saw the blonde and shot her a grin, "Raven, didn't know you were one for clubbing." He said. Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed Wolf's hand, ""C'mon Wolf, we're getting…out of here." she said, though her voice wasn't as strong.

"Why Raven, this is fun." Wolf said as she tugged him along. When she pulled him out of the club they made it down the street towards where the rest of the gang was before Wolf stopped her, "May you just want to take this party…somewhere else." He said seductively. Raven looked at Wolf, then she began to pull him in a different direction.

* * *

The next day Dawn, Hani and Damon were in front of the TV watching the news.

"In a very interesting turn of events, it looks like Wolf was seen at a local night club lighting the place up." The news person said while a phone video record of Wolf performing was being shown. "Before and after this performance Wolf was seen with two different girls, the first one strangely being his rival Ursula Bryans." He said before a picture of Wolf taking to Ursula at the bar appeared, "Then he was seen leaving the club with a blonde girl so one can really place the identity of." The picture was replaced by Raven pulling Wolf out of the bar, "No really know what became of Wolf, this is really all we know. But one thing's for sure, Dawn needs to keep an eye on her boyfriend when he goes out, he doesn't seem to be very loyal when drunk." The news caster said and Damon turned off the TV.

"If this is from last night and Raven pulled him out of the bar then they should've been back hours ago." Damon said.

Hani was slightly worried, "I wonder what became of them, Wolf was apparently drunk…so he may have not have been thinking clearly.

Dawn thought about what could've happened to those two, some of the potential answers cause something inside Dawn to burn with jealousy. "Well, whatever happened to them. They'll have some explaining to do when they get back." She said.

* * *

The first thing Raven noticed when she woke up was that she was in a room she didn't recognize and in a different bed, the second thing she noticed was her headache, the third thing she noticed what that her chest was completely bare.

She began to freak out, but calmed down a little when she saw that that she wasn't completely naked and she wasn't sore in any way. She said her missing articles of clothing on the floor and was quick to put them on. She had a fowl taste in her mouth so she went into the washroom to wash her mouth out. She looked in the mirror and saw that she was a bit of a mess, her hair was all tangled, her makeup looked to be smeared, especially around her mouth. She blushed when she saw the marks on the lower part of her neck and began to wash her face to get her make up off.

* * *

When Raven left the washroom she saw Wolf topless and passed out on the floor. Raven had been on the bed and looked pretty bad, so she figured that Wolf was more of a mess, at least he wasn't wearing makeup. She kneeled down next to him and began to shake him, "Wolf, Wolf wake up!" she said and his eyes shot open and he sat p, only to grunt in pain as he laid back down.

"Oh, my head." He said and he massaged his forehead.

"You're hung over, c'mon get up." Raven said as she helped him to his feet.

"Where are we?" Wolf asked as he looked around, when he recognized that they were in a hotel room he forgot about his headache and whipped his head towards Raven, his eyes wide with worry, "What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing happened." She said, "I think both of us passed out before anything did happen." She said.

"How do you know?"

"Believe me, I would know if something happened." Raven said, "Plus you still have your pants on." She said as she handed Wolf his shirt, which had been on the floor.

Wolf breathed a sigh of relief, "Whew, I was worried there." He said.

"Don't worry, you haven't cheated on your girlfriend, besides you were drunk. So you weren't thinking clearly." Raven said, "If your hangover isn't preventing you from walking, we need to get back to Dawn and the others. Chances are they're wondering why neither of us came back after going out."

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene fades to reveal our two authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Wow, turns out I turn into a real party animal when drunk.**

**DawnForever101: Looks like it, and it's very pleasing to see that another one of Ursula's plans has failed.**

**W. R. Winters: Indeed. Well, that's all we have time for. I hope you all enjoyed this episode, and we hope that you join us again for the next one.**

**DawnForever101: Yeah, the finale is coming up isn't it.**

**W. R. Winters: Yeah it is, so let's enjoy the remainder of this story while we can. Bye everyone.**

**DawnForever101: This is W. R. Winters and DawnForever101 signing off.**


	20. Chapter 19: Needing to Decide

**The scene is dark but then it lights up to reveal our two authors.**

**W.R. Winters: Hey everyone welcome back.**

**DawnForever101: It's so good to be back and we have some news for you guys.**

**W.R. Winters: Well…the show's coming to a close. There are only 2 episodes left.**

**DawnForever101: And that means only 2 episodes before Ash and Dawn get back together.**

**W.R. Winters: You mean Wolf and Dawn.**

**DawnForever101: No, I meant Ash. Besides you basically cheated on her the last episode.**

**W.R. Winters: I was drunk! *rolls eyes***

**DawnForever101: So? Ash has been drinking for the last few episodes and he didn't do anything.**

**W.R. Winters: Look…*sighs* Let's just start the episode.**

**DawnForever101: *evil laugh* I always win.**

**The scene fades before revealing a new one.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Dawn and Hani were sitting together in the studio, waiting patiently for Raven and Wolf to come back. No doubt, Dawn was worried about Wolf and Raven. He was really drunk the other night and Dawn began to think of the endless possibilities of what could have happened to those two. She had called the two of them an endless number of times but it would always go to voicemail.

Dawn hoped everything between her and Wolf would be fine. She didn't want their relationship that they shared with each other go downhill. Then, she recalled Wolf's confession to her and how angry he had been when he stormed away. Was she that horrible? And why was she so naïve to not recognize Wolf's feelings to her earlier? Why didn't he tell her earlier?

Dawn let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

Hani, adjusting her glasses, noticed Dawn and said, "I'm sure they'll be back soon. I don't think Wolf is that irresponsible," She said jokingly, but Dawn didn't even crack a smile.

Dawn glanced at the clock on the wall and could hear the tick as the hands were moving, "How long…has Wolf had these feelings about me?" She asked, looking at Hani.

Hani shrugged, "Possibly a while. Maybe you could get an answer from him."

"That's if he's willing to talk to me. I feel like a huge bitch!" Dawn exclaimed, regretting her actions earlier. She shouldn't have let her and Ash's break up get to her. She had never known that she would lose her relationship with Wolf. "I messed up really bad, Hani. I'm going to lose Wolf."

Hani smiled, "Don't worry, Wolf has a huge heart. I'm sure he'll understand once you talk to him. He'll forgive you eventually."

"I hope so too." Dawn admitted.

* * *

Five minutes had passed and the curiosity had been eating Hani alive, so she couldn't take it anymore. "Dawn, I need to know something." Dawn looked at Hani, raising her eyebrows. "Do you like Wolf more than just a singing partner or your friend?" She asked.

Honestly, Dawn had asked herself this question various times, when they had almost kissed in the library and even when they did share the kiss earlier. Of course, she wasn't sure of the answer but when Wolf stormed away to be found with Raven later on, it was all clear to her.

Dawn bit her lip, "I do. A lot." She admitted.

"Then what's the problem?" Hani stood up flailing her arms, "You both like each other, so what's stopping you guys from being together?"

Dawn remained silent. Her silence basically gave the answer away.

"Or better…who's stopping you guys?" She clarified and Dawn looked at her, eyes widened.

"That's…nonsense. I've moved on from Ash." She said, confidently.

"No, you haven't. You just think you have." Hani started, "You still love Ash, Dawn." Dawn wanted to rebut but Hani wouldn't let her, "It doesn't take only two weeks to get over the love of your life, Dawn. And it's normal. It's going to take a long time for you to get over Ash."

Dawn gulped, "I…don't know what to do. I mean, it's not like Ash and I can get back together in an instant and Wolf is probably still mad at me."

"Those can be sorted out later. But what you need to do is make a decision about who you want to be with." Hani advised and Dawn sighed deeply.

This was going to be the toughest choice of her life.

* * *

Soon enough, Wolf and Raven were walking into the room and Dawn and Hani stood up. Dawn looked relieved to see the two of them back and Hani was smiling as well, but the two of them had various questions running through their minds.

Dawn grinned and ran up to hug Wolf, "Wolf! I'm so glad you're back!" He stumbled a bit, but he didn't return the hug and instead released her. Dawn was taken aback a little with his cold attitude, but she knew she deserved it too.

"Do you know how worried we've been?" Hani asked. "And what's up with the news with Wolf getting drunk and getting found with Ursula and you?" She asked, directing the question to Raven.

Raven blushed; the memory was fuzzy and all she recalled was her and Wolf going up in a local hotel and things went kind of haywire from there. Dawn noticed Raven blushing and furrowed her eyebrows. Then she looked at Wolf, whose cheeks were heating up as well. She began to put two and two together until her eyes widened as she realized something. Wolf was pretty drunk and Raven looked to be drunk as well…could they have…

"Uhh, well, uhh I went to look for Wolf yesterday and I found him in the club. He was drinking so I decided to join in the fun," Raven started, Wolf gave her a dubious look but she continued, "Then things got a bit…wild and the next thing you know, we woke up in a hotel room," And she decided to leave it at that, seeing no reason to share more details.

Dawn's and Hani's eyes widened, "Hotel room?!" Dawn's voice was the strongest as she yelled across the room. She couldn't believe it.

"I told you not to tell them the truth," Wolf whispered to Raven.

"I couldn't think of a lie and besides, nothing happened anyways," Raven whispered back.

Dawn's mouth was still agape and Hani had eyes as wide as dinner plates. Wolf and Raven had no idea what was going on in their minds.

"Relax, nothing happened." Raven waved her hand in dismissal.

"Umm, are you sure?" Hani asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, trust me. I would know," She said.

Meanwhile, Dawn had been looking back and forth at Wolf and Raven. Sure, they had said nothing had happened, but she still felt jealous coursing through her veins. They woke up in a hotel room, who knows what could have happened?!

"I can't believe this." Dawn said, angrily, looking the other way.

"You're supposed to be happy," Wolf retorted.

"Why would I be happy about this?!" Dawn yelled.

"Because now I'm with another girl!" Wolf yelled and then he began to walk away from all the three girls. It sure looked like his drunken state had worn off. Dawn eyed Hani and Raven, indicating that she might need some alone time with Wolf as she ran to catch up to him.

* * *

Ash was in class, trying to pay attention to the lecture, but it was difficult to do, since his thoughts were swarming with Dawn. He had decided to lay off drinking for a while, but it was getting to be really difficult. It had almost been a whole month since he and Dawn broke up and not once did he not think about her. He kept wondering if he had made the biggest mistake of his life by breaking up with her. Was she even cheating on him?

"Pssst, Ash did you do your essay?" Tracey asked, beside him.

Ash flinched, "Wait…essay? What essay?!" He yelled and Tracey shook his head in slight disapproval.

"Thinking about Dawn?" He asked. Ash eyed the teacher, who was just showing a video presentation.

"Yeah. What do I do? I mean, I don't know…if I'm a big idiot who messed everything up or I did the right thing by breaking up with her."

"Well," Tracey started, "Ask yourself this. Do you still love Dawn?" Tracey knew he still did, but he wanted to hear it from Ash.

Ash laid back in his seat, pretending to look interested in the video presentation, and sighed. Soon enough he whispered the words Tracey longed to hear.

"Yes. I still do love Dawn." He admitted and Tracey smiled triumphantly.

"But it's too late to make it up to her. It's way too late," Ash said as he recalled the kiss that Dawn and Wolf shared at the concert earlier.

"Hey man," Tracey whispered, "Maybe it is or maybe it's not. If you don't try, then you'll never know." And once again, Ash was impressed at Tracey's words of wisdom. He nodded and began to dwell in his thoughts, not paying much attention to the teacher.

* * *

"Wolf! Stop!" Dawn commanded and Wolf stopped and turned to face her.

"I know you're mad but you have to hear me out here," She said as she walked closer towards him. "Just listen to me." She pleaded.

Wolf sighed, "Fine. But it better be a good explanation." He said and Dawn lightly smiled.

"Okay," She breathed, "After Ash and I broke up, I got some advice from Hani and Raven that it was best to move on from him. And so I wrote that song and poured my feelings out in that song. I wanted to show Ash that this break up wasn't going to affect me so I convinced him to watch our concert. But before the concert, we hung out together and we almost kissed. I don't know where it came from but all I knew was that we were going to kiss. And then at our concert, people kept chanting us to kiss. I knew that Ash was watching and I wanted to convince him that I was over him. So I took advantage of the opportunity and I kissed you." She finished, letting out a breath.

"Yeah, you used me to get revenge on Ash." He simplified, rolling his eyes.

"It's not like that!" She yelled and Wolf gave her a dubious look, "Okay, maybe it was. And I was stupid." Wolf looked at her, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," She said, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I really am. I didn't realize that by getting revenge on Ash, I would lose you. I don't want to lose both Ash and you." She admitted, wiping her tears away.

"You haven't lost me," Wolf's expression softened.

"I felt like I was. Especially when you stormed off and didn't return. I was so worried." Dawn whispered softly.

"Well could you blame me? The girl I'm in love with used me and so I just wanted to get my thoughts cleared. I didn't know it would end up being that crazy." Wolf said and Dawn's eyes widened.

"You're still in love with me? Even after all of that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Dawn, I can be angry at you at a lot of things for who knows how long," He said as he cupped her face with his hands, "But I've been in love with you for so long that nothing in this world is ever going to change how and what I feel for you." He said, staring in her blue sapphire eyes.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked. Wolf's eyes flickered to her lips, he wanted so desperately to close the distance and kiss her, but he didn't.

"I probably won't forget about it, but, yeah. I understand." He said, stepping back from her now.

Dawn had loved the feeling when he was close to her, caressing her cheeks, his breath on her face. When he had stepped back, she found herself a little dazed and somewhat disappointed that he didn't kiss her, but she quickly composed herself. Now it was her turn to reveal her feelings about him.

"Wolf?"

He looked at her, "Yeah?"

Dawn bit her lip and then sighed, "I…" She hesitated and Wolf grew more and more curious, "I think I'm in love with you too."

As the words escaped her lips and now registered in Wolf's brain, he had to pinch himself to convince himself that this wasn't a dream. He walked closer to her until he was just as close as he was before.

"Are…you serious?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of her.

She gulped a little, but managed to speak with confidence, "I am," She confirmed.

Without any warning, Wolf threw his arms around her and engulfed her in a hug and she put her arms around his neck to return the hug. Wolf was so happy he picker her up and spun her around, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Dawn, believe me, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that," He whispered and Dawn smiled. Wolf put her back on the ground and they both released.

"Then why didn't you tell me before?" She asked.

He sighed, putting his hands into his pockets, "Because, at that time, you were already taken and you were really happy. I didn't want to get in between you two. But, I just kept having these feelings for you and I couldn't control it."

"But Ash and I broke up a while ago and you still didn't…" She said.

Wolf nodded, "Because I know the break up left you devastated. It crushed you and part of it was my fault as well-I was the one who came up with your little birthday getaway that led to all of this. And besides, you still loved Ash." He said.

Dawn bit her lip worriedly, thinking that she was in a conflicting mind-set, but she became curious about something, "Hey…what happened to Ursula? Wasn't she there at the club with you?"

Wolf shrugged, "I don't really recall what happened with Ursula after we were dancing. That, and I just don't care," He said. "I just care that there are finally no more secrets between the two of us," He smiled. "Now that Ash is out of the way, maybe…we could…"

Dawn instantly knew what he was trying to say, something along the lines of being in a relationship, but she knew that she couldn't lie to him. Dawn still loved Ash and there was no way that she could just forget about a guy who she had been with since high school and move on with a snap of a finger.

"Well, Ash isn't…completely out of the way." She started. Wolf raised an eyebrow.

"What do you-" Wolf's green eyes grew big, "Wait…you still love him?" He questioned and Dawn remained silent, until she just nodded her head.

He sighed and scratched his blond hair, biting his lip, "Wow."

"Yeah…" She breathed, "It's really confusing."

"Well," Wolf started, "I mean I would offer for you to share us," He said jokingly and Dawn laughed, "but I know that's not going to work. Well, maybe it could, but only for a bit of the time, I mean a threesome is every guy's dream at some point in their life and-"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Just get to the point," She said flatly, interrupting.

Wolf's cheeks turned read, perhaps he spoke too much, "Right. Who's it going to be? Me? Or Ash?"

She had asked that question to herself many times and it wasn't a question that you'd instantly get the answer to. No doubt, Wolf was a sweet guy, but Dawn knew that she had made Wolf feel like crap when she used him. He didn't deserve someone as diabolic and manipulative as her. She actually couldn't believe that Wolf had a big enough of a heart to forgive her. And even if they would get involved in a relationship together, how long would it last?

And then there was Ash, the guy she'd instantly hit it off in high school. Initially, she thought that Dawn and him would be perfect together. They were so many things that they had in common and they relate to each other a lot. But Dawn knew that their relationship was messed up and there was already too much damage.

But strangely, yet appealingly, she couldn't come to a conclusion.

"I need time to think about it." She said.

Wolf slowly nodded, "Of course, I get it. But exactly how much time do you need?" He asked, a bit jokingly.

Dawn cracked a smile, "I honestly don't know. But when I decide, I'll make sure you know who I want to be with."

"Take all the time you need. And even if you don't choose me, I just want you to be happy." He said as honestly as possible.

"Thanks." She smiled.

* * *

3 days later…

"Tracey! Tracey!" Ash called out to Tracey who was lying on the bed with a newspaper on his face, asleep. "Tracey!"

"Wha-Ahhhh!" He exclaimed as he collapsed from the bed and onto the floor. "Ohhh…my head…" He groaned. Ash quickly helped him up to his feet.

"What is it?" He yawned as he looked across the clock, "Dude, it's fricking 4 AM!" He yelled.

"Forget about that!" He exclaimed as he sat down on Tracey's bed and opened his laptop and started to type something. "I've gotten the information that the next Meloetta awards is this Friday."

"Good for them," Tracey said, groggily.

Ash face-palmed, "You don't get it, Trace! This awards ceremony is a huge event, where all the stars going to be and that includes Dawn and…Wolf."

"What are you saying?"

Ash's lips lifted into a small smile, "I want to make things right and I want to get back together with Dawn. Hopefully, when we go to the ceremony I can get a hold of her and talk to her."

"Dude…are you sure this isn't a dream? Maybe I'm still sleeping," Tracey said while Ash chuckled to himself.

"No way, Trace. This is real. I've been a huge idiot and I've really been unfair to Dawn. I should have trusted her from the start. I know I messed up, but I really hope it's not too late," He said before looking at Tracey.

"You did the right thing, Ketchum." He smiled as he laid back in bed, falling asleep again and while Ash had a big smile etched upon his face.

* * *

"Welcome everyone, I'm Rebecca Sparks, speaking to you live, from the Meloetta awards at one of the main events: The red carpet!" A brunette spoke to the camera. Behind the brunette was a huge red carpet lined up for several celebrities and stars to walk on. The whole entrance was decorated beautifully with dazzling colorful lights and there were several people wanting to get shots of all of the talented stars.

"This year's been quite a handful and many people are wondering who will get the biggest award of the year and it's a huge competition between none other than Dawn Berlitz and her rival Ursula Bryans. Speaking of Ursula, here she is right now, coming live to you on the red carpet."

Ursula began to walk gracefully and with poise as she placed one hand on her hip. She was wearing an elegant purple dress, with which the chest area was shimmering and the back of the dress had reached the floor while the front of it had slightly fell below her knees.

"Well, here's Ursula looking all fine in that gorgeous dress. Now is there anything you'd like to say to your fans before the show?"

Ursula smiled while looking at the camera, "Well, I just have to say that this year is a roller coaster, especially with my rival, Dawn. But I've had the support of my fans as well and I have to admit this journey's been fun so far. My life's changed to the better and I have no one else to thank but my fans and everyone who's been supporting me so far. In the end, whoever wins…well, good job." She said and the brunette smiled.

"Well, that was really nice of Ursula, just like always." The brunette said, not noticing Ursula scoff and roll her eyes as she walked away.

"Moving on ahead and it looks like your favorite pokestar couple are now approaching the red carpet: It's Dawn and Wolf!"

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene fades before lighting up to reveal our two authors**

**DawnForever101: Well we hoped you enjoyed this episode**

**W.R. Winters: I'm sure they did…and that brunette really needs to get a reality check about Ursula.**

**DawnForever101: Yup, well the next episode…is the last one.**

**W.R. Winters: Yup, it's been fun though.**

**DawnForever101: Yeah and also don't forget about the bet we made.**

**W.R. Winters: Oh I didn't.**

**DawnForever101: Leave a review below and tell us what you think.**

**Both: This is W.R. Winters and DawnForever101 signing off.**


	21. Chapter 20: Finale

**The scene is dark revealing our two authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Well, here we are…the last episode. We made it everyone.**

**DawnForever101: *eyes welling up with tears* Yeah, it's been fun, but all fun things must eventually come to an end.**

**W. R. Winters: Yeah, but we're not alone, we've got you guys, our readers to end this story with us. Also, we've gotten over 150 reviews. That's really incredible guys, so thank you.**

**DawnForever101: Now, since this is the finale we wanted to do something special, and since we also have 150 reviews as well, we decided to have a guest on the show.**

**W. R. Winters: Now, unfortunately the person who submitted the 150th review was a guest, so we couldn't exactly have them on. So we went someone who sent in a review around the same time. So everyone, please put your hands together to welcome our guest; aboz567.**

**The audience applauds as a man walks out into the light and walks up to our two authors, shaking hands with both of them before taking a seat.**

**Aboz567: Thanks for having me on, it really is an honor.**

**DawnForever101: No problem, okay everyone. Let's get the finale underway, perhaps our guest would like to do the honors?**

**Aboz567: Neither of those two own Pokémon, and they hope you enjoy the finale.**

**DawnForever101 and W. R. Winters both press the button at the same time and the scene changes.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

The limo pulled up and the door opened as Wolf stepped out, he was wearing a very well-tailored light grey suit with black dress shoes and a blue tie. He offered a hand to someone else that was in the limo and they accepted it and Dawn stepped out of the limo. She was wearing a dress similar to Ursula's, the main difference was that Ursula's dress was purple and Dawn's was gold.

* * *

Wolf and Dawn began to walk down the red carpet arm in arm, cameras flashing all around them. As they approached Rebecca and the video cameras she stopped them, "Wolf, Dawn, you two look fabulous in those outfits. Anything you would like to say?"

"Well, it really is a great opportunity to be here. we've been through a lot this last year." Dawn said, "But I'm glad we were able to push through it all and make it here. Even if we don't win, we're just glad for this opportunity." She said.

"Well," Wolf said, "I wouldn't mind winning though. I've got this shelf at my place that's been picking up a lot of dust, it could use a little filling." He said.

"Oh shut up, Wolf." Dawn said with a slightly giggle.

Rebecca laughed as well, "Very well said both of you. hey, do you think we could get a kiss? I'm pretty sure it would make our audience happy." She said.

Dawn and Wolf looked at each other, a little bit of color coming to their cheeks. Dawn could see in Wolf eyes that he would want to, and she did as well, but she looked away and towards Rebecca, "No, this isn't really the time. We really should be moving along."

Wolf felt a slight pang of disappointment, but he hid it with a smile, "She's right, but don't be too disappointed. You may get your glamor shot if we win an award." He said with a chuckle before both he and Dawn walked away.

* * *

The continued walking down the carpet and to the entrance, "You're still deciding…aren't you?" Wolf asked, soft enough so that only Dawn would hear him.

She nodded slightly, "Don't worry, I think I'm coming close to a decision." She said. The truth is she was still having trouble, but she wanted to ease Wolf a little. She had been thinking long and hard over the past couple of days, and Wolf was constantly checking on her. He was a really sweet guy…it just made the choice harder.

* * *

Ash and Tracey were among those in the crowd, both of them dressed up in their best suits, well actually they were their only suits. The managed to get some seats pretty close to the stage, how they managed that Ash didn't really know for sure. Tracey had snagged them, Ash had a sneaking suspicion that Tracey blackmailed or killed someone for them.

"How long until they start?" Ash asked.

Tracey shrugged, "In a little bit, the awards that Dawn and Wolf were nominated for are closer to the end anyway." He said. Ash inwardly groaned.

* * *

Wolf and Dawn were seated next to each other on the front row. Dawn was nervous, not just because of the awards, but also because of her decision. She was going to make her choice after the awards, and she was running out of time. Both of them were great, but she couldn't choose both. It just wouldn't end well.

She didn't realize that he was fidgeting until she felt a hand cover her trembling one. She looked over and saw Wolf, "Calm down, relax, we don't want you having a nervous breakdown when you get up on stage when you win your award." He said, she nodded.

* * *

Then the stage lit up and a woman wearing a dazzling red dress walked out onto the stage, the crowd applauding as she walked towards the center to a mic that was set up there, "Good evening everyone. My name is Soledad Jameson, and it is my honor to host this year's Meloetta Awards." She said and the area behind her opened and several tables rose out of the stage, all of them with Meloetta award trophies on them. The trophies were made of solid gold and the main part of it was a golden statue that resembled a female with long flowing hair with a music note holding it back. The sight of the awards made the crowd applaud even more, "Let us begin with the first category…" she said.

* * *

The awards carried on for a long time, there were multiple categories for different types of Meloettas and each category had several awards and each winner had some words to say upon receiving their award, but finally they got to the category Wolf, Dawn and Ursula were nominated for.

Soledad was handed an envelope, "Alright everyone, only four more awards to go tonight, next the Meloetta for this year's 'Best Music Duet' goes to…" she opened the envelope and pulled out the card that was inside and read the names, "…Dawn Berlitz and Wolf Winters!" she announced.

* * *

Dawn felt a surge of joy inside her, and Wolf did too. Feeling very proud they stood up and the crowd applauded them as they made their way onto the stage and walked up to Soledad, who handed them the trophy.

"Congratulations you two." Soledad said as she stepped away from them, offering them the mic.

Wolf and Dawn stepped up to the mic, looking around at the crowd. Dawn scanned the crowd and just about froze when her eyes fell on a specific person; Ash. What was he doing here? She hoped that her surprise wasn't showing on her face.

Luckily Wolf decided to speak first, "First, allow me to say that it was a honor just to be nominated, but to have actually won one of these awards. It's an incredible feeling standing up here with all of you." he said.

Dawn came out of her daze and smiled, "That's right, I really want to that our fans for supporting us and the judges for choosing us." She said, "But I think the person I really need to thank, is this stupid mutt right here." she said looking over at Wolf, "This award is for a duet after all, so both of us had to work hard to get where we are. But Wolf's done so much for me, and not just as my singing partner, and I want to thank him for that." She said before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

Wolf smiled, "Okay, we're gonna get off the stage so we can stop wasting your time. Again, we thank you all." He said as he and Dawn walked off the stage.

* * *

From Ash's spot in the crowd, he clapped for them, but he wasn't smiling. Instead he was in deep thought, he heard it in the way Dawn talked about Wolf…he knew Dawn was most likely going to make a choice, but he wasn't completely aware of how tough it would be.

* * *

Soledad had the next trophy in her hand, "Now, the award for this year's '#1 Music Album' goes too…" she opened the envelope and pulled the card out, "Well, we get to welcome back this one to the stage, the winner is Dawn Berlitz!" she said.

The crowd applauded as Dawn made her way back onto the stage and accepted the trophy from Soledad, "Thank you, really I had no idea my album was popular enough to get this award. I mean, I only made an album so that my fans would be able to listen to my music without having to pay a lot of money for concert tickets." She said causing some members of the audience to laugh, "I mean, that was what it was all about, not the money the fans paid to hear my music, but rather that my fans got to hear my music. Music, whether it be good or bad has to be shared with someone, right? Again, I would like to thank the Meloettas for this award." She said before walking off as the crowd applauded once more.

"Thank you for those words Dawn, now for the final and perhaps biggest awards of the night, Top Male and Female Singers of the Year." She said, "Now usually its ladies first, but I think we can get away with announcing the male first tonight." She said. Several members of the audience were on the edge of their seat, including Wolf. Soledad opened the envelope and slowly pulled out the card that was inside, "And this year's 'Best Male Voice' goes to…" Soledad said before pausing, someone torturing the audience, "Wolf Winters!"

Wolf grinned widely as the crowd applauded, he got up from his seat and went onstage once again. He gladly accepted his trophy and went up to the mic, "Wow, 'Best Male Voice'…and to think a year and a half ago I was driving my parents nuts by singing in the shower every morning." He said, causing most of the audience to laugh. "But seriously, I don't deserve this award. I know a lot of people say that to appear humble or modest, but I can't really say I one this all on my own. I really have to thank my singing partner Dawn Berlitz." He said looking down at Dawn, "It is because of her that I got into the singing business in the first place, I am willing to admit that there are better male singers than me, so to be chosen to receive this award…I have no words except for these…thank you." he said before walking away and causing the crowd to applaud again.

"Alright everyone, now for the final award." Soledad said as she opened the envelope, "And the winner for 'Best Female Voice' is…"

* * *

This was it, the award is what Dawn and Ursula were competing for. Whoever won this award would show which one was better than the other. Dawn wanted to win, not just because she wanted to win the award, but also because she didn't want Ursula to win it.

* * *

Soledad looked at the card inside the envelope, "Ursula Bryans!" she said and the audience applauded. Both Wolf and Dawn frowned slightly, but they applauded with not much enthusiasm and the pink-haired Pokéstar walked onto the stage and was handed her award.

* * *

Dawn watched as Ursula looked down at her award, a triumphant smile on her face. Then suddenly Dawn thought she noticed something peculiar, did Ursula's smile falter slightly? it was only for a fraction of a second, but Dawn was sure she saw it.

* * *

Ursula looked up from her award and looked towards the audience, "I'm so honored and glad to have received this award. Even before I became famous, I've wanted to be the best singer. I guess that's what everyone wants when they're good at something. To be the very best, like no one ever was." she said before looking down at her award, "This award says that – out of the candidates that were nominated this year – the judges thought that I was the best." She said.

* * *

Dawn tilted her head slightly, it seemed that Ursula's happiness was…genuine. She wasn't putting up any act or behaving like her usual bitchy self. She looked truly happy, Dawn could swear that there were almost tears gathering in her eyes.

* * *

"This past year has been a bit of a rollercoaster, but I'm sure all the other candidates have worked hard to have gotten nominated, and I'm not saying that my nomination wasn't easy to get either." she said, "I really have to thank everyone I was pitched against, the ones that motivated me to keep going. The thoughts that I would be the best, and no one else was going to stop me from proving that. So again, thank you." she said before stepping away from the mic and walking off the stage, smiling as the crowd once again applauded her.

* * *

About a half hour later, the awards ceremony officially ended. Now the different celebrities were leaving to either return to their place of residence or to greet the press. However, there were some that weren't doing so. Wolf, Dawn, Hani and Raven were on their way to their place of residence, they were in their limo sitting in silence.

It was Wolf that broke it, "Okay you may not have been better than Ursula, but we got three Meloettas and she's got only one." Wolf said.

"That's not what I'm thinking about," she said, then she hesitated slightly, "I saw Ash in the audience."

Hani perked up slightly, "Really?" she asked, "What was he doing there?"

Dawn shrugged, "I don't know, I think he wanted to see me." she said, "Perhaps he wants to make things right between us." She said, pausing slightly. She need to make her choice, maybe she could kill two birds with one stone here. She grabbed her purse and began to look inside.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

Dawn pulled out her phone, "I'm going to call Ash." She said, "I've thought long and hard about this, and I'm ready. It'll be much easier if both You and Ash were there when I made my choice." she said looking at Wolf as she dialed

* * *

Ash was only somewhat surprised when he got a call from Dawn, she had told them that they needed to talk and gave him direction to her place. He was now sitting in a room with Wolf and Dawn, and the awkward atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Everyone was thinking the same thing, and after a long moment of awkward silence, both Wolf and Ash spoke at the same time, "So, who's it gonna be?" the two boys looked at each other slightly surprised at them speaking at the same time.

Dawn looked between the two of them, both of them looking at her causing her insides to feel weird, "I need to think alone." She said before standing up to walk into the next room over. Leaving the two boys alone.

The awkwardness quickly returned as each boy was unsure was to do in this situation, "So…uh, congratulations." Ash said, "You know, on your awards."

"Oh, thanks." Wolf said, there were a few seconds of silence. Man was this awkward, "So…she's going to choose."

"Yep." Ash said, "Well, no matter what her choice is. We'll respect her for it."

Wolf nodded, "Yeah, after all we just want her to be happy." He said.

"Right." Ash said, "Whatever her choice is, we won't kill each other because of it." he said.

Wolf chuckled, "Yeah, I'd like to have an encounter with you that doesn't involve me getting punched." He said.

Ash grimaced slight, he's completely forgotten about that, "Sorry about that."

Wolf shrugged it off, "It's cool." He said, "But have you ever considered going into fighting, you really back a punch." He said. Both of them started laughing.

* * *

Dawn was pacing in her room with Hani and Raven watching her, the blunette seemed close to pulling her hair out due to the frustration. She had been considering the pros and cons of both boys, and still could decide, "This is impossible, there's no way I can choose." She said to herself, but she had to. The racked her brain for what felt like forever.

"Well Dawn," Hani said, "You really need to make the decision that would work out the best."

"She's right,"

Dawn nodded and began to look at how things had gone and referenced that to make a prediction as to how each choice would work out. Then the answer came to her.

Of course, now she knew the obvious choice. And the choice she would have to make. She knew that it wouldn't make everyone happy, but her decision was final. "I know what I have to do." She said.

Hani smiled, "Great, now go out there and tell them." Dawn nodded and walked out of the room.

"How do you think it'll turn out?" Raven asked. Hani shrugged, telling her that she didn't know.

* * *

Dawn walked into the room and was surprised to see Wolf and Ash laughing and talking like they had known each other for years, but they stopped when they noticed her.

"Dawn." Ash said.

Wolf gave her an unsure look, "Have you decided?" he asked.

Dawn nodded, "I have," she said, "I choose…neither of you."

"WHAT?!" Wolf and Ash nearly shouted from shock, neither of them had expected that answer. Why?" they both said speaking for the same time again.

Dawn sighed and looked down, she suspected that they would have this kind of reaction, "I can only explain it to you individually." Dawn said, "Ash, can you give Wolf and me some space." She said. Ash was still shocked, but he did understand so he walked away and went to a different section of the room would he would be out of earshot. Just to make sure Dawn lead wolf to the other end of the room away from Ash.

"So…explain." Wolf said, his tone saying that he was ready.

Dawn sighed, "Wolf, I do love you; a lot. And in the time that we've been partners you've been very good to me. You're a very sweet guy, you were always there for me and you always trusted me." she said, "As far as I know you're the perfect guy for me." she said.

Wolf's expression was soft, "But…?"he said.

"But, I just don't deserve you." she said, "You're an amazing guy and I would like to be with you, but I hurt you with that stunt I pulled to get back at Ash. Even though I was unaware of your feelings it was still a heartless thing to do to you." Dawn said looking down in shame, "I know you've forgiven me, I haven't forgiven myself. So I just don't deserve you, you deserve a girl that would never do something like that to you." she said, her head still down. "I still want to be close to you and keep working as your singing partner though." She said. Dawn felt a hand grab her chin and tilt her head up.

Wolf looked down at her, "I understand." He said, even though there was a sad look in his eyes, then he brought Dawn close to him and embraced her. Dawn returned his embrace and softly smiled, "Just…keep me in mind, should you ever forgive yourself." He said.

Dawn pulled away from the embrace and looked up into Wolf's eyes, "I will." She said. Wolf gave her a half smile and his eyes flickered down for a brief instant. Dawn understood and put a hand on the back of Wolf's neck and pulled him down and kissed him softly.

They kissed for a few seconds before separating. Dawn opened her eyes and stared into Wolf's, "I…" he started to say, then he raised a hand and placed in on the necklace he gave her, which was hanging from her neck.

Dawn smiled and placed her hand over his, her eyes growing slightly misty, "I know, me too." She said.

He nodded, "Well, I'm feeling pretty tired, I'm going to go to my room." He said before walking away from her. Dawn knew Wolf wasn't tired, he still had that look in his eyes. She felt bad, but it needed to be done. She then turned towards Ash and approached him.

Ash looked towards Dawn, "Well.." he said.

"Ash, when we were together in high school. I couldn't have been happier." She said, "I thought everything was perfect and that we would be together forever, and when we broke p I wanted to get back with you." she said, "I wanted to move on, but I still loved you." she said.

"So did I," Ash said, "So why?" he asked.

"Ash, I would like to get back together with you, but it wouldn't be the same thing. We wouldn't have one of the things we had before; trust." She said, "When we tried to do a long distance relationship, you didn't trust me to stay loyal, and that hurt. You may have my love, but you don't have my trust. And it's going to take a while for you to fully get it back." She said.

Ash looked down, "No relationship without trust can work," he said softly, recalling Tracey's words. He looked up, his brown eyes staring into Dawn's blue ones, "Do you think we may have another chance?" he asked.

Dawn shrugged, "I don't know, maybe we can still keep in touch and who knows what could come out of it." she said, "But the chances of it happening again won't be for perhaps a long time. It's easy to lose someone's trust, and it's very hard to regain it."

Ash nodded, then he leaned forward and kissed Dawn on the lips. Dawn returned it, the warmth and love from their old relationship filling their bodies. Then after a bit they separated and Ash stepped away from her. "I guess I should go." He said. Dawn nodded and he walked towards the door, then he turned back towards her after opening it, "I'll always love the girl that gave my heart a break." He said, a nostalgic look in his eyes.

Dawn smiled, one of the tears that she had been holding back slid down her cheek, "And I'll always love the boy that I helped break his promise." She said. Ash's smile slightly grew, then he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

Dawn walked into her room, where Hani and Raven were waiting for her, "So, how did it go?" Hani asked. Dawn walked over and sat between Hani and Raven.

Raven saw the line were her tear ran, "Dawn, are you alright?" she asked. Then Dawn bowed and shook her head.

* * *

She told them everything; her decision, her reasons why, her talks with the boys, their reactions. Everything. As she explain more tears escaped her eyes.

* * *

Neither Hani or Raven spoke until she was finished, "So you chose neither." Raven said, "That was a pretty big decision to make." She said.

Hani softly patted her on the back, "We're proud of you Dawn." She said.

Dawn looked up and over at Hani, "It was a hard decision, but…do you think I made the right one?" she asked.

"I don't really know the answer to that," she said, "What matters is if you're happy."

Dawn shook her head, "It wasn't about what made me happy, I would've been happy with either of them. I chose what I thought was best for everyone." She said.

Hani nodded, "Then I think you made a good choice." She said.

"Yeah," Raven said, "Come here Dawn." Raven said and both girls embraced Dawn.

* * *

In Wolf's room, he was laying on his bed. Looking at a magazine that showed him and Dawn as a couple, he sighed and tossed the magazine aside as he laid back and placed his hands behind his head, thinking about Dawn and what she had told him. A tear in the corner of his eye.

* * *

Ash walked out of the building and found Tracey leaning against the car – which was parked in front of the house – waiting for him. He walked towards Tracey, "So, how did it go?" Tracey asked.

Ash looked down, "I don't wanna talk about it Trace." he said.

Tracey nodded and patted Ash on the shoulder, "C'mon, we need to go back to the school." He said before walking around the car and getting into the driver's seat. Ash got into the passenger seat and Tracey started the car and began to drive away. As he did Ash looked back at the building Dawn was in, and he kept looking even as it disappeared from view. Then he sighed and readjusted his position into a more comfortable one and stared at the road ahead. Thinking about Dawn's words.

* * *

Even though they were completely unaware of it, Ash and Wolf were both having the same thought…

Dawn had made her choice, they were going to respect her for it, though they were both holding onto the slim chance of something happening in the future.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene faded and there were two words.**

* * *

**_'THE END'_**

* * *

**W. R. Winters: *smiles fondly* I think that was a very good ending, *turns to his co-author and his guest* What did you guys think?**

**Aboz567: I'm actually both surprised and impressed. I didn't expect Dawn to make that decision, but the way that you guys handled it…I really think that ending makes sense and really fits. You guys really know what you're doing.**

**DawnForever101: *crying tears of joy* It was beautiful! So many feelings are running through me! I can't believe it's over.**

**W. R. Winters: Don't worry, it's not completely over.**

**Aboz567: *perks up* You mean there's a sequel?**

**W. R. Winters: I never said that.**

**Aboz567: Oh.**

**W. R. Winters: What I mean is that there's going to be an epilogue. My co-author and I thought that while this was a good ending, we wanted to give you readers something extra so that you could walk away from this with a few more happy feelings.**

**Aboz567: Wow, that's very generous of you guys.**

**DawnForever101: *wipes away tears* It's the least we could do, beside. I don't think I'm ready to leave this story just yet.**

**W. R. Winters: Me either, now that's all we have time for. So we're going to go now. We hope you enjoyed this finale, leave a review and stick around for the epilogue.**

**All: This is W. R. Winters, Dawnforever101 and Aboz567, signing off.**


	22. Epilogue

**The scene lights up to reveal our two authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Hey everybody and welcome…**

**DawnForever101: To the epilogue of 'Dancing with the World' *cries* I can't believe it's officially over.**

**W. R. Winters: Yeah…but it was fun while it lasted.**

**DawnForever101: Yeah, it has been even though I had an annoying partner to work with.**

**W. R. Winters: Yeah…wait what?!**

**DawnForever101: Well…for the very last time on this story, we don't own Pokémon and-**

**W. R. Winters: You think I'm annoying?!**

**DawnForever101: Did ya'll hear something?**

**W. R. Winters: *frowns* Well, we don't own Pokémon and we hope you enjoy the epilogue.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

It had been a week since Dawn had made her decision. Wolf and Dawn had just done another concert after the Meloettas and even though Wolf had seemed to take it well on the outside, he was slowly crushing on the inside. He understood, though and he would respect Dawn's choice for it, despite the fact that he had sincerely wished that Dawn would choose him.

Wolf was currently in his room and he was recalling the words that Dawn told him. He just couldn't get it out of his mind; the fact that Dawn could never be his. He sighed sadly and then he heard someone knock. He whipped his head towards the closed door.

"It's open!" He exclaimed. His expression remained neutral as he watched Raven come in the room, giving him a sincere smile. Wolf returned the smile to return the gesture.

"Hey," She said as she approached towards him, "What's up?"

"Well," he started, "nothing much ever since Dawn rejected me." He said, a frown on his face.

"You know, I thought you'd take this a lot worse – I thought you'd be crawled up in a huge ball, crying." Raven grinned widely, trying to make her blonde friend feel better but he chose to remain silent.

"I know you're upset and I know this is hard to take in, but don't get so down." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder for comfort, "there are other girls out there. And those girls would be really lucky to be your girlfriend. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"I know that!" Wolf retorted, "But none of those girls are Dawn," He said softly.

Seeing his reaction, Raven boldly intertwined her fingers with Wolf's, causing him to feel surprised at the gesture, but he did like his hand lingering with hers. She smiled, "Wolf, in the time that I've known you, you're a really great guy, not only to Dawn, but everybody. You're funny, sweet, fun and maybe a bit idiotic," Wolf rolled his eyes, "But my point is that you deserve so much better than Dawn. Dawn hurt you in the end and you need someone who won't and wouldn't want to hurt you in any way. You need someone special, Wolf. And Dawn's not the one."

Wolf's eyebrows raised curiously at her words and for a while, Wolf's green eyes were locked on Raven's purple ones and the blushing slowly increased when he realized that they were still holding hands. But they didn't let go.

Before he knew what was happening, Raven stood on her tip-toes and placed her lips on his in a soft kiss. It lingered there for a while and Wolf was absolutely stunned. She broke the kiss and stood back, seeing Wolf's surprised reaction. His cheeks turned red briefly and Raven smiled shyly, looking down and not knowing what to say.

Before the two could say anything, Wolf's phone rang, causing him to jump. He grabbed his phone and slid his finger across the screen. It was Damon, "Wolf, I need to speak with you right away. Please come and see me, I'll be waiting," Damon said, knowing that Wolf was hearing.

Wolf nodded and said, "Okay," and then he hung up. He slowly walked past Raven and touched the door handle, about to open the door but not before he looked at Raven and smiled. Raven returned the smile as Wolf opened the door for her. After Raven left, Wolf thought about the blonde. Perhaps there as someone out there for him other than Dawn.

* * *

Dawn was in her room, looking at the two Meloetta trophies that were standing in the display case near her bed, she wanted Wolf's award to be next to her's, but he insisted on putting it in his own room. She instantly smiled as she felt proud of herself for reaching this far in life. But the trophies also led her to think about her choice as well because it was the same night that she had made the biggest decision of her life. She was satisfied though and she knew that she had made the right choice. She didn't want to hurt either of them and maybe she did, or maybe she didn't but she did what she thought was best for everyone.

Deciding to clear her thoughts away, she decided to walk down the halls to take her mind off what had happened a week ago.

Her mother had recently been in touch with her and she had congratulated Dawn on her awards. Her mother couldn't make the ceremony due to some issues, but Dawn was glad she remembered her daughter. And Dawn told her about what happened with the two boys; her mother was very understanding and told her that she was proud of her and her decision.

* * *

Dawn walked for a little while until she saw Ursula waiting in the hall, Ursula looked at Dawn, and she looked back. Then Dawn's eyes widened a little as Ursula began to approach her. The two girls continued walking until they stopped as they faced each other. Ursula's expression was still and Dawn's was simply a bit surprised.

The tension was thick and Dawn had no idea why, normally they'd be at each other like cats and dogs, but this was slightly different. It seemed as if they weren't enemies or rivals anymore. But of course, they weren't friends either.

"Ursula." Dawn broke the silence.

"Dawn." Ursula crossed her arms.

Dawn thought about how genuinely happy she had been when she won the award and she smiled, "Congrats, Ursula."

Ursula's eyes grew slightly big, but she then lifted her lips into a smirk, "Yeah…after all it is because of you that I won too."

"What do you mean?" Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, that since you became my rival, all I've wanted is to win and be one step ahead of you. I wanted to be better than you and I guess that motivated and pushed me ahead." She said and Dawn slightly chuckled, "But…I have to admit, while you did bring out the best in me, it's been fun being your rival."

Dawn smiled, thinking how much more mature this conversation was. It was so much different from when they first met each other during Dawn's first audition. "Yeah. It's been fun, too. But this is just the beginning. Next time, I'm sure that I'll beat you."

Ursula's eyes sparkled with excitement, "Then may the best one win." She said. "Because it's not over yet."

Dawn was about to walk away when Ursula said, "You know Dawn, I'm actually pretty surprised. I thought you'd be weak after your break up and maybe quit singing. But it just made you stronger. And you came back with a fire in you. I never expected that. And then when you had to make a choice…you chose neither," She said. It seemed to Dawn that Ursula had heard of everything what happened, "I must say, you're very brave."

Dawn was surprised, was Ursula actually complimenting her? "Well, it is because of you that I've become stronger and thank you."

Ursula laughed, "Don't get your hopes up, I still hate you…but maybe a bit less."

Dawn nodded, smiling, "Same here. But I do respect you."

"Well," Ursula started, "I'll catch you later, Dawn. And maybe we could insult each other then," She winked as she started to walk away.

Dawn laughed, "I look forward to it." She said.

And then Dawn got a call from Damon telling her that she wanted to speak to her. Dawn wondered what it was about, but then she just decided to go meet up with Damon.

* * *

Raven walked out of Wolf's room and she literally bumped into Hani. The two girls both groaned in pain, until Hani exclaimed, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Raven, I didn't see you there."

Raven smiled, "It wasn't your fault." She sighed, "Hani, I need to tell you something."

"Really? Well, what is it?" Hani asked, the curiosity eating her.

Raven smiled shyly as she looked down but then she looked up towards Hani and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this…but I like Wolf."

Hani's jaw instantly dropped as her eyes grew big with utter excitement, but then she squealed and started to jump around excitedly, "OMG! I knew it!"

"Knew it?" Raven furrowed her eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just knew you liked him! There were so many signs. Even from Wolf. You guys would make such a great couple." She said.

"You think?" She asked.

"Of course," Hani winked, "Now what are you waiting for? Go talk to Wolf and tell him how you feel." She instructed and Raven shook her head.

"I can't right now, he's busy talking to Damon." She told her matter-of-factly.

"Okay." She said, "I wonder what they're talking about?" She thought out loud.

Raven shrugged, "I have no idea, but they'll probably tell us later."

"Yeah, it's not like we're that important," Hani said dryly as she and Raven began to walk down the halls together, giggling.

* * *

"Ash, I think what you're doing is wrong," Tracey told Ash.

The two of them were back in his dorm and right now, Ash was currently packing his bags. After Dawn had made her decision, he continued to go to college, but he had already messed his grades up so badly ever since he started drinking and his break up, that there was nothing he could do to bring it back up. He had failed nearly three to four classes and surprisingly, he had only managed to pass two classes. So, after a bit of contemplating, he decided that continuing college wasn't the best option, so he decided to drop it. Ash knew he was giving up the wonderful opportunities, but what Tracey didn't know was that he had something else he thought about pursuing in life.

"I know, Tracey, but what else can I do? At this rate, I'd have to repeat college and I don't want to do that." He said.

"You can't just give up. You worked really hard for this. You really want to just throw it away?" He reasoned.

"I know it seems that way, Trace, but I want to do something different in life." He started and he could see Tracey growing curious, "I want to go to a completely different path – something that would make use of my skills."

Tracey had to admit, he wasn't expecting to hear that from Ash, "And that is?" He questioned.

"Law enforcement," He said, "I know it's going to be a while, but I really would like to pursue something around that area. And I'll make sure I'll work hard, Tracey. It's going to be difficult, but I've made my decision and I'm not going to change it." He concluded.

Tracey smiled a bit and he hugged Ash, "Well, Ash, that was something I didn't expect. I'm a bit disappointed you won't continue college but I'm also happy that you want to go for this new option. I'm proud of you, mate." He said.

Ash returned the hug and smiled warmly, patting Tracey on the back, "Thanks, Tracey. You've always been a good friend to me, even during the bad times like when I kept drinking."

"Yeah…I'm going to miss you, though." He said sadly.

"Same here. But just do me a favor and complete college." He said and Tracey nodded.

"I will, don't worry. Just as long as you promise to not drink."

Ash had been devastated since Dawn made her decision, but he knew that it was his fault and he also reasoned that Dawn had made the right choice. So, he had to make his own decision and move on, though a small part of him hoped that he would get back together with her someday. His love for her would never change in a lifetime and Dawn knew that.

But for now, he was satisfied and he wouldn't change anything.

* * *

Dawn and Wolf were approaching Damon and they were slightly surprised on seeing each other.

"Hey, are you going to see Damon too?" He asked.

Dawn nodded, "Yeah, did he call you too?"

"Yup, I wonder what he wants to tell us." He said.

Dawn smiled, "Only one way to find out."

Nothing really changed between Dawn and Wolf. Wolf's feelings would probably never change and neither would Dawn's but the two wouldn't want it any other way – because it was great the way things were. The two just continued to remain good singing partners and good friends.

They opened the door and Damon smiled upon seeing them, "Hey guys, glad you're here. Take a seat, you two. I have some great news." He said excitedly.

As Dawn and Wolf heard that, the two grew excited and they both sat down in their chairs, "What's the news?" Dawn asked.

"Are you finally going to get married?" Wolf asked jokingly and Dawn punched him lightly on the shoulder while Damon just chuckled sheepishly.

"Nope, it's about you two. Ever since you won those Meloettas, you two have risen on the charts immensely. And I've been getting lots of calls from different sources and I am proud and happy to say that you two will be going in your first international tour-starting with your first international concert."

Dawn and Wolf immediately cheered, "That's awesome!" They both exclaimed in unison.

Dawn couldn't believe it; her first international tour with Wolf. Wolf shared a genuine smile with Dawn and she returned it.

Dawn learned a lot this year; not only with singing, but with her own experiences as well. Everything may have not been peaches and creams, but she did manage to grow stronger. She had learned from Ursula, from Wolf, even from Hani and Raven. And most importantly, she had learned from her and Ash.

But she was happy…because she was truly dancing with the world.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene fades and we're back with our authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Know that I think is a good ending to the story.**

**DawnForever101: Yeah, but all good things must come to an end, so I'm glad you were able to enjoy it all with us.**

**W.R. Winters: Yeah, but now I think it's time for us to go. Would you please sign us off my good co-author?**

**DawnForever101: Yeah sure, though I don't think I can say the words. So I'll just press the button.**

**DawnForever101 pressed a button, and nothing happened for a second. Then static began to gather around the picture.**

**W. R. Winters: That was the wrong button!**

**DawnForever101: What?**

**The image of our two authors begins to fussy fuzzy as static begins to take over.**

**DawnForever101: Fix it!**

**W. R. Winters: I'M TRYING!**

**W. R. Winters slams a different button and the screen goes black.**

* * *

**…**

**…**

**…**

**The picture came back, but the image wasn't of our authors…**

* * *

The room was dim and the only furniture in the room was a desk with a man cloaked in shadow sitting behind it. The man wasn't really doing anything, except for listening to the music that was playing on the radio on his desk. The man had a picture of a certain Pokéstar in his hand and his dark eyes seemed to be glaring at it. The song the radio was currently playing ended. After the radio announcer said a few words a different song came up, one of Dawn's songs.

The second the man heard her voice, he quickly slammed his hand on the radio turning it off, slightly growling in anger, "I hate that song." He muttered bitterly he said as he turned to look back at the picture in his hand, "Always coming back to haunt me, well just wait. When I get the opportunity, it will begin." he said before he opened a drawer and placing the photo inside and closing it. It was then that the intercom on his desk began to beep. He pressed the button, "What?"

"Sir, we may have information you'd be interested in." a voice spoke from the speaker.

"Very well, you may enter." He said before taking his finger off the intercom and pressing another button that was on his desk. There was a buzzing noise and the door opened and some men walked in, "Talk to me." he said, "And make it quick."

The man in the center walked forward and placed a magazine on his desk, it was a modeling magazine with a very attractive woman wearing a swimsuit on the front.

The man sitting at the desk looked up at his men, his cold black eyes boring holes into their souls, "It this some sort of joke?!" he asked in an angry tone.

"No sire," the man said before opening the magazine to a certain page, "We'd think you'd be interested in this." He said pointing to a specific picture on the page he was on.

The man looked down and immediately tensed up when he saw the blunette woman on the page. his mind immediately went to the picture that he had just put into his desk, but then on closer examination he realized it wasn't who he thought it was and he relaxed slightly, "What about her?" he asked, his tone indirectly giving them the message that he was losing his patience.

"Well sir, it isn't necessarily the girl that you should take an interest in, but rather this." He said pointing to the strange tattoo on the woman's stomach.

The man raised an eyebrow before looking up as his men, "You have my attention, tall more about this…mark?"

* * *

**…Static…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

**The static once again faded to reveal our two authors, both of them looking slightly smug.**

**W. R. Winters: This collaboration between the two of us…it isn't over yet.**

**DawnForever101: Indeed, I think we're going to keep being partners for a little longer. So be sure to keep an eye out.**

**W. R. Winters: So for the last time on this story…**

**Both: This is W. R. Winters and DawnForever101 signing off.**


	23. Preview

**...Did you know that there was more?...**

**...Of course I did...**

**...That was meant for them Hani...**

**...I knew that...**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

"Wolf, I know this is stressful, but I need you to calm down."

"Ash, I'm not going to calm down until I know Dawn is safe and out of the hands of whoever took her!"

"Then it should put you at ease that I'm on the case and I'm doing everything I can."

* * *

Dawn tried to scream, but the gag blocked any sound from leaving her mouth.

* * *

"Excuse me, but I think you have me confused for someone else. I'm not your friend Dawn. My name is Salvia."

* * *

"There's been a change in plans."

"But sir, this is the wrong girl."

"Maybe so, but I think I can make this work."

* * *

"Let me go! If you're looking for ransom I have money."

"Oh you misunderstand Miss Berlitz, while money is what we're looking for, it isn't yours we're after."

"If you don't want money what use am I to you?"

"...You don't remember me. Makes sense, after all, what happened was a long long time ago."

Dawn felt a chill run through her body as she recognized those cold black eyes.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**...I think that'll be enough for now...**

**...We're very evil, aren't we?...**

**...Very...**

* * *

**_COMING SOON_**

**_"Black Pearl, _****_Sapphire, and Gold"_**


	24. Announcement

**The scene lights up to reveal W. R. Winters recording himself on his phone.**

**W. R. Winters: Hey guys, it's me. I shouldn't be telling you this, but the first episode of the new story is up. Just a heads up, this is W. R. Winters signing off.**


End file.
